Prisonniers
by venda
Summary: Après la bataille contre Hadès, Ikki et Hyoga se retrouvent prisonniers mais de qui ? Et où sont Shun et Shiryu ?
1. Chapter 1

Quelle chaleur !! C'était ça l'enfer ?? Il entrouvrit les yeux et tomba sur des cheveux bleu nuit. C'est à cet instant qu'il réalisa qu'une pression était sur lui, comme un poids, comme plusieurs poids. Qui était ce ? Il pesait deux cents kilos ou quoi ? Il tenta de repousser le corps mais ne fit qu'avoir un grognement pour réponse. Il y eut un soupir également sur le côté. Il tourna la tête les yeux encore brumeux. Cette fois ce fut des cheveux verts qui lui bloquèrent la vue, mélangés à des cheveux noirs. Ils étaient donc plusieurs sur lui. Normal qu'il ait si chaud et qu'il n'arrive pas à se dégager.

« Faites gaffe. » fit une voix qui le fit sursauter. « Il y en a qui se réveillent. »

« Pique les !! »

Quoi ?? Les piquer ? Comme des chiens ? Il ouvrit plus grand les yeux même si apparemment il faisait trop sombre pour voir quelque chose d'autre que ce qui était juste sous son nez. Son instinct de survie le fit se débattre mais le poids des deux ou trois personnes inconscientes ou mortes sur lui l'empêcha d'avoir des gestes qui auraient pu l'aider. Il sentit une piqûre sur la nuque. Il poussa un cri qu'il aurait voulu de rage mais qui ressemblait plus à du désespoir et retomba dans l'inconscience.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Hyoga !! »

« Hum !! »

« Hyoga !! Réveille-toi. » Il entrouvrit les yeux et aperçut un visage familier mais beaucoup trop près à son goût. « Par Athéna !! Je croyais que tu étais entrain de clamser dans mes bras. » Il tenta de se dégager un bras pour repousser ce visage beaucoup trop près, mais il se rendit compte qu'il était attaché. Cela devait faire un moment d'ailleurs parce qu'il sentait tous ses membres engourdis. Il tenta de rejeter la tête vers l'arrière pour encore une fois éloigner le visage trop près, mais il ce la cogna contre une surface dure. La douleur le réveilla un peu plus, bien qu'il était encore pas mal dans la brume. Il réalisa qu'il était entravé de partout et que . . . . Il était complètement allongé sur lui ? Il se mit à se débattre au début doucement puis quand il ressentit de la vie dans ses membres plus violemment. « Hé ! Hé !! Héééé ! »

« Dégage !! » cria t il.

« Espèce de . . . »

« Détache moi !! » hurla le jeune Russe essayant de cacher sa panique d'être attaché avec l'autre sur lui par de la colère.

La réponse ne ce fit pas attendre, l'autre lui envoya un monumental coup de boule, l'assommant et ayant le résultat obtenu. Hyoga arrêta de se débattre et poussa un gémissement de douleur. Il sentit l'autre se mouvoir lentement sur lui et sa panique revint. « Réfléchi un peu. Si je pouvais me dégager je le ferai. » Qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? « Cela fait une heure que j'essaye de faire appel à mon cosmos pour flamber nos liens. »

Hyoga redressa la tête se trouvant donc à la glisser complètement dans le cou de l'autre et tenta de regarder ce qui se passait. Il réalisa donc qu'il était bien complètement saucissonné avec une corde, mais le soucis c'était qu'Ikki l'était avec lui, plus exactement sur lui. « Où on est ? »

« Aucune idée. Essaye de geler la corde. » Hyoga laissa sa tête retomber au sol, prit une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux et se concentra. Il les rouvrit brusquement fixant ses pupilles dans celles métallisées du phénix. Il ne ressentait aucune once de cosmos que ce soit chez lui ou chez Ikki. « Ok !! » fit le phénix montrant qu'il s'en doutait. Il y eut un silence entre eux. Cherchant chacun de leur côté le moyen de se dégager ou du moins pouvoir trouver une position plus confortable. « C'est quoi ton dernier souvenir ? » lui demanda comme ça, sans raison, Ikki.

Hyoga réfléchi un petit instant essayant de remettre ses idées en place. « Athéna !! Elle devait nous ramener sur terre. Seiya venait de mourir. »

« Ouais idem . . . . Mais . . . . »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Cela doit faire un bout de temps. »

« Pourquoi dis tu ça ? »

« Ton œil est complètement guérit. » Son œil ? Il n'avait même pas fait attention qu'il voyait avec ses deux yeux. « Bon écoute !! . . . . Je m'excuse. »

« De quoi ? »

« Le coup de boule. »

« Pas grave. »

« Non franchement. »

« Pourquoi t'insiste comme ça ? J'ai connu pire. »

« Tu saignes du nez. »

« Ah ! » ça non plus il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Ikki se dandina un peu et Hyoga fronça les sourcils. « Si tu pouvais éviter ça. » dit il en prenant un air détaché.

« J'ai le dos en compote. »

« Je ne sens plus mes bras. » répondit Hyoga pour montrer qu'il était aussi mal que lui.

« Tu peux bouger les jambes ? »

« Je peux essayer. »

« Ecarte les ? »

Hyoga écarquilla les yeux ne cachant pas sa surprise, il demanda de suite. « Pourquoi ? »

« Si on arrive à avoir un peu de moue dans la corde on pourra peut-être se dégager. »

Hyoga n'était pas convaincu mais toutes solutions pour se dégager étaient bienvenues. Il commença à essayer de glisser ses jambes chacun de l'autre côté mais à peine quelques millimètres et il sentit une résistance. « J'ai les chevilles attachées. »

« Ouais moi aussi. »

« Att . . . » Hyoga essaya de se concentrer sur ses chevilles. « Ils m'ont laissés mes bottes. Si j'arrive à glisser mes pieds je pourrais les dégager. »

« Il faut que tu essayes de remonter les genoux. »

« Avec tes pieds essaye de pousser sur mes bottes. » Ils commencèrent à bouger lentement. Ikki avec la pointe de ses pieds tentait de tenir les bottes vers le bas. Hyoga lui essayait de dégager ses pieds. Les deux hommes n'avaient en plus pas d'autres solutions que de se fixer. Le jeune Russe gêné tourna malgré tout, la tête sur le côté. Il leur fallu du temps, de la patience. Hyoga arrivait à faire glisser ses pieds mais c'était millimètres par millimètres et cela réveillait des douleurs dans tout son corps.

« Dis !! Je peux poser ma tête de l'autre côté ? » demanda Ikki. Hyoga fit un petit hochement de tête. Il eut d'ailleurs l'impression qu'Ikki s'effondrait sur son côté plutôt que ce posait. Il sentit immédiatement son souffle chaud dans son cou mais essaya de ne pas y penser. Le phénix tenta de faire le dos rond, mais cela n'eut que comme conséquences que Hyoga fut quelques secondes soulagé de son poids. « J'ai mal au cou. » avoua Ikki. « J'ai l'impression qu'on y a enfoncé des aiguilles. C'est pareil pour toi ? »

« Oui !! Je crois qu'on nous a piqué pour nous endormir. »

« Si je les choppent je leur enverrai une illusion où ils se feront piqués inlassablement par des aiguilles plus grosses que le poing. » Malgré la situation Hyoga eut un léger sourire. « T'y arrive ? »

« Mon pied glisse mais je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à plier la jambe. » Ikki leva à nouveau la tête et la tourna sur le côté pour regarder. Il se dodelina à nouveau, Hyoga refronça les sourcils. « Evite ça je t'ai dit. »

« Oh ça va hein !! Shun ne m'avait pas dit que t'avais mauvais caractère. »

« Et c'est toi qui dit ça. Je me réveil ligoté à toi, étouffé à cause de ton poids. J'ai le droit d'être de mauvaise humeur. »

« Tu crois que j'ai choisi. J'aurai préféré être avec Shun, même avec Shiryu. T'es chiant comme mec. »

« Ils sont là ?? »

« J'en sais rien mais s'ils ont réussit à nous avoir ils les ont eut. »

« Tu as l'air sûr de toi. »

Ikki fronça les sourcils et d'un seul coup. « Dis oh, tu me files un coup de main. »

« Quoi ?? » Ikki fit un petit mouvement de tête. Hyoga redressa la tête et jeta un coup d'oeil. C'était pour ça qu'Ikki c'était dodeliné. Il avait réussit à bouger un peu ses mains dans son dos et avait réussit à agripper son genoux. « Ok !! » Hyoga recommença son manège et au bout de ce qui lui paru des heures il se retrouva le pied hors de sa botte, la jambe pliée.

« Si on y arrive avec l'autre jambe, on a une chance de se dégager. » se persuada Ikki.

« Et tu comptes faire comment après ? »

« Avec assez de moue je pourrais me glisser. » Ce n'était pas géant comme idée mais même Hyoga comprit qu'ils n'avaient que cette chance. Dégager l'autre jambe de Hyoga prit autant de temps même plus car Ikki eut un mal fou à agripper son genoux de l'autre côté. Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans une position même si plus confortable, beaucoup plus gênante. Malgré la position, ils prirent le temps de se poser un peu. Mais c'est avec soulagement que Hyoga constata que Ikki avait autant envie que lui de se dégager. « Va falloir que tu m'aides à glisser. »

« Et comment ? »

« En essayant de te redresser un peu, juste un petit peu. »

« Ikki je ne veux pas jouer les rabats joies, mais . . . . Cela doit faire des heures qu'on est dans cette position. J'ai mal partout. Je ne sais même pas si j'arriverai à . . . . »

Il eut l'impression que Ikki s'affalait sur lui. « Bon alors on abandonne. »

Hyoga se posa des questions, Ikki n'était habituellement pas du genre à abandonner. « Si on essayait . . . de se retourner. Ensuite je pourrais pousser sur mes jambes et nous donner plus de moue. »

« Ce n'est pas possible. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu ne le vois pas dans ta position mais . . . tu es attaché au mur. » Hyoga rejeta la tête en arrière pour tenter de voir ce que venait de dire Ikki. « Si tu essayes de nous faire basculer tu vas te briser la nuque. »

« Nom de dieu. » s'énerva un peu Hyoga. « Mais à quoi ça leur sert de nous attacher comme ça ? »

« Je pense qu'ils ont fait ça par précaution. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Même sans cosmos, je crois que toi et moi, on aurait aucun mal à se débarrasser de types normaux. »

« Ils ont peur de nous alors ? »

« Pour nous attacher comme ça et nous anesthésier de cette façon, oui je crois. »

Hyoga resta silencieux un instant, Ikki avait de nouveau posé sa tête de côté, sans doute parce que cela devait lui faire mal de la garder relevée. « Ok, essaye de glisser. »

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Tenter de me redresser sur les coudes, mais si tu restes de tout ton poids sur moi je n'y arriverai pas. »

Ikki se remit à se dandiner et Hyoga le maudit intérieurement. La position était déjà assez gênante pour que Ikki n'ait pas besoin d'en rajouter. « Pourquoi ils n'ont pas fait l'inverse ? » demanda brusquement Ikki qui avait arrêté un instant d'essayer de glisser vers le bas.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Je suis plus costaud que toi. Ils auraient du logiquement inverser nos places. En plus tu es plus souple. Cela aurait été plus facile pour toi de te glisser. »

« En ce moment je ne suis pas sûr d'être très souple. J'ai mal partout. »

« Je me demande si le sang circule encore dans mes mains. » avoua Ikki. « J'ai du resserrer les liens en te faisant relever les genoux. »

« Tu crois vraiment que tu vas réussir à glisser ? »

« Ouais, mais je ne sais pas jusqu'où. » Hyoga détourna le regard et tenta de ne pas penser au fait qu'ils pourraient se retrouver dans une position encore plus inconfortable et plus gênante. Le phénix recommença à se mouvoir faisant tout pour essayer de descendre. Cela fonctionnait mais c'était un travail de longue haleine et personne ne pourrait dire combien de temps il leur faudrait. « Je . . . » Ikki sembla regarder le mur derrière Hyoga. « Hyoga !! »

Le Cygne surpris sursauta en entendant Ikki crier son nom ainsi. « Mais quoi !! »

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? »

Ikki sembla scruter plus profondément son visage. « Ils ont . . . . » Le cygne aperçut la colère venir dans les pupilles métallisées. « Ces salauds ont reliés mes liens à ton cou. » Hyoga n'eut pas le temps de réaliser que le Japonais lui expliqua. « Si je me dégage, je t'étrangle. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

Ikki secoua la tête positivement. « On dirait qu'ils ont pensé à toutes les éventualités. »

« Continue. » fit Hyoga sans sourciller.

« Ça va pas. T'es malade. »

« Je n'ai rien sentit pour l'instant il y aura peut-être assez pour se dégager. »

« Cela m'étonnerait. »

« Ecoute Ikki, je n'ai pas envie de moisir ici. Tu te dégages, même si cela m'étrangle un peu, je m'en fous. » Le phénix sembla le scruter un moment puis il se remit à essayer de se glisser vers le bas. C'était long et éprouvant et surtout le contact très rapproché n'arrangeait rien. Finalement, assez vite Hyoga sentit la corde glisser et se resserrer autour de son cou mais il ne dit rien, n'arrêta pas Ikki. Il ne voulait plus rester dans cette situation. Maintenant Ikki avait le visage au niveau de son nombril. « Je te jure, si on arrive à se détacher. Je tabasserai toutes les personnes qui passeront par cette porte. »

Et c'est là que brusquement Ikki se redressa. La corde se serra encore plus sur son cou faisant grimacer Hyoga. « On y est presque. »

« Ce serait parfait si tu pouvais aller plus vite. »

« Je fais ce que je peux. Tu te la coules douce toi là. »

« Va te faire foutre. »

Ikki se relaissa tomber sur lui et Hyoga poussa un gémissement de douleur. « Si j'avais les mains détachées je te ferai regretter ça. »

« Grouille toi. J'attends que ça de pouvoir me dégourdir les jambes et les bras. »

« Arrête de me chercher. »

« Arrête d'en profiter. »

« Quoi ?? »

« T'as très bien entendu. » Hyoga qui s'était mit sur les coudes comme convenu pour aider le phénix à glisser, se rallongea comme il put sur le sol en tentant de ne pas trop réveiller les douleurs de son corps.

Ikki était encore entrain d'assimiler les paroles. « Je te ferai remarquer . . . » commença Ikki d'une voix calme qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il réalisait qu'ils risquaient de passer de nombreuses heures ensembles, car même s'ils arrivaient à se dégager, rien ne disait qu'ils pourraient sortir de cette pièce. Il était donc préférable qu'ils n'en arrivent pas au point de s'entretuer, surtout qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'ils unissent leurs efforts. « . . . Ils nous ont attaché avec plusieurs cordes. »

« Et ? » demanda Hyoga car il avait remarqué mais il ne comprenait pas où Ikki voulait en venir.

« Les liens de mes mains sont reliés à ton cou, mais également les liens qui te maintiennent au sol sont reliés à ma taille. »

Hyoga se remit sur ses coudes et observa ce que Ikki venait d'exposer. « C'est pour ça que tu exerces une telle pression. »

« Je ne m'amuse pas figure toi. »

Hyoga regarda plus attentivement tous les liens qui les entravaient. Dans la position dans laquelle ils étaient c'était plus facile. « On ne va jamais y arriver. » fit finalement Hyoga défaitiste.

« Tu pourrais relever plus les jambes ? »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« Tu poses tes pieds sur mes épaules et tu me pousses. »

Hyoga vérifia mentalement si la chose était possible. Il allait s'étrangler et la pression sur son bassin donc en même temps sur la taille d'Ikki pourrait devenir insupportable mais il pouvait faire ce qu'il avait demandé. Il s'en moquait, si cela leur permettait de ce libérer il était prêt à le faire.

Il se rallongea complètement car il savait qu'il aurait plus de force en étant complètement posé. Il remonta les jambes et posa ses pieds bien à plat sur les épaules du phénix. « Fais pas n'importe quoi, hein !! »

« Ferme la. » Il se mit à pousser lentement, sentant les cordes se resserrer à plusieurs endroits de son corps. Plus il poussait, plus les pressions s'augmentaient. Ses yeux s'embrumèrent et sa vue se troubla. Sentant que si cela durait trop il s'évanouirait sous la douleur, il prit ses dernières forces et poussa d'un grand coup.

« Hyoga !! » Le corps du Cygne se cambra de douleur avant de retomber inerte.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Une pièce sombre éclairée uniquement par deux ouvertures qui donnaient sur des pièces peu éclairées, cachées par des glaces sans teint. Trois personnes se trouvaient devant, observant ce qui s'y passait et notant dans des calepins leurs observations. Une quatrième personne entra dans la pièce, avec sa blouse blanche il ressemblait à un médecin ou un scientifique. Il avait dans les mains un café et un beignet entamés. « Comment cela évolue ? » demanda t il.

Un des trois observateurs se tourna vers le nouveau arrivé. « Le feu et la glace sont quasiment libérés. » L'homme venant d'arriver s'approcha d'une des glaces sans teint et resta un instant à observer en silence. « Les constantes de la glace sont bonnes. » continua l'observateur. « Il c'est juste évanoui sous la douleur. »

« Ils ont prit la solution la plus facile mais également la plus risquée. » remarqua le scientifique.

« Il fallait s'y attendre de la part du feu. » se permit de dire un des observateurs qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

« J'aurai pensé que la glace aurait plus réfléchi. » fit un des observateurs.

« Il a eut double dose par rapport aux autres. Vu ce que nous lui avons administré, il aurait du rester inconscient deux heures de plus mais le feu l'a réveillé. »

« Il n'était donc pas trop en état de réfléchir. »

« Et comment évolue le vent et l'eau ? »

Le troisième observateur poussa un soupir. « Ils en sont encore au stade de la discussion. »

« J'ai peur que le feu et la glace ne soient pas compatibles. »

« C'est bien pour cette raison que nous avons décidés de les mettre ensemble. » répondit le scientifique d'un air froid.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Hyoga !! »

« Fous moi la paix !! » grogna le Cygne.

Il entendit un profond soupir de soulagement. « T'es une femellette. » fit le Japonais. « Tu t'évanouis à la moindre douleur. »

« Par Athéna !! » cria Hyoga au bord de perdre patience. « Pourquoi je ne suis pas tombé avec Shun ? »

Il y eut un silence puis calmement Ikki répondit. « Parce qu'on est en enfer. » Le Cygne ne répondit pas, ne disant pas s'il était du même avis que Ikki où s'il avait une autre théorie. « Tu as eut du pot quand même. »

« Désolé mais même avec Shiryu je serais mieux tomber qu'avec toi. »

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. La corde c'est cassée nette quand tu as poussé d'un coup. »

Hyoga redressa la tête. « Tu es libre ? » Il chercha du regard vers le bas mais ne vit pas le phénix.

« Pas encore. Pendant ta sieste j'ai réussit à remonter. » Hyoga tourna la tête sur le côté et aperçut Ikki. Il tomba net sur le visage du phénix encore une fois trop proche de son propre visage.

« T'étais obligé de te coller à moi ? »

« Je voulais vérifier que tu respirais encore. »

« Je croyais que tu ne t'encombrais pas de faibles. »

« Tu prends toujours tout au pied de la lettre ? »

« Tu m'emmerdes. »

« Au moins c'est clair. Est-ce que tu crois qu'on peut s'entraider quelques minutes le temps de se détacher ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse cette fois ci ? »

« J'ai toujours les mains attachées dans le dos. J'ai tiré sur tes liens pendant que tu étais évanoui. Tu devrais pouvoir te tourner sur le côté maintenant. » Hyoga vit le phénix se tourner de façon à ce qu'il voit son dos, où ses mains étaient toujours attachées. « Tu crois que tu pourras défaire le nœud avec tes dents. »

« Mes dents ppfff !! Ouais c'est ça. »

« Essaye au moins. » Hyoga ne répondit pas, et Ikki même s'il ne sentit aucun mouvement dans son dos, supposa que le Cygne allait quand même tenter. Il se retourna en sentant Hyoga prendre plusieurs grandes inspirations puissantes. Au moment où il tourna la tête et qu'il aperçut le Cygne, celui-ci se dressa droit comme un I en sens inverse, rien qu'avec la force de ses épaules. « Nom de . . . . » Les gestes furent rapides et précis, Ikki eut à peine le temps de réaliser. Avec une souplesse et une finesse incroyable le Cygne plia ses jambes à l'équerre toujours en équilibre. Ses bras passèrent comme par enchantement par devant et Hyoga retomba avec grâce au sol. « Comment tu as fait ça ? » demanda Ikki plus qu'ahuri.

« Et à par te battre, il t'apprenait quoi ton maître ? » Ikki n'eut même pas le réflexe de répliquer. « Bon tourne toi, maintenant ce sera un jeu d'enfant de te détacher. » Et Hyoga avait eut raison, le reste fut des plus facile.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Impressionnant !! » fit le scientifique réellement impressionner mais ne le montrant pas. Les trois observateurs eux semblaient ne pas en revenir. « Qui avait parié sur la glace ? » Personne ne répondit. Ils restèrent un long moment tous silencieux, observant encore et toujours à travers la vitre.

« Ils sont libres. » annonça enfin un des observateurs.

Un autre observateur jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre vitre. « Le vent et l'eau n'ont même pas commencé. On met en place quand même le deuxième test ? »

« Oui !! » répondit immédiatement le scientifique. « Je veux voir comment ils vont réagir. Essayez de ne pas trop droguer la glace. »

« On dirait qu'il résiste le mieux aux somnifères ? »

« Alors dosez plus précisément. Je veux qu'il soit capable d'analyser parfaitement la situation et se dégager en un temps minimum. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il sentait de l'eau couler le long de son corps. Où était il encore ? Que c'était il passé ? Ils avaient réussit à se débarrasser de leurs liens. Et après . . . ? Il n'avait aucun souvenir. En tout cas une chose était sûre. Il était encore dans une position inconfortable. Il avait l'impression qu'on l'étirait. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et releva un peu la tête. De l'eau coula plus abondamment sur lui. Il était suspendu par les bras. Ikki était accroché de la même façon que lui juste en face de lui avec seulement 2 ou 3 centimètres entre eux, et cette fois-ci c'était le phénix qui était inconscient. « Si c'est un petit jeu de ta part tu vas me le payer. » fit Hyoga remonter en fixant le phénix. Il était dans l'instant capable d'imaginer que tout ça pouvait sortir de l'esprit tordu du phénix.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'essayer de réveiller le phénix. Il tenta avec difficulté de regarder aux alentours pour voir s'il y avait des choses qui lui serait utile. Rien !! Apparemment ils étaient dans la même pièce dépouillée que l'autre fois, à savoir si c'était il y avait quelques heures ou quelques semaines. Il serait incapable de le dire.

Il rentra la tête dans les épaules pour pouvoir regarder vers le haut et donc vers ses liens. Il lui fallu une dizaine de secondes pour savoir quoi faire. Finalement c'était un atout que Ikki dorme, il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait sans que le phénix soit une gêne.

Cela aurait été plus facile s'il avait pu se tourner et si le mur avait été a porté, mais ce n'était le cas ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Il commença à faire un léger mouvement de balancelle, de plus en plus ample. Il commença à cogner dans Ikki qui grogna. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il avait d'autres trucs plus important à penser.

« Hyoga !! » se réveilla enfin Ikki. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Tu peux retourner à ta sieste. »

« Comment cela se fait qu'on soit à nouveau attaché ? »

« Comme si je le savais. » Hyoga ne se préoccupa pas plus du phénix. Quand le mouvement de balancelle fut assez important pour qu'il puisse avoir de la marge, il se décida. Avec encore une fois une souplesse incroyable et surtout un contorsionnent digne d'un monte en l'air de cirque, Hyoga se plia et réussit à se hisser et agripper la corde avec ses pieds. Quelques secondes après il était parfaitement à la verticale, ses pieds enroulés autour de la corde et apparemment en position beaucoup plus confortable.

Ikki leva les yeux pour l'observer. « Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que Camus t'a apprit à faire ça. »

« Fais chier, les liens sont trop serrés. »

« Alors ta galipette n'a servit à rien. »

« J'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui fait les choses pour rien ? » Le Cygne se maintenait à l'envers uniquement avec ses pieds. Ses mains toujours attachées à la corde, il réussit à attraper la corde du phénix.

« Tu fais quoi là ? »

Hyoga ne répondit pas à la question, concentré sur les liens du phénix. « Tu n'es pas attaché de la même façon que moi. »

« C'est bon où c'est mauvais ? »

Hyoga lui tendit ses mains. « Tu peux te hisser par la force de tes bras ? »

« Je ne suis pas un singe moi. »

« Je ne te demande pas de faire comme moi. Il y a un crochet, je te le débloque mais il faut que tu puisses au moins remonter les bras. » Ikki attrapa une des mains du Cygne et se hissa doucement. Il ne voyait pas vraiment ses liens et n'avait aucune idée de ce que voulait faire le Cygne. Puis d'un coup simplement. « C'est bon. Tu peux lâcher. »

Ikki lâcha et . . . . se vautra misérablement au sol. « Connard !! » hurla t il furieux au Cygne.

« Tu n'es pas capable de retomber sur tes jambes ? »

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir. »

« Je croyais que c'était clair. »

Ikki se mit à grommeler tout seul, se relevant avec un peu de difficulté. Il leva la tête vers le Cygne. « Tu as une solution pour que je t'aide à te libérer ? Tu es beaucoup trop haut. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. En fait tu me gênais. »

« Quoi ?? » cria Ikki furieux.

« 30 ! »

« Quoi, 30 ? » Hyoga ne répondit pas. Il commença à se contorsionner et apparemment il utilisait les deux cordes, les entremêlant.

« Mais à quoi tu joues ? » Le Cygne fit plusieurs contorsions impressionnantes, puis brusquement il tourna sur lui-même deux fois avant de se laisser retomber. « Merde !! » Ikki voulut faire un pas en avant pour réceptionner Hyoga au cas où, mais ce dernier tomba gracieusement sur ses jambes.

« 30. » fit assez content de lui Hyoga en se redressant.

« 30 quoi ? »

« 30 secondes. » Ikki le fixa sans vraiment comprendre. « Laisse tomber. C'était un jeu avec Isaak. »

« Content que tu t'amuses. Et si on réfléchissait à un moyen de sortir d'ici. » Ikki en disant ça attrapa les poignets de Hyoga encore liés et se mit à défaire les liens.

« C'est la même pièce que l'autre fois. »

« Donc aucune chance de sortir tant qu'ils n'ouvrent pas la porte. »

« Tu crois qu'il c'est passé combien de temps depuis la dernière fois ? »

« Quelques heures. »

« Mais ce n'est pas sûr. Il c'est peut-être passé plusieurs jours. On n'a aucun moyen de le savoir. » Détaché Hyoga fit de même pour le phénix et ils laissèrent les cordes tomber à terre.

« Tu penses qu'ils nous maintiennent inconscients et qu'ils ne nous réveils que selon le besoin ? »

« Si c'est le cas . . . . Alors tout ça est une mascarade. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Nous attacher de ces façons si bizarres. Comme s'ils voulaient justement voir quelle solution on trouverait pour se détacher. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Précis, méthodique et intelligent. Je reconnais bien là votre enseignement seigneur du verseau. »

« Cela a été rapide cette fois. » fit un des observateur. « Et il c'est libéré d'une façon . . . . »

« On n'avait pas pensé à une telle méthode. »

« Personne n'aurait pu imaginer une telle façon de se libérer. » expliqua le scientifique. « Il a utilisé les deux cordes . . . »

« Vous avez comprit comment il a fait ? »

« Il a utilisé la friction des deux cordes qui en chauffant sont devenus en quelque sorte un peu élastique. »

« Mais en si peu de temps elles n'ont pas eut le temps de chauffer. »

« C'est à ça qu'a servit les contorsions. » Les trois observateurs se jetèrent des regards d'incompréhensions. Personne n'osa demander plus d'explication.

« On met en place le troisième test ? »

« Ce n'est plus la peine. »

« Que voulez vous dire ? »

« Il a comprit. Il ne se prêtera plus au jeu. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tiens bizarre, il avait l'impression d'être confortablement installé. Il tenta de se tourner sur le côté, et encore plus exceptionnel il n'était pas entravé. Il n'avait aucun poids sur le corps. Il n'avait pas trop chaud. Les choses s'arrangeaient elles ? Où avait il cauchemarder les dernières fois ?

Il entrouvrit les yeux et . . . . tomba directement sur le visage de celui qu'il découvrait toujours auprès de lui ces derniers temps. « Ikki !! » marmonna t il pas encore tout à fait réveillé.

Les yeux du phénix s'ouvrirent doucement. « On a 5 minutes. » grommela Ikki en refermant les yeux.

« Pour ? »

« Passer leur tests à la con. »

Il était d'accord avec Ikki mais il se redressa malgré tout et réalisa qu'il était installé sur un confortable lit une place. Il fit le tour de la pièce et tellement surpris, qu'il attrapa la main du phénix. Il tomba sur quelque chose de glacial et tourna à nouveau la tête vers le phénix. Ahuri il regarda les barreaux qui en fait séparaient leurs deux lits. Ils étaient dans deux cellules séparées, exactement identiques et symétriques.

Hyoga passa la main à travers les barreaux et attrapa l'avant bras du phénix pour le secouer un peu. « Je crois que les tests sont finis. »

Ikki dégagea son bras et se tourna de l'autre côté. « Super !! »

Hyoga resta à le regarder un instant, le phénix l'exaspérait vraiment à des moments. Mais apparemment il allait devoir vivre un bout de temps en sa compagnie. Il sortit de son lit fait, il n'avait été que simplement posé dessus, et scruta plus précisément sa 'cellule'. Un lit, un bureau avec une chaise, une étagère, un WC et un lavabo. Rien de plus. Juste le strict minimum, le tout très dépouillé. Il n'y avait que leurs deux cellules et un petit couloir en face pour sortir apparemment.

Bon et bien, autant s'habituer à son nouveau lieu de vie. Il ne chercha même pas à trouver un moyen de s'évader. Il avait parfaitement compris que ses geôliers ne laissaient rien au hasard. Il se leva tranquillement de son lit, retira son tee-shirt qu'il plia en gros et posa sur le lit. Pour finalement aller au lavabo, ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage et dans le cou. Il n'avait plus la notion de temps, il ne savait pas combien de temps c'était passé depuis leur premier réveil, ni même combien de temps depuis, mais en jetant un coup d'œil à son reflet dans la glace. Il put constater qu'Ikki n'avait pas torts quand il disait qu'il avait du se passer un bout de temps. Son œil estropié semblait complètement guéri et on apercevait qu'une petite cicatrice au dessus.

« J'espère que Shun va bien. » s'éleva enfin la voix du phénix. Hyoga tourna la tête et vit à travers les barreaux Ikki toujours allongé sur le lit mais tourné vers sa cellule et la tête posé sur sa main le regardant.

« Tu peux te retourner s'il te plait ? »

« Tu es pudique ? »

« Il s'agit d'intimité. J'aime bien être tranquille quand je me lave. »

« Oh pardon votre seigneurie. » Ikki se tourna et s'assit sur son lit. Hyoga ne voyait maintenant que son dos.

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'on est tombé dans un piège ? »

« Je ne me rappelle de rien. »

« Moi non plus mais tu n'as pas une théorie ? »

« Si on est tombé dans un piège . . . pourquoi que nous deux ? »

« Shun et shiryu sont peut-être dans une autre pièce. »

Hyoga ne répondit pas, par contre il se posait une tout autre question. « Quel endroit sur terre ou qui aurait assez de puissance pour nous priver de nos cosmos. »

« Cap sunion, les Dieux. » répondit immédiatement Ikki.

« Donc soit nous sommes sur terre au Cap union, mais cela m'étonnerait on sentirait la mer ou alors . . . »

« On est mort. »

« Tu y crois ? »

« Les morts ont faims ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas. » Hyoga entendit un bruit, il tourna la tête et vit Ikki croquer dans un bout de pain. « Tu as trouvé ça où ? »

« Bah là !! » Hyoga aperçut enfin ce que lui montra le phénix. La seule différence qu'il y avait entre les deux cellules. Celle de Ikki semblait posséder une sorte de porte repas. Ikki sortit les deux plateaux remplis sans doute à leur intention, les posa sur son bureau et se pencha dans le trou pour aller voir. « Logique !! » fit il simplement en ressortant la tête.

« Qu'est ce qui est logique ? »

« Je pense que Shun ou toi auriez une chance de passer par cette voie. »

« Ils ont du prévoir cette hypothèse. Cela ne vaut même pas la peine d'essayer. » Ikki ne répondit pas et s'assit sur la chaise de son bureau pour commencer à manger. « Tu peux me passer mon plateau ? »

« J'attends que tu me fasses des excuses. »

« Des excuses ? »

« Tu es désagréable avec moi depuis le début comme si cette situation était de ma faute. »

« Je n'aime pas être enfermé. »

« Moi non plus, mais ce n'est pas une raison. »

Un silence s'installa, Hyoga mit un temps fou à se décider. « Je m'excuse, ma colère n'était pas vraiment tourné vers toi, mais comme tu es la seule personne. . . »

Ikki se leva portant d'une seule main le plateau pour Hyoga. « Ok, tu peux te défoulé oralement sur moi si tu veux. » Il glissa le plateau par une fente prévu à cet effet.

Les deux hommes plutôt habitués à la solitude mangèrent chacun de leur côté, se tournant le dos, sur leurs bureaux respectifs.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Ce n'est pas vraiment concluant. »

« On a tout notre temps. »

« Cela fait déjà un mois. Ils se parlent à peine. »

« Même le plus solitaire des hommes a besoin de compagnie de temps en temps. Ils ont besoin de temps pour s'adapter l'un à l'autre. » Le scientifique regarda plus attentivement. « Que fais la glace ? »

« Et bien !! Vous aviez dit de leur donner tout ce dont ils diraient avoir envie, si c'était possible. »

« C'est exact. »

« L'autre jour le feu en parlant à voix haute, parlait de jouer aux cartes. Nous lui avons donc donné plusieurs jeux de cartes. La glace a de suite comprit et réclamé du papier et des crayons. Depuis qu'on les lui a donné il ne fait qu'écrire. »

« A votre prochaine visite hebdomadaire ramenez moi tous les feuillets. »

« Bien. »

« Continuent ils l'entraînement ? »

« Oui, les deux seules choses qu'ils font ensembles, ils s'entraînent au levé ensembles puis ils déjeunent. »

« Les habitudes sont bien ancrées. Parfait ! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hyoga était à la verticale, les pieds prit dans les barreaux au plafond et faisait plusieurs tractions. Ikki faisait de même mais dans l'autre sens, les mains accrochées aux barreaux il remontait jusqu'en haut puis redescendait lentement.

« Une couleur. » demanda sans raison Ikki.

« Blanc ! »

Le phénix se laissa tomber mais resta accroché aux barreaux. « Tu réponds toujours le blanc. Ce n'est même pas une couleur. »

« Bon d'accord . . . le bleu. »

« Le ciel. »

« Des oiseaux. »

« Le phénix. »

« C'est pareil, hein. C'est un oiseau de la mythologie. Il n'existe pas. »

« Tu veux que je te le montre. »

« Tu n'as pas de cosmos. »

« Toi non plus je te ferai remarqué et niveau puissance physique je suis plus fort. »

« Je suis plus rapide, cela compense. »

« Je reste sur mon idée. Le phénix ! »

« Emmerdeur ! »

« Glaçon frigide ! » Hyoga fit une dernière traction, attrapa les barreaux avec ses mains, dégagea ses pieds et se laissa retomber au sol. Il tourna immédiatement le dos à la cellule du Japonais. « J'ai touché un point sensible. »

« Si tu crois m'affecter avec ce genre de truc. Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. »

« Cela fait quoi ? . . . . Un mois ? . . . »

« Un mois et 4 jours. » rectifia Hyoga.

« Et je ne t'ai jamais entendu te masturber. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que cela prouve, et toi non plus je ne t'ai pas entendu. »

« Je ne veux pas choquer tes chastes oreilles. » Hyoga haussa les épaules. Ikki savait que cela ne servait plus à rien, le Cygne allait faire comme s'il ne l'entendait plus. Il se laissa également retomber et alla prendre les deux plateaux du matin. « Tu veux quand même ton petit dej ? » Le Cygne tendit la main juste devant la fente mais fit tout pour ne pas à avoir à regarder Ikki. Le phénix poussa un soupir, encore une magnifique journée en perspective.

Le plateau en main, Hyoga repoussa immédiatement le café noir qu'il rendit à Ikki par la fente. Ikki leva la tête en l'air. « Mais combien de fois on devra vous le répéter. Pas de caféine pour nous. »

« Tout le monde boit du café. » répondit Hyoga en s'installant à son bureau, le dos tourné à Ikki.

« Pas nous !! » cria Ikki espérant se faire entendre pour une fois.

« Ils n'ont pas oublié le lait, c'est déjà ça. » Hyoga ouvrit un sachet de corn flakes qu'il fit glisser dans un bol, puis y ajouta une grande rasade de lait. Il commença rapidement à manger de la main gauche alors que sa main droite ouvrit un tiroir du bureau et sortait un tas de feuilles.

Brusquement il renversa son bol et se leva d'un bond. Ikki à son bureau se tourna. « Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

« On m'a volé mes feuilles. »

« Ce que tu as écrit ? »

« Oui !! » cria Hyoga en se mettant à chercher partout.

« Ils passent environ une fois par semaine. » répondit calmement Ikki.

« Je sais mais je ne pensai pas qu'ils . . . . »

Ikki tendit son bras et regarda au creux. « Ils nous ont fait une prise de sang cette fois ci d'ailleurs. »

Hyoga jeta un coup d'œil à son bras comme Ikki. « Je préfère m'imaginer que c'est juste pour savoir si on est en bonne santé. »

« Qu'est ce que tu écris sur tes feuillets ? »

« Rien !! »

« Tu passes des heures à ton bureau pour rien ? »

« J'écris notre histoire. » avoua Hyoga finalement d'un air las.

« L'histoire à qui ? »

« A nous, tous les cinq. »

« Bah c'est malin. »

« Je ne suis encore qu'à notre enfance. Il n'y a rien de compromettant. »

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir quand même. »

« Qu'est ce que cela aurait changé ? »

« J'aurai pu te mettre en garde. » Hyoga haussa les épaules. « Et cela t'es venu comme ça ? »

« Non ! Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais le faire, mais je n'avais jamais eut le temps. »

« C'est vrai qu'ici tu as tout le temps qu'il te faut. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« A-t-il continué à écrire ? »

« Oui. »

« Très bien. » Le scientifique sortit un gros tas de feuilles. « Rendez lui ses feuilles et prenez la suite. »

« Vous les avez lues ? »

« Evidemment. Il n'a pas un style désagréable. Peut-être un peu trop triste, mélancolique. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hyoga ouvrit son tiroir, pas plus étonné que ça de voir certaines de ses feuilles revenues et d'autres volées. Il était habitué maintenant. Il sortit de nouvelles feuilles vierges et s'installa pour écrire. « Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on discute plutôt ? » demanda le phénix.

Hyoga se tourna pour voir Ikki assis par terre contre les barreaux juste face à son bureau. Il n'avait pas très bonne mine. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il avait remarqué qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien. Ils se parlaient très peu d'ailleurs depuis quelques jours. Ikki ne semblant pas vouloir faire la conversation, enfin si on pouvait parler de conversation. C'était surtout des petites piques qu'ils se lançaient. Il était donc étonné que le phénix demande ça maintenant. « De quoi ? De quoi veux tu qu'on parle ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Tu en es où . . . dans tes mémoires ? »

« Je bloque un peu. Je voulais parler de Shiryu mais je ne le connais pas trop en fait. »

« Tu as déjà parlé de Shun et moi ? »

« Un peu. »

« Tu ne m'as rien demandé. »

« Shun m'en a beaucoup parlé. »

« Hyoga !! » Le Cygne qui était que de côté pour pouvoir parler en voyant Ikki se tourna plus. « Si je ne sors pas d'ici. » Le jeune Russe vit les yeux du phénix devenir vitreux et brumeux. « Je vais . . . péter un câble. »

« Dis pas n'importe quoi. »

Ikki ferma les yeux et rejeta un peu la tête en arrière. « Je ne supporte plus . . . . vivre enfermé . . . pas de soleil, pas d'air. »

C'était donc ça !! C'était pour cette raison qu'Ikki n'allait pas bien. Le Cygne se leva lentement et alla contre les barreaux. « Tu es claustrophobe. » Il avait plus affirmé que poser une question mais Ikki répondit.

« Je . . . sais pas. » S'il ne l'était pas il était entrain de le devenir. Ikki avait été élevé comme lui, toujours en plein air. Comment on aidait quelqu'un en pleine crise de claustrophobie ?

Hyoga s'agenouilla et tendit les mains vers le phénix. « Ikki !! Viens vers moi. »

« Faut . . . Faut que je . . . parle à Shun. »

« Ikki !! Ecoute moi !! S'il te plait !! Ne pète pas les plombs. J'ai besoin de toi. Je suis ton petit frère moi aussi. Il faut que tu veilles sur moi. » Ikki entrouvrit les yeux, Hyoga tendait toujours les bras vers lui. « S'il te plait !! Viens vers moi. » Ikki resta à le fixer mais comme si il ne le voyait pas vraiment. « Allez !! Fais un effort !! Viens !! » Le phénix bougea lentement. On aurait dit que chaque geste lui demandait un effort surhumain.

« Les murs. » murmura Ikki.

« Ne regarde pas les murs. Regarde moi. Ecoute moi. » Hyoga se tendait au maximum vers Ikki, il fallait qu'il avance encore un peu. Il fallait qu'il puisse l'attraper. « Viens vers moi. » Hyoga continua à lui parler alors que lentement Ikki moitié rampait, moitié glissait jusqu'à lui. Une main arriva enfin à sa portée et Hyoga l'agrippa avant de tirer Ikki jusqu'à lui. Il colla quasiment Ikki aux barreaux, lui-même tout contre et lui releva la tête pour voir son visage. « Ikki !! Regarde moi. Regarde moi dans les yeux. On n'est plus enfermé. Je t'ai emmené en Sibérie avec moi. On est en Sibérie. » Hyoga maintenait toujours la tête du phénix pour qu'il continue de le regarder dans les yeux. « Je vais te faire visiter les glaciers éternels. On se baignera dans la mer. »

Ikki ouvrit un peu plus les yeux et se fixa entièrement dans les prunelles cristallines qui semblaient briller plus éclatantes que jamais. Hyoga continua à lui parler calmement, d'une voix douce, presque amoureuse, le soutenant et tentant à travers les barreaux de lui donner un peu de sa chaleur.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ikki ouvrit lentement les yeux, et ce fut un véritable sentiment de soulagement qui l'envahit en tombant directement sur les yeux cristallins du Cygne. « Ça va ? » murmura le jeune Russe. Le phénix répondit pas un simple et discret sourire. « Tu as dormi comme un bon gros bébé pendant plus de deux heures. »

« Merci !! » susurra Ikki. Il redressa un peu la tête mais Hyoga le retint allongé sur le lit. « Comment tu as fait ? »

« Vraiment pas facile, même en ne te faisant que glisser . . . »

« Dis que je suis lourd. » ironisa un peu Ikki avec une voix toujours un peu faible.

« Disons . . . que je ne te mettrai pas dans la catégorie poids plume. »

« Merci. » souffla encore Ikki en restant concentré sur les yeux du Cygne. « Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais en crise de claustrophobie. »

« Je ne m'y connais pas du tout. » répondit le jeune Russe avec un grand sourire. « Mais je me suis dit que si j'arrivai à te faire te concentrer sur autre chose que les murs tu irais mieux . . . et puis . . . »

« Et puis ? »

« Isaak et Camus disaient tout le temps que j'avais les plaines de Sibérie et les glaciers éternels qui brillaient au fond des yeux. »

« Ils n'ont pas tords . . . je me suis senti . . . mieux presque de suite. » Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, yeux dans les yeux, comme si Hyoga transmettait un peu de sa force mentale à Ikki. « Tu m'accorderais une faveur ?? » murmura Ikki cassant le silence calme qui avait envahi les deux cellules.

« Si c'est possible . . . Pourquoi pas. » Ikki baissa les yeux et passa une main à travers les barreaux, il attrapa d'abord une jambe de Hyoga au niveau du genou et fit passer la jambe à travers le barreau. Hyoga se laissa faire, se demandant ce que le phénix pouvait bien essayer de faire. Ikki attrapa sa deuxième jambe de la même façon, et toujours sans rien expliquer la passa à travers, sur le barreau au dessus de l'autre jambe, laissant un barreau vide entre elles. Les deux jambes passées, Ikki l'attrapa par la taille et le colla le plus possible aux barreaux, se glissant entre ses jambes. « Je dormais souvent comme ça avec Shun quand il faisait un cauchemar. » expliqua Ikki. « Enfin . . . presque comme ça. »

« D'accord. » répondit simplement Hyoga pour montrer qu'il acceptait.

« Désolé, si je m'endors à nouveau. Tu veux bien me parler . . . de ce que tu veux. » Une main d'Ikki resta sur sa hanche, l'autre passa sous sa nuque et tenta de les coller le plus l'un contre l'autre malgré les barreaux. Hyoga était exceptionnellement docile, il sentait Ikki mal, et malgré la position peu confortable laissa Ikki s'endormir contre lui ainsi.

« Je ne suis pas très doué pour parler. Tu sais . . . À la maison, c'était toujours Isaak qui parlait. Il parlait tellement . . . C'était incroyable, il avait toujours des choses à raconter. Le soir je tombais de sommeil, les entraînements étaient durs mais lui il restait toujours aussi vif, aussi pétillant. Camus devait toujours le calmer, mais Camus était capable de calmer les esprits les plus fougueux. Ils étaient tous les deux des êtres exceptionnels. »

La main d'Ikki partit de sa nuque et vint glisser sur sa joue. « Cela n'a jamais été de ta faute, Hyoga. Ils ont choisis leurs destins. Ils te voyaient eux aussi comme un être exceptionnel et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils ont décidé de se sacrifier pour toi. Si tu culpabilises, tu détruiras peu à peu la beauté de leur geste. »

Hyoga eut un furtif sourire. « Je croyais que c'était moi qui devait te réconforter. »

« On se réconforte mutuellement. Ces deux mois ici ont été éprouvants moralement pour nous deux. »

« Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir, Ikki ? Nous ne tiendrons pas éternellement ici. »

« Nous tiendrons le temps qu'il faudra. Nous devons être solidaire. »

« Je suis fatigué . . . d'ici. » Ikki redressa un peu la tête et posa un baiser sur le front du Cygne.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Je peux savoir pourquoi on ne m'a pas mis au courant immédiatement ? » fit d'un ton sec le scientifique passablement énervé.

« La glace l'a pratiquement calmé de suite. »

« J'avais demandé à ce qu'on me tienne au courant immédiatement concernant leur santé. »

« Il n'y a vraiment eut rien de grave. »

« Oubliez de me prévenir la prochaine fois, et je pourrai être beaucoup moins clément. »

« Oui !! » L'observateur s'éclipsa le plus discrètement possible.

« Pourtant . . . je pense que cela a été bénéfique. » se permit de dire un autre observateur.

« Que voulez vous dire ? »

« Ils semblent s'être rapprochés grâce à cette crise. »

« Dans ce cas . . . Je veux vos rapports le plus souvent possible. Et à la moindre crise de l'un ou l'autre, le moindre souci de santé je veux être prévenu dans la seconde. »

« Oui, ce sera fait. »

« C'est quand même assez surprenant. Avoir réussit à tenir deux mois, sans sourciller, alors qu'il était claustrophobe. »

« Ce n'était peut-être qu'une crise passagère. Cela c'est très vite calmé. »

« Je ne crois pas non. On peut devenir claustrophobe en se retrouvant simplement enfermé. Le problème après c'est que c'est très dur de s'en débarrasser. Quand c'est ancré . . . . C'est la glace qui l'a aidé à tenir. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hyoga fit une petite croix sur un calendrier de fortune qu'il avait crée lui-même. « 2 mois et dix sept jours. »

« On a quand même la chance qu'ils nous donnent la notion de jour et nuit avec la lumière, car sans fenêtre et sans montre on aurait aucune idée de quand. »

« Oui, déjà qu'on a aucune idée du comment et où. »

Ikki assit par terre était concentré sur un jeu d'Echec. Il déplaça un cavalier, le seul de son jeu d'ailleurs, l'autre lui ayant déjà été prit par Hyoga. « Echec ! » fit il content.

Hyoga ne regarda même pas le jeu. « Cherche encore. »

« Mais Echec, c'est bien échec. »

Le Cygne vint près des barreaux et s'accroupit. Il attrapa une de ses tours et mangea le cavalier. « Echec et mat ! » Ikki écarquilla les yeux. Hyoga remit les pièces à leur place précédente. « Cherche encore. »

« Si on faisait un streap-poker plutôt ? »

« C'est quoi un streap-poker ? »

« Je suis sûr que tu adorerais. Cela a toujours fait énormément rire Shun, surtout quand il n'arrête pas de perdre. » Hyoga eut un petit mouvement de sourcil qui montrait son étonnement. « C'est le genre de jeu où c'est plus drôle de perdre. » expliqua Ikki.

Hyoga pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. « Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu essaies de cacher quelque chose ? »

« Ce n'est qu'un jeu Hyoga. » répondit le phénix en essayant de garder son sérieux. « Je te taquinai. Et puis . . . Ce n'est pas forcément drôle de jouer seulement à deux. »

Les yeux du Cygne se firent un peu plus sombre. « Que feras tu si Shun est ici lui aussi ? »

« Que veux tu que je fasse tant que nous sommes enfermés ? J'espère qu'il est juste aussi bien traité que nous. »

Hyoga tourna la tête vers ce qu'il supposait être la seule entrée et sortie possible. « J'ai remarqué quelque chose d'un peu déconcertant. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Il n'y a aucun son qui provient de l'extérieur, comme si on était dans une salle parfaitement insonorisée. »

« Ce qui est peut-être le cas. »

Hyoga se leva et alla vers le mur opposé, posant sa main à plat. « Mais si . . . Shun et shiryu étaient juste de l'autre côté. »

« Trop dangereux. » répondit Ikki. Hyoga se tourna vers le phénix pour l'interroger du regard. « Ils ne laissent rien au hasard c'est toi-même qui l'a dit. »

« Oui. »

« Alors ce serait trop dangereux de nous mettre si près. On pourrait communiquer. »

Hyoga observa plus minutieusement le mur. « Tu as sans doute raison. »

« Et puis de toute façon, je ne sais pas communiquer en morse. »

Hyoga sourit en venant se réinstaller par terre face au phénix. « Moi non plus tu me diras, mais ils ne sont pas censés le savoir. »

Ikki leva les yeux vers le plafond. « Maintenant ils le savent. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Oki !! » Hyoga allongé par terre sur le ventre, riant presque et en tout cas complètement détendu fixait Ikki qui était lui appuyé contre les barreaux dans le sens où il pouvait voir le Cygne. « Film préféré ? »

« Pour toi . . . C'est le grand bleu non ? »

« Le type qui nage avec les Dauphins ? »

Ikki eut un petit rire. « Oui. »

« Bof, j'ai pas vu la fin. Il dure trop longtemps, je me suis endormit. »

« Même ici tu ne veilles pas beaucoup. »

« J'ai besoin de mes heures de sommeil moi. »

« On avait remarqué. Tu t'écroules littéralement de sommeil après chaque bataille. »

« Le meilleur moyen pour reprendre des forces. » expliqua Hyoga.

« Oui, sauf que la dernière fois, Shun a cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais et j'ai d'ailleurs cru la même chose quand je me suis réveillé attaché avec toi. »

« Cela ne compte pas. Ils nous avaient drogués. Je n'ai jamais très bien supporté les drogues. » Il eut un petit silence entre eux, un peu gêné mais surtout une sorte de prise de conscience journalière de leur situation dont ils avaient besoin pour rester les pieds sur terre. « Ce sera quoi la première chose que tu feras si on sort d'ici ? »

« Partir à la recherche de Shun je suppose. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence, Hyoga baissa la tête et fixa le sol. « Et . . . si nous sommes les seuls survivants ? » murmura t il.

« Tu penses que nous sommes les seuls survivants ? »

« Je ne sais pas . . . j'avoue, je ne sais pas. Mais . . . On m'a toujours apprit à tenir compte de la plus pessimiste des alternatives. »

« Si on est les seuls survivants . . . Je n'aurai plus de raison de quitter cet endroit. » Hyoga se figea n'arrivant pas à croire aux paroles du phénix.

« Tu es claustrophobe, Ikki. » cria presque Hyoga pour faire réaliser le phénix.

« Alors j'abattrai un mur ou deux. »

« Mais . . . »

« Tu sais ce que j'aimerai vraiment faire ? » Hyoga ne bougea pas, attendant qu'Ikki se confie. « Coucher avec toi. »

Le Cygne se figea à nouveau, puis un petit sourire ironique vint sur ses lèvres. « Tu es en manque à ce point ? »

« Non !! Même pas. C'est juste que j'aime bien être entre tes jambes. »

« Pas besoin de coucher dans ce cas là. » Ikki se contenta de le regarder sans répondre. « Je ne suis pas de ce bord là. Natassia m'attend . . . . »

« Et si nous sommes réellement les deux seuls survivants ? » coupa Ikki.

« Tu essayes de me faire dire quoi là, Ikki ? »

« Que dans un cas critique tu pourrais quand même envisager la chose. »

« Non !! Ne te fais pas de fausses illusions. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

On était en plein milieu de la nuit, les deux saints dormaient. Hyoga en chien de fusil, la tête sur un de ses bras, Ikki presque parfaitement droit mais sur le côté, tous les deux se faisant face. Ils dormaient profondément et une ombre furtive passant devant leur visage ne troubla pas leur sommeil.

« Hyoga !! » murmura une voix calme et posée.

« Encore 5 minutes, maître. » murmura Hyoga dans son sommeil.

L'ombre se pencha juste à l'oreille du Cygne. « Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir 5 minutes, Koyuki. » (Nda : Koyuki veut dire petite neige en Japonais.)

Hyoga ouvrit les yeux brusquement et se redressa d'un coup. « Camus !! »

Ikki se réveilla en sursaut et comme ils étaient dans le noir, il ne vit pas l'ombre. « Tu as fait un cauchemar ? »

« Chuuuttt !! N'allumez pas la lumière cela pourrait réveiller l'observateur. »

« Qui ? »

« Vous êtes constamment sous surveillance. » expliqua Camus d'une voix pas très forte. « La nuit il n'y a qu'un seul observateur, et là il c'est endormit. J'ai un ami qui le surveille. »

« Camus !! Tu es vivant !! » Hyoga tout ému commençait déjà à avoir des larmes dans les yeux.

« Non !! » rectifia de suite Camus. « Les seules choses de vivantes ici, c'est vous quatre. »

« Quatre !! Shun et shiryu sont donc eux aussi ici ? »

« Oui, ils sont quelques mètres plus loin dans des cellules identiques aux vôtres. »

« Ils vont bien alors. Quel soulagement !! »

« Ils sont d'ailleurs même mieux installés que vous. »

« Ah bon ? »

Camus eut un petit rire. « Oui, vous n'avez pas pensé à demander des choses futiles. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Et bien, ils ont une télé, ils jouent comme des gosses aux jeux vidéos. Shun a transformé sa cellule en petit nid douillé, avec des rideaux et autres trucs pas possibles. »

« C'est Shun tout craché ça. » firent en même temps Hyoga et Ikki heureux de savoir leur deux autres frères heureux.

Mais rapidement la réalité les rattrapa. « Camus ? Où sommes nous ? Que faisons nous ici ? » demanda Hyoga sans attendre.

« Alors pour faire simple vous êtes dans le royaume des Dieux, vous êtes enfermés ici en attendant qu'une décision soit prise vous concernant. Les Dieux n'arrivent pas à ce mettre d'accord. »

« Une décision à propos de quoi ? » interrogea Ikki.

« Vous avez défiés les Dieux. Vous en avez même détruit un. Vous êtes donc considérés comme une menace pour les Dieux. Ils ne savent pas quoi faire de vous. » Camus poussa un petit soupir. « Poséidon et Athéna plaident en votre faveur et vous avez l'appui de Zeus mais les autres Dieux sont vraiment inquiets. Cela risque de prendre du temps avant qu'ils décident quelque chose. »

« Mais . . . Qu'est il arrivé à Saori ? »

« Elle est retournée sur terre. La mission d'Athéna étant finie, elle est redevenue une jeune fille tout à fait normale. D'ailleurs elle ne se rappelle de rien. » Camus redressa un peu la tête. « Je vais devoir partir. Ce serait trop dangereux de rester plus longtemps. »

« Attend !! » Hyoga se leva et avança un peu mais il ne rencontra que du vide.

« Faites comme si de rien demain matin. J'essaierai de revenir si je peux. »

« Camus !! Quel jour sommes nous ? » demanda Hyoga.

« Le temps n'est pas le même ici. Sur terre . . . Il c'est passé 3 ans. »

« 3 ans !! Tout le monde nous pense mort alors ? »

« Ils ont dressé un monument en votre honneur juste devant l'escalier sacré des douze maisons. »

Les deux saints sentirent comme un souffle frais. Ils comprirent que Camus était partit. « Un monument . . . C'est mieux que rien. » fit Ikki en se rallongeant dans son lit. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Nous avons un problème. » commença un des observateur en s'approchant du scientifique qui semblait simplement réfléchir sur une chaise.

« De quel ordre ? »

« Le vent a fait une demande incongrue. »

« Quelle est telle ? »

« Il demande à voir son frère. »

« Voilà un excellente idée. »

« Pardon !! Mais je croyais qu'ils ne devaient pas savoir que les autres étaient là. »

« C'est une consigne de qui ? »

« Du conseil. »

« Hum !! Je vais réfléchir à cela. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(à suivre)


	2. Chapter 2

Une main attrapa son bras et le secoua sans beaucoup de ménagement. « Laisse moi dormir Ikki. »

« Nissan !! Hyoga !! Réveillez vous !! » Les deux hommes eurent un sursaut, se levant d'un bond et se cognant l'un contre l'autre. Sous la violence du choc, ils tombèrent à la renverse du lit, s'écroulant par terre. « Ça va !! » cria la voix de Shun inquiète.

« Shun ?? » fit ahuri Ikki en voyant son frère. Encore sous le choc il resta les fesses à terre à fixer son jeune frère. « Shun !! Pourquoi tu es dans ma cellule ? »

« Ah, c'est la tienne ? » s'étonna Shun en jetant un coup d'œil. C'est à cet instant qu'Ikki réalisa qu'il n'était pas du bon côté. Il était dans la cellule de Hyoga. Hyoga qui d'ailleurs était par terre comme lui et se frottait la tête.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » demanda le jeune Russe.

Shun fit un magnifique sourire. « J'ai demandé à voir Nissan. »

Une tête apparue soudain derrière Andromède. « Salut !! »

« Shiryu ? » s'étonnèrent en même temps Hyoga et Ikki.

« Ils sont sympas quand même. Ils nous apportent tout ce qu'on veut. » fit Shun tout joyeux. « Je ne pensais pas qu'ils accepteraient. »

« Et t'as essayé 'Libérez nous, s'il vous plait' ? »

Shun éclata de rire à la blague de son grand frère. Il leva la tête et avec beaucoup de reconnaissance et de politesse. « Merci beaucoup. Je suis tellement content de revoir Nissan. La prochaine fois que vous passerez, vous pourrez nous ramener nos affaires s'il vous plait ? » Hyoga et Ikki encore par terre se jetèrent un regard circonspect. « Ooohh cela va être super. » s'excita Shun comme une petite puce. « On va bien s'amuser tous les quatre. »

Ikki fixa plus intensément le Cygne qui haussa les épaules avant de se lever. « Bah au moins il est content. » murmura Hyoga. « Et s'il est là tu penseras moins à ton petit problème. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Shun avait fait la conversation quasiment tout seul toute la journée. Ils en arrivaient au soir, Ikki et Hyoga n'en pouvaient plus. Eux qui n'échangeaient la plupart du temps que quelques mots dans la journée, étaient épuisés par le bavardage incessant d'Andromède. Shiryu leur lançait de temps en temps des regards compatissant, apparemment lui c'était habitué pendant ces trois mois.

Ils c'étaient assis par terre, chacun leur plateau du soir devant soit, s'étant mit face à face. Hyoga avait à peine avalé son entrée. Il repoussa le tout et sans dire un mot se leva pour aller sur son lit. « Tu es malade, Hyoga ? » s'inquiéta de suite Shun en s'interrompant.

« Non, ça va. Un peu fatigué. »

« Mais tu n'as même pas mangé. »

« Je t'assure, je suis juste un peu fatigué. Cela va très bien. J'ai toujours un peu de mal à me remettre de leurs drogues. »

« C'est vrai ! » confirma Ikki. « Il a toujours du mal a émerger et ils ont du forcer la dose cette fois-ci pour nous déplacer. »

« Et puis Shun . . . » commença d'une voix calme le dragon. « Je crois qu'il commence à se faire tard. Cela fait déjà plus d'une heure qu'ils ont éteints la grande lumière. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer aujourd'hui. »

« Allons nous coucher. » proposa Shiryu. « Une grosse journée nous attend demain si tu veux refaire toute la déco. »

« Oui !! » fit avec enthousiasme Shun, très content de l'idée de Shiryu. « Ikki tu m'aideras demain ? »

Ikki haussa les épaules, un peu étonné. « Je ne sais pas si je serais d'une grande aide mais pourquoi pas. »

Shun fut encore plus content. « Bonne nuit Nissan. Bonne nuit Hyoga. »

« Bonne nuit. » répondirent à l'unisson les deux hommes. Ikki se leva, fit glisser leurs deux plateaux que Shiryu alla mettre dans le porte-plat. Puis le phénix alla éteindre la petite lumière du bureau de Hyoga. Le Cygne c'était déjà allongé, sans même s'être déshabillé et semblait être déjà entrain de dormir.

Il ne restait que la faible lumière de la lampe de l'autre cellule, et Ikki regarda un instant Shiryu et Shun s'organiser pour la nuit avant de prendre la direction du lit déjà occupé. Il posa ses deux mains à plat et se pencha pour demander à Hyoga de se pousser un peu, mais avant même qu'il parle. « Tu fais quoi là ? » murmura Hyoga.

« Tu me fais un peu de place ? »

« Tu veux rire ? »

« Je ne vais quand même pas dormir par terre. » Tous les deux parlaient en chuchotant ne voulant pas que Shun ou Shiryu entendent, mais Andromède en voyant son frère penché sur le Cygne ainsi, lui fit un grand sourire de joie. « Si tu me fais dormir par terre, tu vas raconter quoi à Shun ? »

« Que tu es un pervers. »

« Ben voyons, et ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui est frigide ? »

Hyoga jeta un coup d'œil dans l'autre cellule, Shiryu et Shun se préparant pour dormir à deux dans le même petit lit qu'eux. Avant qu'ils se couchent et donc que Ikki et lui ne puissent plus parler sans se faire entendre même en murmurant, Hyoga se rapprocha des barreaux pour laisser de la place de l'autre côté au phénix. « Si tu tentes quoi que soit, je te vire du lit. Comprit ? » Ikki fit un petit mouvement de tête et s'allongea à la place que lui avait fait le Cygne.

Shun et shiryu aussi avaient apparemment fini de discuter, Shun vint s'allonger contre les barreaux comme Hyoga et lui attrapa les mains à travers pour les serrer. « Oh je suis trop content qu'on soit réuni. »

« Oui ! » répondit simplement Hyoga avec un léger sourire un peu forcé.

Shiryu éteignit la lumière et ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir total. Hyoga sentit le corps du phénix se rapproché un peu trop près, il n'hésita pas et lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia. « Aïe !! »

« Nissan !! Ça va ? » s'inquiéta de suite Shun.

« Euh oui, oui. Je me suis cogné la main contre le mur. »

« Oh ! » Hyoga sentit Ikki se baisser pour se frotter le mollet. Il profita de l'occasion, donna un autre coup qui faisait moins mal mais . . . Ikki s'effondra par terre. « Nissan ?? » s'inquiéta encore Andromède.

Hyoga sourit dans le noir et dit avec désinvolture. « Ikki, il n'y a pas la place pour se retourner. On tient à peine à deux dedans. »

Shun éclata de rire avant de conseiller. « Faut vous emboîtez comme deux petites cuillères, sinon vous n'y arriverez jamais. »

« Excellente idée, Shun. »

Quoi ?? Hyoga n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Une main se plaqua sur sa bouche, l'autre bras l'attrapa et le serra fermement par la taille. Ikki se colla et se cala parfaitement contre lui, allant jusqu'à même de façon obscène trouva Hyoga à coller son bassin contre ses fesses. Hyoga se mit à essayer de se dégager assez violemment, mais la prise du phénix était des plus sûr et vu que la main sur sa bouche bloquait également son nez, il commença à manquer d'air. Avec ses lèvres, Ikki repoussa doucement ses cheveux. Hyoga gigotait de moins ne moins violemment mais continuait à montrer son désaccord essayant de frapper Ikki avec ses bras vu que le phénix avait bloqué pratiquement depuis les début ses pieds entre ses jambes.

Sa nuque et son oreille dégagées, Ikki souffla doucement et Hyoga eut un frisson incontrôlable. « Si tu continues à gigoter tu vas m'exciter. » souffla le phénix. Le Cygne se figea immédiatement. Ikki avait du remarquer sa respiration un peu erratique car il dégagea un peu de pression sur sa bouche et le laissa respirer. « Tu as raison Shun, Cette position est plus confortable. »

« Oui, on dort comme ça nous aussi. » Hyoga sentit les mains de Shun traverser à nouveau les barreaux et chercher ses mains qu'il trouva rapidement. Entre Ikki et Shun il n'avait plus aucun moyen de bouger.

« Dors bien Hyoga. » se moqua Ikki avant de plonger son visage dans sa nuque et de s'endormir.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il avait cru être incapable de dormir de la nuit de cette façon, mais apparemment les types qui les séquestraient avaient encore usés de leur drogue. Il avait sombré, sans même réaliser. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement et ne réalisa qu'à cet instant le remue-ménage dans les deux cellules.

« Ça y est !! Il se réveille !! » s'écria Shun.

« Tu vois. Je t'avais dit qu'il avait du mal avec les drogues. » répondit Ikki calmement.

Hyoga se redressa doucement, les trois autres l'observant avec presque inquiétude. Le Cygne écarquilla les yeux. « Mais c'est quoi tout ce fatras ? »

Ikki s'assit sur le bord du lit et passa une main dans ses cheveux que Hyoga repoussa. « Ça va ? »

« Mais oui. »

« Tu as dormi vraiment longtemps. » fit Shun.

Hyoga ne répondit pas et sortit du lit, surtout pour s'éloigner d'Ikki. « C'est quoi tout ça ? » demanda t il en montrant plusieurs cartons.

« Nos affaires. »

« Mais on ne va pas garder tout ça ici ? On est obligé de partager 20 m² à 4. »

« Mais une fois rangé, je t'assure que ça ira. »

Hyoga regarda plus précisément les cartons et sortit un objet d'une forme indéterminée. « On a pas besoin de tous ces trucs. »

« Mais . . . » voulu protester Shun en faisant un regard suppliant.

Hyoga reposa un peu sèchement l'objet montrant son désaccord. Ikki l'observait avec intensité depuis son réveil. « Quoi ? »

« Tu sais je ne connais pas Camus, mais à cet instant précis je suis sûr que tu lui ressembles énormément. »

« On est pas en colonie de vacances. » hurla Hyoga devenant brusquement fou de rage. Le sursaut que firent Shun et Shiryu les fit bondir. « On est prisonniers, séquestrés. Ils vont peut-être nous tuer. »

Ikki n'avait eut d'abord aucune réaction comme si les cris de Hyoga l'avaient figé. Brusquement il sauta sur le jeune Russe et prit sa tête entre ses mains. « Hé !! » cria t il en forçant Hyoga à le fixer dans les yeux.

Hyoga eut le réflexe d'attraper ses deux poignets mais les serras avec une telle force qu'ils se mirent tous les deux à trembler. « Je ne veux pas mourir comme ça . . . Pas mourir ici. » continua à hurler Hyoga.

« Si on doit en arriver là . . . . Je te tuerai de mes propres mains. » Hyoga éclata brusquement en sanglot. Ikki approcha son visage et embrassa voracement le Cygne tremblant et pleurant. La pression sur ses poignets augmenta jusqu'à la pire douleur, mais il n'arrêta pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait. « Ne craque pas maintenant . . . J'ai besoin de toi. » murmura le phénix leurs lèvres à peine séparées.

Ikki ne pu même pas savoir si Hyoga avait entendu ses derniers mots, la pression se relâcha doucement et Hyoga s'effondra inconscient.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Est-ce que vous avez trouvez une explication à cette crise ? » demanda le scientifique en observant avec minutie Hyoga inconscient allongé sur le lit.

« Eh bien . . . Nous avons remarqué qu'il . . . Ces derniers temps . . . Il ne dort quasiment jamais. »

« Comment ? »

« Il ne dort que lorsque nous utilisons le gaz soporifique . . . le reste du temps il reste allongé dans son lit les yeux grands ouverts. »

« C'est très mauvais ça. »

« Oui, et il doit lutter inconsciemment contre le gaz car nous devons systématiquement le piquer pour qu'il ne se réveille pas pendant nos visites. »

« Ce qui lui fait double de somnifère par rapport aux autres. »

« Ce qui explique donc le fait qu'après il ait plus de mal à émerger que les autres. »

« Je croyais vous avoir demandé de doser plus précisément. »

« Nous essayons, mais avec sa résistance tout est faussé. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Une main passa dans ses cheveux, il la repoussa d'un geste brusque. « Ne me touche pas ? » murmura t il alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore ouvert les yeux.

« Content de voir que tu es en forme dès le réveil. »

Le jeune Russe ouvrit les yeux et fixa Ikki assit sur le bord du lit et penché au dessus de lui. « Je suis resté inconscient longtemps ? »

« Une grosse partie de la matinée, on est en début d'après-midi. » Hyoga se redressa en repoussant sans ménagement le phénix pour qu'il prenne ses distances. Ikki lui tendit de suite un plateau plein. « Tu as faim ? »

Hyoga prit le plateau sans même remercier et commença à manger. Il n'avait pas fait attention et donc fixa d'un air un peu bête l'autre côté de la cellule. « C'est quoi ça ? »

« Une décoration de mon petit frère, donnant une certaine intimité. » Hyoga fixa plus intensément le grand rideau de velours épais, tendu entre les deux cellules. « Tu sais ce n'est pas totalement idiot. Ne pas voir les barreaux me fait du bien et puis . . . » Ikki se leva du lit et alla vers le rideau qui souleva à un coin. Hyoga pu voir qu'il y avait également un rideau de l'autre côté dans la cellule de Shun et Shiryu. « Cela coupe un peu le son. »

« Nissan ? Hyoga est réveillé ? »

« Oui, il reprend des forces. » Le rideau de l'autre côté se souleva et Hyoga vit apparaître Andromède. « Ça va ? Tu aimes la nouvelle disposition ? »

« Euh oui. »

« Ouh ouh. » Shun tendit au maximum les bras vers lui et Hyoga du sortir du lit pour le rejoindre, car le lit avait été mit de l'autre côté de la pièce. Shun le serra dans ses bras. « Tu nous as fait une de ses peurs. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Mais Nissan à réagit de suite et c'était tellement romantique. »

« Romantique ? » Hyoga jeta un coup d'œil à Ikki, alors qu'il était toujours emprisonné des bras de Shun. Le phénix lui fit un petit signe essayant de minimiser la chose.

« Oui, mais tu sais c'est normal. Entre Shiryu et moi aussi il c'est crée des liens spéciaux. » Shun eut un petit rire. « On est juste allé moins vite que vous. » Hyoga resta là ne sachant comment réagir. Shun le lâcha enfin. « Bon allez !! Je dois finir notre installation et toi il faut que tu reprennes des forces. On se revoit tout à l'heure. »

« Euh oui. » Shun referma le rideau et Ikki fit de même. Hyoga envoya de suite une claque sur l'épaule d'Ikki. « Qu'est ce que tu es allé raconter ? » demanda t il en se remettant à murmurer.

« Ils m'ont vus t'embrasser. Tu voulais que je dise quoi après ça ? »

« Tu lui as dit qu'on était ensemble ? » fit le Cygne ne voulant pas y croire.

« J'ai juste dit qu'on était devenus très proche. »

« Non mais c'est n'importe quoi. »

« Cela n'a aucune conséquences. »

« Cette nuit aussi cela n'avait pas de conséquences ? » Hyoga fixa Ikki, avec un regard froid à donner des frissons dans le dos. « Recommence ça et tu me le paieras. »

« Que je recommence quoi ? » Ikki attrapa d'un geste vif la taille de Hyoga et le colla contre lui. « Ça ? » Puis sans lui laisser le temps, une main attrapa son menton et lui releva la tête pour l'embrasser. Hyoga se cambra au maximum pour l'éviter mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Il donna un grand coup dans les côtes du phénix et quand il sentit la langue s'immiscer dans sa bouche, il mordit. Ikki le lâcha brusquement. « Où ça ? » Ikki le regarda comme on regarde une bête sauvage, prêt à faire tous les sacrifices pour l'apprivoiser. Il posa le dos de sa main sur sa bouche tout en fixant le Cygne, puis jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa main maintenant avec du sang dessus. « Cela valait le coup quand même. »

« Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? »

« Je ne suis pas malade, Hyoga. »

« Ecoute, je veux bien qu'on en parle, calmement, tranquillement. On peut trouver une solution. »

« Hum ! Camus doit être vachement fier de toi. »

« Laisse Camus en dehors de ça. » Ikki alla au bureau et s'assit tranquillement sur l'unique chaise de la cellule. Hyoga s'approcha un peu, mais préféra garder une distance de sécurité tout de même. « Tu es en manque, c'est normal. On est que des êtres humains après tout. Mais il faut que tu te rendes compte que je ne suis pas une femme . . . » Hyoga eut une hésitation mais finalement lâcha ce qu'il avait à dire. « Et encore moins Esméralda. »

Ikki éclata de rire. « Oh non ! » Ikki se leva et s'éloigna de Hyoga. « Je ne pensai pas que tu serais assez dégueulasse pour utiliser cet argument. »

« Quoi ? Mais non !! »

Ikki revint à grande vitesse sur lui et Hyoga n'eut que le réflexe de reculer tellement il fut surpris. Il se retrouva dos au mur, Ikki avait posé brusquement ses deux mains des deux côtés de sa tête. « Je ne fais pas un transfert, Hyoga. Et désolé de te décevoir, je ne suis pas en manque. Tu m'as toujours plu, c'est plutôt Esméralda qui servait de substitut. »

« Arrête de dire des idioties pareilles. »

« Tu m'attires Hyoga, plus fort qu'un aimant et tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, cela ne partira pas. »

« Mais toi tu dois t'attendre à ce que je ne te cède pas. »

Les deux hommes se jugèrent du regard. Une sorte de regard félin et sauvage pour Hyoga et un regard de fauve et chasseur chez Ikki. « Cela va peut-être t'étonner mais je sais être patient. »

« Et cela ne va pas t'étonner je sais être glacial. »

« Pas de chance, c'est ce qui m'attire chez toi. »

« N'essaye même pas. » Hyoga se baissa et se dégagea d'Ikki. Il alla au bureau et commença à s'occuper comme il en avait l'habitude.

« On a fini ? »

« On a fini. » Ikki avec un petit sourire s'approcha de Hyoga et déposa du bout des lèvres un baiser sur la nuque du Cygne. Ce dernier se figea légèrement mais n'eut pas d'autres réaction et Ikki savait pourquoi. Hyoga voulait se montrer insensible et maître de lui-même.

« Tu sais . . . Cela ne me dérange pas que ce soit toi qui choisi du où, quand et comment. »

« Je ne veux même pas avoir ce genre de questions à me poser. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Allez !! Viens te coucher. » Ikki murmurait toujours. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie que Shun et Shiryu puissent entendre. Il tendit une main.

« Tu peux toujours rêver. » répondit sec et froid Hyoga.

« Cela fait trois jours que tu dors assis par terre. »

« C'est très bien. »

« Alors réclame au moins un futon. On trouvera bien un coin pour le mettre la journée. »

« Ça va je te dis. Laisse moi tranquille. »

« Tu sais que tu es une vraie tête de mule ? »

« C'est de famille à ce qui parait. » Ikki se rallongea confortablement sur le dos, passa les mains derrière la tête et se mit à fixer le plafond.

« Pourquoi est ce que cela t'énerve tant que ça ? Tu me laisserais faire et on en parlerait plus. »

« Te laisser faire ? Et qu'est ce que ton esprit pervers à imaginer ? »

« Nissan ? » Hyoga se leva d'un bond et retourna au bureau comme s'il était occupé. « Vous ne dormez pas encore ? »

« Non ! » Ikki sortit du lit et souleva le rideau, de l'autre côté se tenait Shun apparemment prêt à aller se coucher.

« Dites on a eut une idée. » Shun désigna Shiryu allongé bouquinant. « Vous croyez que si on demande une douche ils nous l'installerait ? »

« Une douche ? »

« Bah oui. J'en ai marre de me laver à la main. Une douche, cela fait des semaines que j'en rêve. »

Ikki sembla réfléchir, mais Hyoga haussa les épaules. « A part encombrer un peu plus nos cellules je ne vois pas à quoi cela servirait. »

Ikki fit un regard compatissant à son frère. « C'est vrai Shun, on a déjà pas beaucoup de place. »

« Oui, vous avez sans doute raison. C'est dommage quand même. »

« On trouvera une autre solution. »

« Tu n'as qu'à leur dire qu'on se prêtera de notre plein gré à leur tests, s'ils acceptent de nous loger dans un endroit plus grand et plus confortable. » proposa Hyoga l'air de rien.

« Hé mais c'est une super idée ça. » s'extasia Shun.

Hyoga se leva et s'approcha d'Ikki, il se pencha à son oreille. « Tu ferais mieux de le calmer parce que s'ils refusent il va être extrêmement déçu. »

« Shun !! Ce n'est pas sûr qu'ils acceptent. » s'empressa de dire le phénix.

« Cela ne coûte rien d'essayer. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Hyoga ?? »

« Hum ! » Ce qu'il avait mal à la tête.

« Je crois que finalement ils ont peut-être acceptés. »

Hyoga fronça les sourcils. « Parle pas si fort. » bougonna t il. « J'ai mal au crâne. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne réduisent pas la dose pour toi. Ils ont bien vus que tu supportais mal les somnifères. » Hyoga ouvrit lentement les yeux, mais il eut l'impression que son mal de crâne empirait rien qu'en ouvrant les yeux. D'ailleurs sa vue était plus que trouble au début. Il remarqua pourtant Ikki en face de lui. Il ne comprit d'abord pas sa position. « Surtout . . . N'essaie pas de baisser les bras. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu me déboîtes les deux épaules. » Hyoga essaya de se concentrer. « Nous sommes en équilibre sur une sorte de balance. » expliqua Ikki comprenant que Hyoga n'arrivait pas vraiment à émerger. « Nous sommes attachés avec des menottes à plusieurs mètres l'un de l'autre mais les chaînes qui nous maintiennent les bras en l'air, on dirait qu'elles sont reliées. Le moindre mouvement malheureux et on bascule. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a en dessous ? »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une illusion d'optique mais cela ressemble à un gouffre sans fond. »

Hyoga referma les yeux se disant que cela ne servait à rien qu'il essaye de voir nettement, cela renforçait son mal de crâne. « Comment peut on être en équilibre l'un par rapport à l'autre ? Tu as plusieurs kilos de plus que moi. »

« Tu as du leste aux chevilles, d'ailleurs je me demande si ce n'est pas aussi pour que tu ne fasses pas tes acrobaties. »

« Ikki . . . je ne peux pas maintenant. Faut que je . . . »

« Tu ne vas pas me faire un malaise ? »

« Laisse moi me reposer. »

« Non !! Secoue toi un peu. J'ai toujours peur que tu ne te réveilles jamais quand tu es comme ça. »

« Faudra que tu leurs demandes pourquoi ils m'assomment autant. »

Ikki ne répondit pas. Il laissa quelques minutes à Hyoga, mais vérifiait quand même malgré la distance s'il respirait toujours. « Hyoga ? »

« Ce n'est pas logique. »

« Qu'est ce qui n'est pas logique ? »

« Ce que tu m'as décrit. »

« Il y a un piège tu penses ? »

Hyoga redressa un peu la tête mais resta les yeux fermés. « Est-ce que des chaînes semblant ne servir à rien sont fixées au mur ? »

Ikki vérifia ce que venait de demander le Cygne, d'ailleurs il se contorsionna un peu pour regarder derrière lui. « Seulement de ton côté. Il y a une chaîne qui semble pendre pliée en deux dans un anneau, je ne vois pas quelle taille elle peut faire, je ne vois pas les bouts. »

« D'accord . . . Alors avance lentement vers moi. »

« Quoi ? Mais on va basculer. »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Si tu vas doucement, la planche sous nos pieds va seulement pencher. »

« Et si on attendait que tu te sentes mieux ? »

« Ça va, j'ai juste un mal de crâne horrible, et ce n'est pas en restant comme ça qu'il partira. »

« Je serai plus rassuré si tu ouvrais les yeux. » Hyoga ouvrit lentement des yeux brumeux. « Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

« On s'en inquiétera quand on sera sorti d'ici. Avance vers moi. »

Ikki hésita, leva doucement le pied droit . . . mais le reposa. « Dis moi ce qui va se passer. Je préfère que tu m'expliques avant. »

« Leur but est seulement de savoir quelles solutions nous allons prendre pour nous libérer, non ? »

« Oui, enfin c'est ta théorie. »

« Ils n'ont pas l'intention de nous tuer. Ils s'amusent trop avec nous. Ils nous observent, regardent nos réactions face à une situation, même dans nos cellules. »

« On dirait bien. »

« Les deux premières fois, il n'y avait en réalité absolument rien de dangereux. C'est la même chose cette fois-ci. »

« Peut-être . . . Tu avais quand même failli t'étrangler. »

« La corde avait été sectionnée exprès. Elle lâchait dans tous les cas. Ikki fait moi confiance. Avance vers moi. »

Ikki fit un pas en avant, lentement, très lentement mais s'arrêta en voyant que la planche sur laquelle ils étaient penchait dangereusement du côté de Hyoga, ce dernier obligé de se tenir en équilibre et cambré vers l'arrière. « Non, attend. »

« C'est exactement le résultat que je veux obtenir. Continue ! »

« Tu vas tomber. »

« Ikki réfléchi, c'est toi qui me tient, tu fais contre poids. »

« C'est une très mauvaise idée. » Pourtant Ikki fit lentement un nouveau pas en avant.

« Une mauvaise idée qui fonctionne. » répondit Hyoga se cambrant un peu plus vers l'arrière.

« Si la planche tombe ? »

« On ne pourra plus se libérer, mais on ne tombera pas. »

« Ah ! Me voilà rassuré. » ironisa Ikki en faisant un nouveau pas. Le phénix fit plusieurs autres pas en faisant attention. Le silence c'était quelque peu installé, Ikki trop concentré et Hyoga ne voulant pas lui faire faire un faux pas. Ikki arriva enfin pratiquement contre Hyoga et ce dernier le dos pratiquement à l'horizontal. « C'est trop court. » se cru obligé de dire le phénix en voyant Hyoga essayer d'atteindre le mur.

« J'avais vu. » Hyoga était brusquement froid, énervé et déçu qu'il faille qu'il change ses plans. « Bon écoute, je vais faire un truc mais je voudrais que tu évites d'en profiter. »

« C'est pas vraiment le moment de fantasmer. »

« Heureux de te l'entendre dire. Viens plus près. »

« Tu veux carrément que je me colle à toi ? »

« Oui !! » souffla Hyoga pas vraiment enchanté.

« Tu seras quand même trop court tu t'en rends compte ? »

« Pas forcément. »

« Précise ! »

Hyoga leva les yeux au ciel. « Ikki je suis pas dans une position super confortable, fais ce que je te dis. »

« Okay okay. » Ikki fit un nouveau pas et se retrouva coller au bassin du Cygne. Hyoga leva une jambe, la montant jusqu'à la taille d'Ikki, avec une petite impulsion il réussit à monter l'autre jambe. Ikki surpris eut le réflexe idiot d'essayer de baisser les bras et tenter de lui attraper les jambes.

« T'es malade !! » hurla Hyoga en faisant une grimace de douleur sous la traction que supportèrent ses bras.

« Oh pardon !! » Ikki releva immédiatement les bras.

Hyoga resta un instant avec une douleur sur le visage puis se décontracta doucement. « Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour me maintenir ainsi. »

« J'ai été surpris. »

« Bon d'accord. » se calma Hyoga. « Tu peux faire deux pas ? Cela devrait suffire. »

« Oui. » Ikki fit les deux pas demandés et Hyoga attrapa sans difficulté la chaîne qui pendait. « Et maintenant ? »

« Donne moi une minute. »

Ikki observa le Cygne, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, mais aimant le voir ainsi face à lui, allongé et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il aurait donné beaucoup pour pouvoir le déshabiller et en profiter. « Alors comme ça, même avec du poids aux chevilles tu peux faire tes acrobaties. » fit il enfin après un silence avec un petit sourire.

« Remercie Camus. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas. »

« Mais tu . . . » Hyoga eut un geste brusque, lâcha les chaînes reliées au mur par inadvertance. D'ailleurs il serait tombé à la verticale la tête en bas si ses mains n'étaient pas reliées à Ikki. Ce mouvement décontenança Ikki qui fit un pas en arrière, la planche bougea dangereusement et . . . Ils tombèrent tous les deux à la renverse. Ils se retrouvèrent en plein milieu, l'un contre l'autre, les bras en l'air, sans plus aucun moyen de pouvoir se libérer. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder le souffle court, puis Hyoga fronça les sourcils et envoya son genou entre les jambes du phénix. « Tu avais dit que tu n'en profiterais pas. »

Ikki poussa un petit gémissement étouffé sous la douleur. « Qu'est ce qui te prend ? » demanda t il d'une voix erratique au bout d'un petit moment.

« Tu étais entrain de . . . » Le visage du Cygne devint encore plus en colère. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça. »

« Tu crois que je peux contrôler ce genre de choses ? Et puis c'est de ta faute. Tu as vu comment tu étais sur moi. Tu m'aguichais. »

« J'essayai de nous sortir de là. » s'énerva Hyoga. « Tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller maintenant. Ne compte plus sur moi. »

« Il y a quand même un moyen de sortir ? » Hyoga tourna la tête sur le côté, ne répondant pas et montrant qu'il ne répondrait pas, en aucun cas.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Alors ? » murmura la voix de Shun à travers les barreaux. « Comment vous vous êtes débrouillés. »

Ikki s'assit par terre, de façon à être proche de son frère. « On a foiré et vous ? »

« Pareil. Je ne vois pas comment ils voulaient qu'on sorte d'un piège pareil. »

« Hyoga a failli réussir. » répondit Ikki en fixant le Cygne allongé sur le lit dormant encore.

« Ah bon ? »

« Mais je l'ai déstabilisé sans faire exprès et on a loupé notre chance. »

« Mince ! Tu crois qu'il va dormir encore longtemps ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais je vais peut-être en profiter pour aller prendre une douche. » Ikki fit un clin d'oeil à son frère, qui se retint de rire.

« Oui, Shiryu est passé avant moi. Il doit se douter que je vais y rester des heures. »

« Tu étais déjà long sous la douche avant alors je ne veux pas imaginer aujourd'hui. » Le phénix était contre les barreaux, près de son frère mais tourné vers leur cellule. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois. Il avait l'impression que c'était la même cellule tout en étant différente. « Tu ne trouves pas . . . on dirait que c'est plus grand. » Pourtant, c'était bien leur cellule. Les objets étaient exactement à la même place qu'avant. Une éraflure au mur faite par Hyoga était toujours là.

« C'est comme si ils avaient poussés les murs. » confirma Shun.

« C'est peut-être ce qu'ils ont fait. » En tout cas ceux qui les séquestraient avaient tenus leur part du marché. Maintenant chaque cellule avait une sorte de petite salle de bain, plus intime que le lavabo et le WC qu'ils avaient avant. Le luxe d'une douche leur étaient permis et la couche une place avait été remplacée par un lit deux places qui pouvait être rabattu contre le mur pendant la journée, leur laissant de la place. Ils avaient maintenant deux chaises plutôt confortables et une table à rabat remplaçait le bureau. Même la petite étagère d'origine avait été remplacée par une plus grande pour qu'ils puissent y mettre leurs affaires.

« Quand Hyoga se réveillera je lui ferai un gros câlin d'avoir eut cette idée géniale. »

« J'aimerai bien pouvoir en faire autant. » murmura Ikki.

« Quoi ? »

« Non, rien. Je parle tout seul. » Ikki se leva lentement. « Bon je vais prendre une douche. On se voit pour midi. »

« D'accord. A tout à l'heure. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hyoga ouvrit les yeux et sortit du lit sans même regarder les changements autour de lui. « A tiens tu es réveillé. » Le Cygne posa son regard deux secondes sur le visage d'Ikki puis détourna la tête. Ikki ne se démonta pas. « On a une douche maintenant, tu peux y aller si tu veux. » Hyoga jeta un coup d'œil au coin salle de bain mais ne répondit toujours pas. « Tu as l'intention de me faire la gueule longtemps ? » Le phénix ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Dans le piège, l'un contre l'autre, ils étaient restés plusieurs heures sans doute et Hyoga n'avait pas desserré une seule fois les dents. « Bon comme tu veux mais Shun va se poser des questions. »

Hyoga resta un instant a fixé la petite salle de bain, puis toujours sans un mot y alla. Ikki l'observa faire se disant que les prochains jours allaient être longs, très longs. Pourquoi il ne voulait pas accepter ? Il n'y avait rien de mal à ce qu'il ressentait. En plus il ne pouvait pas le contrôler, ce n'était donc pas entièrement de sa faute. Il trouvait surtout la réaction de Hyoga excessive, et . . . Il avait l'impression qu'il lui cachait des choses, comme le fait qu'il avait l'air d'être super au courant des tests qu'on leur faisait subir.

Ikki avait avancé lentement vers la petite salle de bain, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Hyoga bien sûr avait tiré le rideau mais il entendait l'eau coulée. « Dis moi . . . C'est vraiment Camus qui t'a appris ces techniques pour t'évader ? C'est assez impressionnant mais en même temps intriguant. Le dernier piège, on aurait dit que tu le connaissais. »

D'un coup le rideau fut tiré et Ikki eut un sursaut surpris. Hyoga le regardait comme s'il avait envie de le tuer. « T'es vraiment un boulet. A cause de toi on a loupé le dernier test. »

« Ce n'était qu'un test. Tu ne vas pas . . . »

« Je déteste perdre. » Ikki haussa un sourcil étonné. Ce n'était pas du tout dans le caractère de Hyoga ça. Hyoga était un peu comme Shun. Ils étaient d'excellents 'bons perdants' surtout si c'était pour une bonne cause ou pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un. Ils voyaient toujours le bon côté des choses même dans la défaite. Pourquoi avoir perdu pouvait rendre Hyoga en colère à ce point ? Il devrait y avoir une autre raison, une raison beaucoup plus subtile.

« Et si tu me disais plutôt ce qui te tracasse. »

Le Cygne le poussa d'un geste brusque contre les barreaux. « C'est toi qui m'agace. Rien que toi. »

« Tu me méprises ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors je n'ai plus rien à perdre. »

« Pard . . . ? » Ikki attrapa brusquement le Cygne par le bras et le projeta tout comme venait de faire Hyoga avec lui contre les barreaux mais de façon plus violente et face aux barreaux. Il lui tordit assez violemment le bras dans le dos mais Hyoga ne laissa échapper aucun bruit de douleur.

Le phénix se colla à son dos et murmura à son oreille. « Tu me caches quelque chose. Je le sens. »

« Tu deviens complètement parano. » répondit le jeune Russe avec véhémence.

« Pourquoi connaissais tu le dernier piège ? »

« Je ne le . . . »

Ikki lui tordit un peu plus le bras, pourtant Hyoga n'eut aucune réaction à part d'arrêter d'essayer de répondre. « J'ai la désagréable impression que tu te moques de moi. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'énerva le Cygne. « Parce que Camus nous avaient préparer à toutes les éventualités ? Alors que ton maître n'a jamais rien fait d'autre que te donner des coups. »

Le phénix fronça les sourcils. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais également expert en coups bas. »

« Pardon !! » répondit de suite Hyoga avec sincérité. « Pardon, Ikki. Je ne le pensais pas. Mais tu m'as mit en rogne. On devait réussir ce test. »

« Pourquoi ? » Hyoga décida à nouveau de jouer les muets. « Bon alors . . . et si on faisait un pari ? »

« Un pari ? »

« Si j'arrive à faire une chose, tu m'expliques tout. »

« Non !! L'enseignement de Camus doit rester entre les saints de glace. » Ikki retira la pression quelques secondes, Hyoga eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête qu'il fut à nouveau plaqué aux barreaux.

« Pas grave. Je vais parier autre chose. »

« Quoi ? »

Ikki se colla contre son dos, agrippa fermement ses poignets qu'il plaqua comme tout son corps contre les barreaux. « Si j'arrive à te donner même qu'une infime seconde de plaisir, tu devras m'accepter. »

« Tu es entrain de devenir fou. »

« Si je n'y arrive pas. Je te promets de te laisser tranquille . . . toujours. »

« Je ne veux pas faire ce genre de pari stupide . . . »

« Tu n'as pas le choix. » Ikki qui avait gardé son tee-shirt à portée, l'attrapa et le déchira avec ses dents pendant que son corps et une de ses mains maintenaient Hyoga sous son emprise. « Tu aimais jouer aux pièges de Camus. Tu vas aimer jouer aux miens. » Hyoga tenta de se débattre plus violemment quand il comprit qu'Ikki avait l'intention de l'attacher. Mais Ikki avait quand même pas mal d'atouts de son côté, son poids et sa force étaient supérieurs aux siens. Il réussit quand même à griffer le phénix pendant qu'il lui attachait la première main. La riposte ne se fit pas attendre et Hyoga eut le souffle coupé lorsque Ikki se plaqua plus violemment contre lui. « Tout pourrait se passer très bien, Hyoga. » murmura le phénix alors qu'il lui attachait la deuxième main.

Le Cygne ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer que Ikki allait faire ça, mais il ne lui donnerait pas le plaisir de lui montrer que cela pouvait l'affecter. Il rouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne sentait plus le corps d'Ikki contre lui. Le phénix avait du l'observer en s'éloignant légèrement car il le sentit approcher dès qu'il eut ouvert les yeux. Le souffle chaud, murmuré à son oreille lui paru paradoxalement rassurant.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal tu sais. Je veux juste te donner du plaisir. »

« Tu veux me forcer à faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas. »

« Comment peux-tu dire que tu ne veux pas quelque chose que tu ne connais même pas ? » Hyoga ne répondit pas. Il n'avait même plus envie de parler avec lui. Ikki ne chercha pas à aller plus loin dans la discussion. Hyoga sentit un mouvement derrière lui, il tourna donc légèrement la tête pour voir mais il ne trouva pas Ikki. « Je te donne du plaisir. Tu me laisses en prendre. C'est un marché honnête, non ? »

Hyoga décida encore une fois de ne pas répondre, mais les mots d'Ikki lui permit de savoir où il était. Ikki c'était accroupit. Il réussit donc à se contrôler lorsqu'il sentit les mains sur ses hanches et que doucement son pantalon lui fut dégrafé et glissé vers le bas. Hyoga se sentit plus que gêné de se retrouver nu comme ça, Ikki le regardant. Les mains du phénix glissèrent sur ses jambes, doucement, très doucement. Il le caressa d'ailleurs un long moment, comme si Ikki essayait de le détendre car il s'agissait simplement de caresses tendres, presque anodines.

Ikki finit quand même par se relever et se colla tendrement contre lui, ses mains posées calmement sur ses hanches remontèrent doucement son tee-shirt. « Juste du plaisir, Hyoga. » Une des mains du phénix glissa jusqu'à son bas ventre et l'autre caressait sa poitrine.

« Je ne ressens aucun plaisir à tes caresses. » essaya Hyoga, espérant que cela ferait abandonner Ikki.

« Je viens juste de commencer. Laisse moi le temps. » Hyoga prit une grande inspiration, ferma à nouveau les yeux et tenta de penser à autre chose. Il n'était pas si naïf que ça. Camus le lui avait expliqué, avec ce genre de choses son corps pouvait le trahir à tout moment. Il fallait donc qu'il se concentre sur autre chose, qu'il fasse tout pour ne pas sentir ces mains sur son corps. « Je sais que si quelqu'un peu me résister . . . ou faire semblant de me résister, c'est bien toi. »

Hyoga déstabilisé eut un sursaut et ouvrit les yeux tombant sur les barreaux et le mur gris. « Alors pourquoi fais tu ça ? »

« Une fois dans ta vie tu crois être capable d'avoir plus confiance en tes sentiments, qu'en ta raison ? »

« Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour toi. »

« Bien sûr !! Tu es un saint de glace. Pour faire honneur à Camus tu te dois de n'avoir de sentiments pour personne. »

Hyoga eut un profond soupir las. Il abandonnait, Ikki ne voulait pas écouter. Il n'avait plus qu'à mettre toutes les chances de son côté et trouver le moyen pour que son corps ne réagisse pas. Ikki était un homme de parole, il le laisserait tranquille si Hyoga n'avait aucun plaisir. Il avait l'impression que pour l'instant il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Les caresses d'Ikki n'étaient pas désagréables mais de là à parler de plaisir, il y avait une marge. Paradoxalement, c'était les murmures et le souffle chaud à son oreille qui le troublait plus que les caresses. Quand Ikki lui murmurait à son oreille ses mots, leurs sens n'avaient pas d'importance, il avait l'impression qu'ils pénétraient et parcouraient tout son être.

Hyoga tourna brusquement la tête sur le côté, il sentit le sursaut d'Ikki mais s'en moqua. Rien que de penser au souffle à son oreille il avait sentit son corps s'assoupir. Il fallait qu'il fasse plus attention, qu'il pense à autre chose.

« Tu commences à être troublé. » murmura le phénix dans son cou. Hyoga serra les dents.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il se trouble, si au moins Ikki pouvait se taire et ne plus souffler contre sa peau. C'était ça qui pourrait faire réagir son corps et rien d'autre. Son ennemi du moment était donc cette voix au timbre bas et grave mais contenant une certaine douceur et se souffle chaud et envoûtant. Mais c'était comme si Ikki avait comprit, pourtant il croyait ne rien avoir laissé paraître. Mais le souffle d'Ikki contre son cou glissa doucement dans son dos, un frôlement se fit dans ses reins accompagné de se souffle si troublant pour lui. Un murmure soufflé dans ses reins comme si Ikki leur parlait à eux, suivit d'un doux contact.

Hyoga serra encore les dents. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Ikki n'avait il pas continué avec ses mains ? Les mains du phénix ne lui faisaient pratiquement rien. Dans le creux de ses reins, le contact des lèvres d'Ikki se fit plus sentir puis un contact plus humide. Hyoga eut un léger hoquet quand il se rendit compte que c'était la langue du phénix qui glissait lentement. « Cette peau . . . J'ai toujours voulu y goûter. »

Les mains tout aussi passionnées mais qui ne troublaient pas le jeune Russe glissèrent dans son sous-vêtements mais restèrent posées simplement sur ses hanches. La langue glissait toujours dans son dos comme si Ikki préférait embrasser cette partie de son corps plutôt que sa bouche. Enfin d'un sens cela l'arrangeait, il ne se voyait pas embrasser Ikki.

Son dernier vêtement glissa un peu et la langue vint glisser doucement entre ses fesses. Hyoga ne supporta plus. Il donna un petit coup de pied vers l'arrière pour atteindre Ikki et s'écria. « Ikki !! C'est dégoûtant !! »

Ikki ne sembla pas trop déstabilisé. Ses mains restèrent là où elles étaient, glissant juste un peu pour que le sous-vêtement tombe de lui-même et Ikki se redressa. Il colla de suite son corps contre le sien et vint souffler dans son oreille. « Mais non ! Et puis ne parle pas si fort. Tu vas alerter Shun et Shiryu. »

C'était peut-être ce qu'il devait faire. Ikki ne ferait pas quelque chose qui pourrait choquer Shun. Mais il resta là, sans crier, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne voulait surtout pas que Shun et Shiryu le voit ainsi. Il était nu, attaché. Non, il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention des deux autres. Ikki lui, avait continué, comme s'il savait déjà, avant même Hyoga, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on les voient dans cette position. Le phénix c'était donc simplement mit à lui faire une sorte de suçon dans le cou, son corps collé contre le sien, ses mains glissantes sur sa peau.

« Bon !! Cela va prendre combien de temps ? » s'impatienta Hyoga. « J'aimerai bien que tu me détaches. »

Ikki eut un petit pouffement « Je te détacherai quand j'aurai obtenu ce que je veux. »

Hyoga essaya le cynisme, peut-être que cela décontenancerait Ikki et qu'il abandonnerait. « Bon bah dépêche toi. J'irai bien prendre une douche. »

« Hyoga ! » Ikki laissa un silence comme s'il réfléchissait. « Moi qui voulait faire ça de façon romantique. » Hyoga même sans voir le visage d'Ikki comprit qu'il se moquait un peu de lui. « Ma bouche semble te faire plus d'effet que mes mains. Je vais donc utiliser ma bouche pour te donner du plaisir. »

« Je trouve cela seulement dégoûtant. » répondit encore une fois Hyoga mais sans conviction. Ikki était décidé, il ne reculerait pas.

Les mains du phénix se firent plus pressantes, elles passèrent à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et avec douceur lui fit écarter plus les jambes. Hyoga au début ne comprit pas jusqu'à . . . Ikki s'accroupit à nouveau et passa sa tête entre ses jambes. « Non, mais t'es cinglé ma parole. » fut le seul réflexe du jeune Russe en baissant la tête. Ikki sourit et n'attendit pas pour venir lécher son sexe. Hyoga se cambra immédiatement ne comprenant pas. Pourquoi cette bouche arrivait elle à ce point à lui faire perdre tous ses moyens ? Il voulait se soustraire à cette bouche et en même temps s'y enfoncer plus profondément. « Ce qu'il fait chaud. » Il ne s'était pas rendit compte qu'il avait dit ça à voix haute.

Ikki arrêta et se fut une telle surprise pour Hyoga qu'il eut un hoquet. Le phénix se redressa devant lui, entre ses bras. « Et cela ne va pas s'arranger. »

« Tu as fini ? Tu me relâches ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? » Ikki avait un petit sourire de circonstance que Hyoga n'aima pas du tout. « Je sais que tu préfères ma bouche mais je vais devoir faire autrement. »

« Pourquoi ? » Son visage se ferma brusquement en réalisant que c'était lui qui avait parlé. Ikki lui semblait très amusé. « Ta main ou ta bouche cela n'a pas d'importance. Je ne préfère . . . . Je n'aime aucun des deux. »

« Tu commences à dire n'importe quoi. Ce qui veut dire que tu es troublé. Ce qui veut dire que tu aimes. »

« Tu as tout faux. Je suis seulement exaspéré et je m'ennuie. »

Ikki se pencha à son oreille et instinctivement Hyoga ferma les yeux. Il savait que sa peau allait trembler sous le souffle chaud du phénix. « Tu veux que je te dise un secret ? »

« Si cela te chante, mais cela ne me rendra pas plus loquace. »

Même sans le voir il sentit le sourire d'Ikki accompagné de son souffle tout contre sa joue. « J'ai besoin de ta semence pour te préparer. »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » Hyoga tenta de s'éloigner un peu des barreaux et donc d'Ikki, mais attaché comme il l'était c'était quasiment impossible. « Me préparer à quoi ? »

« A me recevoir. » souffla Ikki. Hyoga écarquilla les yeux et se débattit avec plus de conviction sans résultat. Ikki fut quand même inquiet qu'il puisse avoir la force d'arracher ses liens car ses deux mains se posèrent sur ses poignets et attendirent que le Cygne se calme un peu. Il le fixa d'ailleurs tout le temps, comme s'il voulait calmer la peur qui venait de s'insinuer en Hyoga, simplement en le regardant.

« Ne me fais pas ça, Ikki. Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça. » Hyoga avait failli crié mais au dernier moment il c'était reprit, ne voulant encore moins maintenant que Shun et Shiryu le découvre ainsi. C'était si humiliant, être l'objet, la chose d'Ikki. Un léger froncement de sourcil chez Ikki fit complètement stoppé Hyoga. Il n'était pas du genre à avoir peur mais un phénix en colère, personne ne voulait être sur son chemin. Même Shun ne s'y frottait pas.

« On a un marché, non ? » Ikki semblait parfaitement sérieux, plus du tout amusé. Hyoga n'osa pas dire qu'il l'avait contracté seul ce marché, il n'avait jamais donné son accord. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais faire attention. Je sais parfaitement que c'est ta première fois. »

Le cerveau du Cygne tourna à vide pendant quelques secondes, ne réalisant pas ou au contraire réalisant trop ce dont Ikki était capable. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait plus Ikki fit glisser ses mains de ses poignets tout au long de ses bras. Les mains du phénix frôlèrent ses épaules puis glissèrent sur ses flans pour atteindre ses hanches. Hyoga était un peu comme déconnecté, ses pupilles étaient fixes et regardaient le mur gris derrière Ikki. Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas croire que Ikki allait vraiment faire une telle chose.

Le phénix le fixa un instant et murmura un « D'accord ! » dans son cou avant de s'accroupir à nouveau. Hyoga réalisa à peine que la bouche d'Ikki lui donnait à nouveau du plaisir. Son corps bougea légèrement, des petits gémissements très faibles sortirent de sa bouche mais le regard de Hyoga resta fixe, vide. Son corps réagissait c'était tout, son esprit n'était plus là.

Quand Ikki eut obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il se redressa et observa un moment le visage de Hyoga. Il finit par sourire, embrassa les lèvres fraîches du jeune Russe puis glissa ses lèvres jusqu'à son cou pour pouvoir lui susurrer. « Je sais que tu fais semblant. »

Le visage de Hyoga reprit de suite vie, il fit un geste brusque arrêté par le fait qu'il avait encore les mains attachées. « Tu n'es pas si idiot que ça finalement ? »

« C'est un truc de saint de glace. Vous faites croire que rien ne vous affecte. » Ikki obligea son futur amant à coller son bassin contre le sien. Le phénix avait encore ses vêtements alors que Hyoga maintenant était complètement nu. « Désolé d'être franc mais je crois que tu es le moins doué dans ce domaine là. » Ikki revint à l'oreille du jeune Russe. Il adorait lui susurrer dans le cou et Hyoga réagissait sans pouvoir rien faire. « Par contre j'adore tes acrobaties. »

« Je ne te ferais pas de représentation privée si c'est ce que tu attends. »

« Peut-être que tu y seras obligé, contre ton gré. » Hyoga leva les yeux au ciel. « Dis moi, comment as-tu trouvé ma fellation ? »

« Intéressant ! » ironisa Hyoga.

Ikki répondit en riant. « Tu dois être une des rare personne au monde à lui donner cet adjectif. »

Les yeux du cygne devinrent plus sombres. « Maintenant lâche moi Ikki. »

« Je n'ai qu'une chance et c'est celle là. Je ne vais pas la laisser passer. »

« C'est dégueulasse de ta part de vouloir me forcer. »

« Peut-être . . . . Même si mes intentions sont louables, mes méthodes sont brusques je l'admets. »

« Tes intentions ? Ne te moque pas de moi. Tu veux juste me bai. . . »

« Non, je veux te faire découvrir la passion, la passion dévorante qui vous ronge lorsque vous aimez quelqu'un et que plus rien d'autre ne compte. »

« Tu essayes de me dire que c'est ce que tu ressens pour moi ? »

« Je n'arrête pas de te le dire. »

« Je ne te crois pas. Si . . . si c'était vrai, tu ne me forcerais pas. »

Ikki glissa à nouveau son visage dans le cou du jeune Russe. « Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu n'as jamais ressenti ça . . . pour personne. »

Hyoga n'en donnait pas l'impression, mais il réfléchissait. Il réfléchissait depuis le début. Certaines choses il pouvait les accepter d'Ikki. Même ses sentiments il pouvait les comprendre. Il se sentait même capable de faire des efforts, de lui montrer plus de considération de sa part. Mais . . . certaines choses il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait laisser Ikki lui faire ça ici et maintenant, jamais. « Ecoute ! » Il fallait qu'il trouve une issue, une bonne issue. « Je . . . veux bien te faire ce que tu m'as fait. » Hyoga fixa ses yeux cristallins dans les yeux gris du phénix. Il voulait lui montrer toute la sincérité. « Détache moi et je te le fais. » Faire relâcher la pression de la tension sexuelle que venait d'accumuler Ikki, il trouvait ça presque normal. Il ne l'avouerait à personne, mais la fellation du phénix lui avait fait du bien, l'avait détendu. Mais pour rien au monde il le laisserait le prendre.

Le phénix ne cacha pas son étonnement de l'entendre dire ça. C'est vrai que cela ne lui ressemblait pas tellement, mais avait il réellement le choix. Ils vivaient ensembles 24/24 h dans cette pièce, il fallait bien qu'il fasse quelque chose. Car même s'il arrivait d'une autre façon à se sortir de là cette fois, Ikki reviendrait à la charge.

« On peut s'entendre non ? Je ne partage pas tes sentiments, mais tant que nous serons ici, je veux bien . . . t'aider. »

« M'aider ? »

« Ce n'est pas le mot que je voulais utiliser. »

Ikki se mit un peu sur ses gardes. « Tu es prêt à ça juste pour que je te laisse tranquille ? »

« C'est mieux si je suis consentant non ? Je veux bien qu'on se soulage mutuellement, comme tu viens de le faire. »

Ikki fronça les sourcils. « Il n'est pas question de soulagement et encore moins de m'aider. » Le phénix se baissa et parti de entre ses bras encore attachés aux barreaux. Hyoga le sentit s'éloigner mais en tournant la tête il ne réussit pas à le voir. « Tu fais exprès de ne pas comprendre. » En entendant la voix, Hyoga comprit qu'il était plutôt loin, peut-être même à l'autre bout de la cellule. « Je ne veux qu'une seule et unique chose. »

« Je ne veux pas. Je ne voudrais jamais. »

« Alors j'ai bien fait de t'attacher. »

Hyoga serra les poings avec force et ferma les yeux en plissant le visage au maximum. « Espèce d'idiot. » murmura t il. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il sentit bien Ikki s'approcher mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Un linge entra dans sa bouche brusquement. « Tu parles trop. Tu essayes de me faire changer d'avis. Je n'en ai pas l'intention. »

Ikki ne fut pas doux. Il le sentit faire un nœud serré sur sa nuque. « Hum !! » essaya de protester le jeune Russe en secouant la tête.

« C'est toi qui m'y oblige. » Hyoga avait à peine eut le temps d'assimiler le linge dans sa bouche qu'un autre linge recouvra ses yeux, le plongeant dans le noir. Les mains attachées, bâillonné, les yeux bandés, il ne pouvait pratiquement plus rien faire. « Comme ça tu te concentreras que sur une seule chose. »

« Hum ! Hum !! » Il secoua encore et encore la tête, montrant son désaccord. Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Dès qu'il sentait Ikki s'approcher, il tentait de donner des coups de pieds. Certains atteignirent le phénix apparemment, même s'il n'entendit pas de gémissements de douleurs.

Ikki du attendre le bon moment car sans pouvoir réagir il fut brusquement plaqué contre les barreaux à cause du corps du phénix. « Tu vas arrêter ! Cela ne changera rien. Rien ! Tu entends ? » La respiration de Hyoga était rapide, un peu sous la peur, un peu parce qu'il asphyxiait et un peu par l'effort. « J'attends ce moment depuis trop longtemps. Tu ne me le gâcheras pas. »

Ikki ne pouvait pas lui attacher les jambes, pas pour ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était sûr. C'était donc son seul moyen de se défendre. Il leva la jambe et écrasa sans retenue le pied d'Ikki. Le phénix lâcha un petit gémissement, mais ne se dégagea pas de lui.

Hyoga sentit un contact bizarre entre ses jambes. C'était humide, chaud, il eut un frisson incontrôlable et . . . . quelque chose entra sans ménagement dans son intimité. « Hum ! » Il eut un rictus de douleur et essaya de se dégager encore une fois.

Ikki était vraiment plus fort et plus lourd. Pourquoi il n'avait pas son cosmos. Il le congèlerait entièrement. Non pas entièrement, juste cette partie de son anatomie pour le faire souffrir. Ikki vint encore soufflé à son oreille, mais la crainte de ce qu'il allait lui faire, Hyoga ne ressentit aucune sensation à se souffle dans son cou. « On fait comme ça ? Chaque coup que tu me donneras, je te ferais découvrir une nouvelle douleur. » Une main agrippa ses cheveux et l'obligea à rejeter la tête en arrière. « Par contre si tu es gentil, je serais très doux. »

Il lui aurait bien craché à la figure, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il se contenta de tirer en sens inverse la tête d'un coup et de donner un coup de tête brusquement. Il avait tapé sur quelque chose. Pas sûr qu'il ait atteint la tête d'Ikki, mais une chose était sûr il l'avait déstabilisé. D'ailleurs la chose en lui se retira. Mais Ikki n'était jamais déstabilisé bien longtemps. Il le bloqua plus violemment contre les barreaux. Hyoga poussa un nouveau gémissement, de douleur cette fois. Il lui faisait mal en le pressant comme ça. Quelque chose de plus gros entra en lui. Mais qu'est ce que c'était ? Cela ne semblait pas être le sexe d'Ikki. « Comme tu veux. » murmura le phénix. « Tu veux souffrir. » Ce qu'il voulait c'était que Ikki abandonne cette idée de dingue et le libère. « Mais je ne suis pas un salaud. Je te prépare je ne voudrais pas que tu saignes. »

Là il aurait bien voulu crier, hurler. Peu importe que Shun les voient comme ça. Il aurait crié pour que Ikki arrête, il ne voulait pas qu'il lui fasse ça. Mais il était bâillonné, et les seules choses qui sortaient de sa gorge c'était des gémissements peu audibles. Il secoua encore la tête plusieurs fois, même si cela n'avait pas vraiment d'effet. Ikki ne semblait même pas s'en préoccuper.

Le souffle d'Ikki restait sur son cou, il sentait même quelques mèches de ses cheveux. Il ne voulait pas mais c'était trop tard. Il donna un dernier coup de pied lorsqu'il sentit Ikki retirer la chose qui le préparait. Puis ce fut la douleur, son corps se cambra, des larmes mouillèrent son bandeau. La douleur était déchirante et il savait que cette fois c'était Ikki en lui. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il subit en essayant de penser à autre chose.

La respiration d'Ikki, sa chaleur, ses variances, tout ça, il n'avait pas besoin de voir le phénix, pour savoir qu'il prenait un plaisir immense en lui. Comment ? Comment c'était possible ? Comment ils en étaient arrivés là ? Son corps se détendit un peu, la douleur était moins présente. Son corps réagissait à la présence d'Ikki en lui, réagissait positivement. Il se dégoûtait, son corps le dégoûtait. Son corps était lâche, le trahissait. Il se ferma encore plus. Jamais, non jamais il ne prendrait du plaisir à ça. Ikki allait le lui payer. Il allait le payer cher.

Avant même Ikki, Hyoga su qu'Ikki allait jouir, il le sentit à son souffle, à la façon inconsciente qu'il avait de mordiller son oreille. Hyoga ne montra aucune réaction lorsqu'il sentit la semence couler en lui. Il réussit même à avoir une maîtrise de lui exceptionnelle en se forçant à ne pas jouir. Non, jamais.

Ikki se retira et il le sentit glisser, tomber à terre. Lui ne pouvait pas, vu qu'il était attaché assez haut, mais il sentait ses jambes flageolantes. Il allait avoir du mal à marcher il le sentait. Il donna un léger coup de pied, pas méchant pour une fois. « Hum, hum !! » Ikki avait intérêt à le libérer maintenant. Il avait eut ce qu'il voulait, qu'il le libère, de suite.

« J'ai les jambes coupées. » murmura Ikki.

Il en avait rien à faire, il venait de le violer. Il n'allait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort parce que en ayant trop de plaisir ses jambes ne voulaient plus le porter. « Hum !! » Il voulait montrer son impatience même si ce n'était pas facile en étant dans la position et dans l'état dans lequel il était.

Heureusement Ikki ne le fit pas attendre. Il le sentit se relever et des mains chercher à lui retirer le lien d'une de ses mains. Hyoga resta tranquille même après avoir eut une main libre. Il attendit, il attendait patiemment qu'Ikki lui libère l'autre main. Il fut tout autant surpris que Ikki en se rendant compte qu'il ne tenait pas sûr ses jambes. Il s'effondra sur Ikki et . . . il ne pu plus cacher sa colère, sa haine. Il avait encore le bandeau sur les yeux et dans la bouche mais il s'en moquait. Il se mit à taper tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il le haïssait. Il se mit à taper sans retenu se moquant de se faire mal lui-même.

C'est quand il réalisa que Ikki ne se défendait pas qu'il se calma un peu. La respiration haletante. Il retira le bandeau de sa bouche, et enfin celui sur ses yeux. Ikki était allongé par terre, rien que de voir son visage la colère le reprit mais il essaya de rester maître de lui-même. Il était assis à califourchon sur lui. Ils étaient tous les deux nus.

Il posa sa main sur le cou d'Ikki et serra, Le phénix ne réagissait pas. Il continuait de le regarder tranquillement comme si de rien était. Comment pouvait il le regarder comme ça après ce qu'il avait fait ? Il serra, et serra, aucune hésitation dans son regard prêt à étrangler Ikki. Il avait l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout, même si la punition n'était rien comparé à l'affront. Au moins il se sentirait soulagé de l'avoir tué, et il ne risquerait plus qu'il recommence.

Le phénix soutenait son regard, comme s'il acceptait, étant d'accord. Puis il le vit peu à peu comme prit par le sommeil, fermer les yeux. Il sentit lui aussi des picotements. Le somnifère ! Ils étaient entrain de les endormir. Pour qu'il évite de tuer Ikki peut être. Hyoga porta les mains à sa bouche. Ces salopards n'auraient ils pas pu faire ça avant ? Pour qu'Ikki ne le viole pas. Les salauds. Il s'éloigna d'Ikki, se mit dans un coin et essaya de ne prendre que de petites inspirations. Il ne dormirait pas. Il ne donnerait pas ce plaisir à ces salauds.

Il sentait sa tête devenir de plus en plus lourde mais il tiendrait le coup. Soudain comme arrivés de nulle part, il vit trois hommes dans leur cellule. Un se penchant sur Ikki, vérifiant sans doute s'il était encore en vie. Oui, il était encore en vie. Il avait sentit encore son pouls entre ses doigts quand il avait retiré sa main. Les deux autres vinrent vers lui mais semblaient sur leur garde. Avaient ils vu qu'il ne dormait pas ?

Un des hommes sortit une sorte de pistolet. C'était avec ça qu'ils les piquaient ? Il aurait bien voulu leur faire payer. Il aurait voulu les congeler tiens. Mais il était déjà sans force, ses jambes ne le portaient plus et il se sentait tout engourdis. Il pu à peine réagir quand un des hommes posa le pistolet sur sa nuque. Il s'effondra inconscient.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il entrouvrit les yeux, ce fut une lumière aveuglante qui lui vrilla le crâne. Il eut à peine le temps de réagir. Il n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre où il se trouvait. Il sentit une pression sur sa nuque. « On se tient tranquille, sinon on repart au pays des songes. »

Il essaya de rouvrir les yeux mais cette lumière ne faisait que le blesser. Il poussa un gémissement. « Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » demanda une autre voix.

« On continue. » répondit le premier qui avait parlé.

« Qui êtes vous ? » murmura Hyoga en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Votre ange gardien. » Un ange gardien qui n'était pas là quand on avait besoin de lui, comme tous les anges gardiens d'ailleurs.

Il réussit malgré la lumière aveuglante à apercevoir un visage fin, une chevelure foncée, rien de plus. « Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? »

« Les Dieux m'ont demandés de prendre soin de vous. Je prends donc soin de vous. » Hyoga sentit un contact. Un contact à un endroit que personne n'avait touché, enfin que seul Ikki avait touché. Il eut une réaction brusque essayant de se redresser. Une pression forte l'en empêcha. « On se calme. »

« Vous me faites quoi ? » paniqua le Cygne.

« Ton compagnon t'a blessé on te soigne. »

« Ce n'est pas mon compagnon. » hurla t il.

La voix qui lui répondit restait calme, maître de lui-même, se souciant peu de l'instant de panique du jeune Russe. « Maintenant si. »

« Non, jamais. » grimaça Hyoga en grinçant des dents. Il serra la mâchoire. C'est vrai qu'il avait mal à cet endroit.

L'homme se pencha au dessus de lui, mais à contre jour il ne pu pas voir plus que ce qu'il avait déjà vu. « Nous allons te remettre dans votre cellule, alors à part si tu trouves un moyen pour l'en empêcher il recommencera. »

« Je ne le laisserai pas refaire ça. »

« Voyons ! Accepte ! Tu es le plus faible des deux. C'est normal. L'univers entier est régit par cette loi. Le plus fort domine. »

« Si j'avais mon cosmos cela ne ce serait pas passer comme ça. »

« On peut le vérifier. »

« Quoi ? »

« Si tu bats Ikki je vous offre des fenêtres à vos cellules, vue sur la mer. Par contre s'il te bat . . . je veux que tu m'écrives par écrit en détail la totalité de l'enseignement de ton maître. »

« Non ! »

« Tu ne veux pas faire payer à Ikki ? Tu ne veux pas lui montrer que tu peux le battre ? Je t'en offre l'occasion. »

« Ce que je veux . . . » Il sentit son cosmos refluer en lui. Il eut un frisson de plaisir en sentant de façon perceptible que par lui que la chaleur baissait dans la pièce.

« Oui ? »

« Sortir d'ici ! » Hyoga se redressa d'un bond, réussit à déstabiliser l'homme qui tenait le pistolet à somnifère sur sa nuque et se mit debout sur ses jambes. Bon elles étaient encore flageolantes mais elles pourraient le porter. Il augmenta son cosmos en fermant les yeux. Cela faisait tellement de bien de ressentir ce froid familier après des mois sans. Il allait sortir d'ici, s'en aller. Personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher maintenant qu'il avait son cosmos. Il tendit le bras, fixa l'homme qui avait voulu l'endormir à nouveau et lui gela son pistolet.

Il y avait un autre homme dans la pièce mais il était insignifiant. Il semblait tétanisé de le voir debout. Il s'agenouilla face au scientifique pas encore remit de sa pichenette cosmique. « Les Dieux auraient du vous mettre plus en garde. Nous sommes extrêmement dangereux avec nos cosmos. »

Le scientifique se releva sans à peine tenir compte de Hyoga. Il remit ses vêtements en place, ses lunettes sur le nez. « Eh bien sortez alors ! » dit il toujours aussi calmement.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de moisir ici. »

« Vous ne réussirez pas. »

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

« L'alerte a déjà été donné. » Hyoga eut un petit sourire. Il pouvait y avoir 50 hommes que cela ne l'empêcherait pas de partir.

« Ils ne m'arrêterons pas. »

« Bonne chance alors. » Hyoga tourna les talons en restant sur ses gardes. Il ouvrit la porte et commença à s'éloigner en courant un peu. « Ah oui ! » fit le scientifique parlant tout seul. « Il n'y a que dans cette pièce que vous pouvez utiliser votre cosmos. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les salauds, ils l'avaient eut. Il se redressa doucement, se glissa jusqu'au mur et s'appuya dessus. Il se frotta la nuque. La prochaine fois qu'il voyait ce scientifique il lui cassait la figure. Il ne bougea pas pendant un petit moment. Il avait mal partout, ils s'étaient défoulé sur lui on pouvait dire. En plus juste après que Ikki ait . . . Il leva un peu la jambe et poussa du pied la forme allongée par terre. Ikki dormait encore, sous l'effet du somnifère sans doute. Il grogna mais ne sembla pas se réveiller.

« Tu vas te réveiller, sale pervers. » Il poussa à nouveau du pied le phénix, plus violemment cette fois. Ikki grogna à nouveau et sembla émerger doucement.

« Hyoga !! » Il se réveilla complètement en le reconnaissant. Il se mit à quatre pattes et avança un peu. Hyoga tendit la paume de la main.

« Ne m'approche pas, espèce de . . . PD. »

Ikki ne sembla pas affecté par l'insulte. « Tu vas bien ? »

« A part le fait que tu m'aies violé, oui. »

« Où tu étais ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as été absent de la cellule pendant plus d'une semaine. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui, on pensait qu'ils . . . t'avaient mit dans l'une des anciennes cellules de Shun et Shiryu. »

« Non. »

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? » s'inquiéta Ikki. Il devait être dans un sale état.

« J'ai failli m'évader. Ils m'ont arrêté et tabassé si tu veux tout savoir. »

« Tu veux que je . . . »

« Non !! » Ikki se figea net. « Je ne veux pas que tu m'approches tu entends ? » Hyoga avait un regard dur, intraitable. « Ne m'approche pas et ne me touche pas. »

« Hyoga !! » Le Cygne leva le bras et d'un coup de cosmos envoya valdinguer Ikki à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le phénix ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça, vola carrément et tomba lourdement au sol. Il se releva doucement complètement abasourdi, pas par la chute mais par le fait de réaliser que Hyoga avait son cosmos. Il tendit les mains et lui aussi sentit son cosmos refluer dans son corps. Deux flammes apparurent dans ses mains, dansant comme s'il s'agissait d'un feu de joie. « Hyoga ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

« C'est le nouveau test. Ils veulent savoir lequel de nous deux est le plus fort. »

« Ils veulent que nous combattions ? » Hyoga hocha de la tête. « Mais c'est ridicule. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu m'aimes ? » demanda avec ironie le Cygne.

Ikki approcha un peu mais resta à distance raisonnable. « Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que nous sommes au même niveau. Un combat de mille jours et mille nuits sans vainqueur. Voilà ce qui nous attend. »

« Tu me considères à ton niveau ? » s'étonna Hyoga.

« Bien sûr. Tu es même peut-être plus fort que moi. Ta seule entrave ce sont tes émotions. »

Hyoga se leva lentement, approcha d'Ikki, et lui envoya un monumental coup de poing dans la figure. « Alors pourquoi tu m'as humilié de cette façon ? » La tête d'Ikki était parti sur le côté et il resta ainsi un petit moment, silencieux. Hyoga était fou de rage, les mains en poings, le visage fermé.

Ikki tourna doucement la tête pour fixer à nouveau le jeune Russe. « Parce que c'était la seule façon de t'avoir. »

« Idiot !! » murmura Hyoga. « Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! » hurla t il.

« C'est moi l'idiot ? Regarde toi un peu. Tu t'éloignes de moi parce que j'ai eut l'audace de vouloir être proche de toi. »

Hyoga lui tourna le dos. « Je n'ai même pas envie de t'écouter. »

Ikki baissa la tête. « Tu fais toujours ça. » Il fit quelques pas vers le Cygne mais Hyoga utilisait son cosmos pour se créer une sorte de champ de force. « D'accord !! S'il n'y a que ce moyen. »

Ikki augmenta son cosmos et commença à attaquer la protection de Hyoga de la même façon. « Laisse moi tranquille. »

« Non. » Le phénix continuait d'utiliser sa chaleur pour réduire la protection de froid du Cygne.

« Laisse moi tranquille. » répéta Hyoga de façon plus énervée.

« Non. » Ikki réussit à faire quelques pas vers Hyoga. Ce dernier fit exploser sans sommation son cosmos, Ikki valdingua à nouveau à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se releva doucement, mais sans vraiment de difficulté, ni de douleur. Hyoga ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de le blesser, juste de l'éloigner.

Leur deux cosmos se mirent à brûler avec une rare intensité. Hyoga repoussant la chaleur d'Ikki et le phénix essayant de pénétré le froid mordant qui entourait le Cygne. Ikki sentit que ce n'était pas la bonne méthode. Hyoga pourrait le repousser indéfiniment de cette façon. Il lui tournait toujours le dos, comme s'il n'était pas là. Il allait lui rappeler à son souvenir. Il alluma d'immenses flammes qui entourèrent entièrement le jeune Russe et augmenta de plus en plus la chaleur. Hyoga ne bougeait toujours pas mais Ikki voyait le cercle de feu se refermer de plus en plus. Hyoga se fatiguait à repousser sa chaleur, pour lui c'était plus facile de maintenir la chaleur à l'extérieur du cercle.

Cela dura un petit moment mais il gagnait du terrain. Hyoga poussa une sorte de cri de rage et en un effort considérable, figea toutes les flammes dans de la glace. Avec son cosmos il fit craqueler la glace, de gros morceaux tombèrent tout autour de lui, les flammes s'ayant éteintes. Ikki su que Hyoga avait choisit cette option pour ne pas s'épuiser, pour garder des forces s'ils en arrivaient vraiment jusqu'à se battre.

Enfin Hyoga se tourna vers lui, enfin il le regardait, même si ses yeux semblaient très en colère. Tous les deux n'étaient pas des idiots, les pouvoirs de l'autre étaient leur plus grande faiblesse, mais ils savaient également qu'en gérant bien chacune de leur attaque pouvaient être annulée par celle de l'autre.

« Tu veux vraiment d'un combat interminable ? »

« Au moins cela me défoulera les nerfs. » Hyoga se jeta sur lui à la vitesse de la lumière et l'attaqua, Ikki para bien qu'il fut projeté contre le mur. Ikki poussa un petit soupir mais il n'avait pas l'intention de rester sans rien faire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ikki tomba à genoux, épuisé. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'ils combattaient ? Des heures ? Des jours peut-être. Il était incapable de le dire. Il fixa Hyoga encore plus en piteux état que lui. Le cygne lui ne tenait sur ses jambes que par miracle. La pièce de test vide de tout avait quand même des séquelles de leur bataille. Les murs cramés et fendillés un peu partout. Hyoga avait même pendant leur combat mit au point une nouvelle technique. Il créait des piques de glace qu'il lançait sur Ikki à grande vitesse. Plusieurs piques étaient encore plantés dans les murs. Certains Ikki était sur qu'il ne les avaient évités que par miracle.

« Je t'avais prévenu. » murmura Ikki en regardant leurs deux états pitoyables. Hyoga recula d'un pas incertain jusqu'au mur, s'y appuya et se laissa glisser à terre. Le cygne leva la main et créa à nouveau un pique de glace, avec son cosmos il le maintient à quelques centimètres au dessus de sa main.

« Tu veux me tuer ? Pour te venger ? »

Hyoga lança le pique qui passa tout près du visage d'Ikki, avant de se planter dans le mur derrière. Une estafilade s'ouvrit sur sa joue et du sang coula. « Non ! »

Ikki tourna un peu la tête, en fait il était tellement fatigué par les heures de combat qu'il n'avait même pas pu réagir à la dernière attaque du Cygne. « Je savais que tu ne le ferais pas. »

Hyoga rejeta la tête en arrière et eut un petit haussement d'épaules. « Le monde est dominé par les plus fort. » répondit il.

Ikki se laissa partir vers l'arrière. Si Hyoga était prêt à parler c'est qu'il ne voulait plus combattre. Il resta allongé comme ça, les jambes sous lui, fixant le plafond. « Je croyais que les saints d'Athéna étaient là pour empêcher ça. »

« Ils pourront empêcher ça tant qu'ils seront les plus forts. »

« Cela revient donc à la même chose. » Il n'y eut pas de réponse mais Ikki savait que ce genre de silence était un acquiescement de la part du Cygne.

« Ici nous sommes les plus faibles. »

« Qu'ils viennent ici sans utiliser leur méthodes de lâches et ils verront si je suis faible. » Hyoga eut un petit sourire, ferma les yeux et sembla s'endormir. Ikki ne tarda pas non plus à fermer les yeux.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit il était allongé sur le lit. Hyoga à côté dormait encore. « Hé !! »

Hyoga se tourna sur le côté, marmonna un « Hum ! » et se rendormit. Dire qu'il y avait quelques heures ils combattaient et maintenant Hyoga s'en moquait presque d'être dans le même lit que lui. Ikki leva les mains mais n'eut pas besoin de longtemps pour comprendre qu'il était à nouveau sans cosmos.

« J'ai faim ! » murmura Hyoga. Ikki tourna la tête vers lui et vit que le Cygne était resté allongé mais qu'il avait les yeux ouverts.

« Ils ne doivent pas être réveillés. On aurait entendu, Shun. » Ikki regarda Hyoga un moment qui le fixait sans bouger. « Tu crois qu'eux aussi ils les ont faits combattre l'un contre l'autre ? »

« Shun et Shiryu ne feraient jamais ça. » Ikki se pencha, Hyoga eut un geste de recul. Le phénix n'insista pas et quitta le lit.

Il alla vers la cellule des deux autres et souleva le rideau. « Shun ?! » appela t il doucement.

L'autre rideau se leva tellement brusquement que Ikki et Hyoga firent le même sursaut de surprise. Hyoga d'ailleurs se redressa dans le lit. « Vous êtes enfin réveillés. » s'exclama Shun soulagé. « On a pas fait de bruit, on voulait vous laisser dormir mais on commençait à s'inquiéter. »

« On a dormi longtemps ? »

« Un jour et demi. »

« Ah oui, quand même. »

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé pour que vous ayez autant besoin de dormir ? »

« Vous avez eut le dernier test vous aussi ? »

« Le dernier test ? Bah on a été dans la salle des tests mais on n'a pas comprit ce qu'ils attendaient de nous. » Ikki tourna la tête vers Hyoga et lui jeta un regard qui disait 'tu avais raison'.

Ikki regarda à nouveau son frère. « Vous avez réalisez que vous aviez vos cosmos ? »

« Oui, oui. C'était bizarre d'ailleurs. On a essayé de casser les murs avec. Impossible ! » Shun fit un petit sourire à Ikki et Hyoga. « Vous non plus vous n'avez pas réussit donc. »

Ikki se tourna à nouveau pour regarder le Cygne assis sur le lit. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux idiots. Ils auraient peut-être du utiliser leurs forces pour essayer de s'enfuir plutôt que de se battre. Hyoga se leva et alla près d'Ikki pour leur parler. « Cela n'aurait servit à rien. »

« Pourquoi dis tu ça ? » demanda son compagnon de cellule.

« Ils peuvent bloquer nos cosmos où qu'on soit . . . et il y a des gardes partout. » Hyoga leva les yeux au plafond. « On est surveillé constamment. Ils ne nous donneront pas une seule petite occasion de nous échapper. »

Shiryu qui avait écouté de loin se montra. « Notre seule chance c'est pendant les tests. Nous devons trouver des failles là-bas. »

Hyoga fixa Shiryu avec intensité. Quelque chose se passa entre les deux jeunes hommes. Ikki le vit mais ne comprit pas. « Oui, notre seule chance c'est ça. Nous devons trouver un moyen pour multiplier les tests . . . avec nos cosmos ce serait encore mieux. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Au plus grand étonnement d'Ikki, Hyoga se glissa dans le lit. Il s'était allongé sur le côté lui tournant le dos, mais il c'était quand même mit dans le lit. Le phénix souhaita bonne nuit à son frère, éteint la petite lampe et alla doucement vers le lit. Il s'attendait à ce que Hyoga dise un truc méchant, le repousse verbalement comme il l'avait toujours fait, mais il n'y eut rien. Ikki s'allongea donc. Il se mit sur le dos, évitant de toucher Hyoga car il savait que maintenant qu'il y avait goûté une fois, la moindre chose pourrait le faire replonger. Hyoga était comme une drogue. Il était accroc depuis tellement longtemps dans le plus grand secret. Cela ne servait à rien d'y penser. Il était là, presque contre lui. Il devait au moins être reconnaissant pour ça.

Il y eut un mouvement dans le lit et Ikki réalisa que Hyoga venait de se tourner vers lui. Il retint sa respiration et failli avoir un sursaut quand il sentit la main froide du Cygne se poser sur son torse. « Je ne te pardonnerai pas. » murmura Hyoga à son oreille. Le souffle de Hyoga était tiède, même s'il avait eut peu de contact physique avec le Cygne avant, il savait que ce n'était pas normal. Le souffle de Hyoga normalement était frais comme une brise matinale. « Mais je veux sortir d'ici . . . Et pour ça j'ai besoin de toi. »

« Je dois faire quoi ? »

« Te comporter normalement . . . »

« Tu me fais si peu confiance ? J'ai très bien vu que tu avais mit Shiryu au courant. »

« Je n'ai pas échangé plus de trois phrases avec Shiryu et tu as toujours été là. »

« Alors vous avez découvert quelque chose que Shun et moi ignorons. » Ikki repoussa la main et se tourna sur le côté pour tourner le dos à Hyoga.

Le phénix écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit Hyoga venir se coller contre son dos. « Les murs ont des oreilles. » murmura à nouveau Hyoga à son oreille.

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour me mettre à l'écart. » La main de Hyoga glissa à nouveau sur le torse puis descendit plus bas. Ikki n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était bien Hyoga qui était entrain de l'échauffer ?

« Et si on faisait un deal ? »

« Quel genre ? »

« Je me laisse faire et tu feras tout ce que je te demanderai sans poser de questions. »

« Tu te laisses faire juste ce soir ou toutes les autres nuits aussi ? »

« Autant que tu voudras tant qu'on sera ici. »

« Tu es sérieux ? »

« Oui mais n'oublie pas tu feras tout ce que je te demanderai . . . sans poser de question. »

« Pour un deal pareil je suis même prêt à me jeter dans le gueule du loup les yeux fermés et sans cosmos. » Ikki se retourna et attrapa Hyoga par la taille qui eut un petit frisson, peut-être de dégoût, peut-être de peur, mais ne fit aucun geste de recul.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ikki mordilla l'oreille de Hyoga et susurra. « Cela fait plusieurs semaines . . . et tu ne m'as toujours rien demandé. » Ils étaient allongés dans le lit, emboîtés comme deux petites cuillères. Hyoga leva le bras et attrapa une poignée de cheveux d'Ikki et tira un peu pour le faire s'éloigner sans doute. Ikki ne se laissa pas faire. D'un petit mouvement de hanche il fit gémir Hyoga qui même s'il ne lâcha pas les cheveux d'Ikki, arrêta de tirer.

« Tu n'as jamais su être patient. »

Ikki plongea sa tête dans le cou du Cygne. « J'ai voulu être patient avec toi mais cela ne m'a rien apporté alors j'ai fini par redevenir moi-même. »

Hyoga eut un petit sourire qui fut vite effacé par un gémissement. Sur son visage on ne pouvait pas savoir si c'était de plaisir ou de douleur. Ikki une main sur la hanche du Cygne et l'autre sur son bas ventre le fit basculer sur le ventre. « Tu ne sais pas être patient. » murmura Hyoga. « Même pour ça . . . Tu donnes l'impression . . . de vouloir jouir de suite. »

« Tu m'as bien étudié. »

« Tu m'en as donné plusieurs fois l'occasion. »

Ikki se pencha sur son amant, tout en lui faisant lever les fesses plus vers l'arrière. « Je ne sais pas si je vais respecter notre deal finalement. »

« Quoi ? » Hyoga se redressa et repoussa Ikki. Il s'assit sur le lit en tirant au maximum le drap vers lui pour se recouvrir le corps.

« Je ne veux pas quitter cet endroit. Je veux y rester avec toi, donc . . . Je ne sais pas si je ferais ce que tu me demanderas quand le moment sera venu. »

« On avait un deal. Tu n'as pas le droit de changer . . . J'ai respecté notre accord de mon côté. »

Ikki se pencha, voulu embrasser Hyoga mais ce dernier recula et même quitta le lit en emmenant le drap avec lui. « Peut-être que . . . Si tu me promets que quelque chose est possible une fois sorti . . . »

« Non !! Ça tu peux toujours rêvé. De retour chez moi, je demande la main de Natassia. »

« Elle te croit mort. Elle t'a sans doute remplacé. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, en fait. » Hyoga avait dit ça sans vraiment réfléchir. En réalité il avait un plan. Sans Ikki il fallait qu'il prévoie autre chose. Il s'en moquait de toute façon le phénix avait apparemment décidé de ne pas partir d'ici. Cela mettait quand même un sacré bordel dans son plan et il allait devoir le reculer d'autant qu'il ait une autre idée. Merde ! « Notre deal est rompu. Ne me touche plus. »

Ikki regarda Hyoga partir dans la petite salle de bain, un peu abasourdi. A vrai dire il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette réaction de la part de Hyoga. Il avait dit tout ça un peu sur la plaisanterie, espérant que ces quelques semaines passées en intime avait fait réaliser à Hyoga les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Mais non, le Cygne était comme ça, intransigeant. Tout se terminerait donc le jour où ils quitteraient cet endroit. En attendant . . . Il devait en profiter un maximum.

Le phénix se leva et alla à l'entrée de la petite salle de bain. « Hyoga je plaisantais. Je ferais ce que tu me diras. Ne m'en veux pas d'avoir essayé. »

Le rideau s'ouvrit, une main l'attrapa et le tira dans la salle de bain. « Espèce d'idiot ! Recommence un truc comme ça et j'annule notre deal pour de bon. »

« J'ai tenté ma chance. » murmura Ikki alors qu'il faisait glisser le drap du corps du Cygne.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« L'île de la reine morte ? » Ikki se tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même ne comprenant pas. Rêvait il ?

« Ikki !! » Le phénix tourna la tête et ne pu plus bouger plus alors qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds se jetaient dans ses bras. « Tu es enfin revenu. »

« Es . . . mé . . . »

La jeune femme releva un visage ravissant rempli de bonté et de bonheur. « Allons nous enfin pouvoir vivre heureux, Ikki ? »

Les bras d'Ikki se refermèrent tendrement sur le corps frêle. « Je voulais tellement t'offrir ce monde en paix. » Puis il la repoussa doucement en la tenant par les épaules. « Mais tu n'es pas Esméralda, n'est ce pas ? Tu es une illusion. »

« Une illusion ? Ikki !! Comment peux tu penser cela ? »

« C'est un doux rêve, mais tu n'es qu'un rêve. »

« Parle plutôt de cauchemar. » Le phénix n'eut pas le temps de réagir, le corps de la jeune femme fut transpercé de toute part par des chaînes. Quand il releva vers le visage ce fut celui de Shun qu'il aperçut. C'était lui qui venait de parler. « Pardon, Nissan. Je devais la tuer. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elle était ta faiblesse. Tu comprendras plus ta . . . » Shun se retourna mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Ses chaînes encore dans le corps d'Esméralda ne purent assurer sa défense. Shun fut lui transpercé par plusieurs piques de glaces et tomba inerte à terre.

« Shun !! » hurla Ikki en lâchant la jeune femme et courant vers son cadet. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y arriver, des cercles de glaces le stoppèrent dans sa course et le paralysèrent.

Hyoga apparut tranquillement un peu plus loin et s'approcha du corps d'Andromède. Il le poussa légèrement du pied pour vérifier sa mort. « En fait c'était lui ta plus grande faiblesse. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, tout ça n'est pas vrai. » cria Ikki en essayant de se défaire des cercles de glaces en utilisant sa chaleur.

« Bien sûr que si. »

« Non !! Hyoga tu aimes autant que moi Shun. Tu ne lui aurais jamais fait de mal. »

« Tu es devenu tellement sentimental. Quel déchéance pour quelqu'un comme . . . » Hyoga lui non plus n'eut pas le temps de finir. Il baissa le regard et essaya d'amener ses mains à son ventre, s'y trouvait un énorme trou. Il s'écroula sans avoir pu réagir, derrière lui se tenait Shiryu.

« Arrêtez !! Arrêtez !! » hurla Ikki. « Je n'y crois pas. Jamais nous nous entretuerions. » Ikki ferma les yeux violemment. « Jamais cela n'arrivera vous entendez. Arrêtez cette illusion. »

« Qui y a-t-il de pire que de voir des êtres chers mourir ? » dit calmement le dragon. Ikki rouvrit les yeux ahuris. « Les voir mourir par les mains de ceux en qui on a le plus confiance. »

« Shiryu !! Tu es toi-même ? Fais moi sortir de ça !! »

« Je fais ce que je peux. » Ikki cligna des yeux. Il eut un sursaut impressionnant. « C'est bon. » continua de sa voix calme Shiryu. Ikki en nage, les yeux complètement hagards, le souffle coupé essaya de se retourner. « Calme toi ! L'illusion est finie. » Le phénix réalisa enfin qu'il était contre les barreaux, Shiryu à travers l'avait attrapé et prit calmement dans ses bras. « Reste calme. Tu vas avoir des vertiges sinon. »

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? »

« Reprend tes esprits avant. » Ikki réussit à se détendre un peu. Il prit plusieurs grandes inspirations et enfin réussit à calmer les battements de son cœur. « C'est bon ? Tu tiens le coup. »

« Merde ! » Ikki se passa une main sur le visage et dans les cheveux. « J'ai failli y croire. »

« Oui, moi aussi j'ai failli me laisser avoir. C'est sans doute un nouveau test. »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'ils nous feront craquer. »

« Ne parle pas trop vite. »

« Quoi ? »

« Shun et Hyoga ont plutôt l'air mal en point. » Ikki se redressa d'un bond, pas très loin à même le sol se trouvait Hyoga tremblant de tout son corps, comme s'il avait une crise de tétanie.

Ikki s'empressa d'aller vers lui. Il s'agenouilla juste à ses côtés et passa un bras sous la tête du Cygne pour le soulever un peu. « Cela fait longtemps qu'il est comme ça ? »

« Il était dans cet état à mon réveil et cela fait déjà presque 10 minutes. »

Ikki tourna la tête vers son ami. « Et comment va Shun ? »

« Je l'ai installé sur notre lit. Il lutte dans son sommeil en ayant des gestes brusques, comme s'il faisait un cauchemar. Toi tu criais . . . C'est ce qui m'a fait sortir. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tes cris m'ont ramené à la réalité. Tu criais nos noms. Cela n'a pas été suffisant pour eux. »

Ikki c'était remis à observer Hyoga, toujours comme s'il était en pleine crise. « Il est gelé. »

« Heureusement, il peut supporter ça. Mets le dans une couverture quand même. »

Ikki souleva le Cygne et l'installa sur le lit, n'oubliant pas de le couvrir. « Sans cosmos je ne peux pas les aider. »

« Ils vont bien finir par revenir d'eux même. »

Ikki laissa quelques instants Hyoga pour aller près de Shiryu et voir son frère à travers les barreaux, le jeune homme était très agité. « Mais dans quel état ? » Les deux réveillés se regardèrent avec gravité, puis ils détournèrent tous les deux le regard. « Prend bien soin de mon petit frère, Shiryu. D'ici je ne peux rien faire. »

« Promis. »

Ikki retourna vers le lit et s'y assit lentement, passant une main tendre sur les cheveux du Cygne. « Vous avez trouvés sont point faible. Vous êtes content ? Sortez le de là maintenant. » Il se pencha juste devant le visage du Cygne et se mit à murmurer. « Hyoga !! Tu m'entends ? Tu es plus fort que ça. Je le sais. On a tant de fois essayé de détruire tes souvenirs. Tu peux combattre ça encore une fois. » Ikki prit la main du Cygne et la serra avec force. « Ne les laisse pas te détruire. Je sais que tu as trouvé le moyen de nous sortir d'ici. Ne les laisse pas gagner. »

Shiryu aux côtés de Shun jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil dans la cellule d'en face. Ikki s'en fichait complètement. Il se pencha un peu plus et embrassa Hyoga. Il se redressa rapidement, fixant de plus en plus inquiet Hyoga. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Shiryu sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ikki descendit un peu la couverture et releva le tee-shirt du Cygne pour poser la main sur son torse. « Il devient de plus en plus glacer. »

« Il ne craint pas le froid. » essaya de rassurer le Dragon.

Ikki se leva et alla aux barreaux. « Excuse moi Shiryu. Appelle moi juste si Shun se réveille. » Il abaissa le rideau devant un Dragon interloqué.

« Ikki ! Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? » Il n'eut aucune réponse et d'ailleurs il n'entendit aucuns bruits de l'autre côté pendant des heures.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Shiryu se pencha et fit boire lentement Shun encore faible. « Ça va aller ? »

« C'était horrible. » répondit Andromède en tremblant d'effroi.

« Tu l'as surmonté c'est le principal. »

« Comment vont Ikki et Hyoga ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Cela fait des heures qu'il n'y a pas de bruits de leur côté. Ikki allait bien, Hyoga était dans un sale état. »

Se moquant de sa faiblesse du moment, Shun sortit du lit et tenta d'atteindre les barreaux. Heureusement Shiryu fut là pour l'y aider. « Ikki ?? Ikki ? Vous allez bien ? »

Il n'y eut au début pas de réponses, mais doucement le rideau se leva. « Ça va Shun. Tu vas bien toi ? » Shiryu et Shun purent voir Ikki devant eux plutôt serein, l'air un peu fatigué mais avec ce qu'ils venaient de vivre c'était normal.

« Hyoga s'en est sortit ? » demanda de suite le Dragon.

Ikki tourna la tête regardant sans doute le lit. « Oui, mais . . . On dirait qu'il est en état de choc. Il ne bouge pas, reste les yeux grands ouverts et . . . Je crois que c'est de ma faute, maintenant il a de la fièvre. »

« De la fièvre ? » Shun sursauta et s'approcha le plus qu'il pu pour regarder de l'autre côté des barreaux. « Ikki, c'est très dangereux pour Hyoga d'avoir de la fièvre. Tu as fait quoi ? »

« Il était sur le point de faire de l'hypothermie tout à l'heure. Je l'ai juste réchauffé avec mon corps. De toute façon on n'a toujours pas nos cosmos. »

Shun commença à s'agiter. « Ikki !! Il faut trouver un moyen de faire baisser la fièvre. »

« Je veux bien mais . . . »

« Ikki pour un être humain normal une fièvre commence à devenir mortelle vers les 42, pour Hyoga c'est 2 ou 3 points en dessous. »

« Quoi ? »

« Glisse le sous une douche froide. » cria Shiryu de suite.

Ikki ne réfléchi pas. Il souleva les couvertures et en sortit Hyoga en le portant. Avec précipitation il l'amena à la salle de bain et le glissa dans le bac, sans aucune hésitation il ouvrit à fond le robinet d'eau froide. Il ressortit presque tout aussi précipitamment et leva la tête au plafond. « Faites quelque chose !! Je ferais tous les tests que vous voudrez mais ne le laissez pas mourir. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(à suivre)


	3. Chapter 3

« Bonjour !! » murmura une voix tendre.

« Ikki ? » chercha le Cygne.

« Non, ce n'est que votre ange gardien. » Hyoga tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais cette lumière éblouissante juste devant ses yeux. « Nous avons bien failli vous perdre. Je ne savais pas qu'une simple fièvre pouvait vous terrasser à ce point. » Hyoga leva le bras et le posa sur son front en tremblant un peu. « Vous avez lutté contre pendant plusieurs jours. Vous devez vous sentir bien faible. Vous devriez vous reposer. »

« Où je suis ? »

« En sécurité. » Hyoga referma les yeux et sembla se rendormir. Pourtant sans que le scientifique ne puisse s'en rendre compte Hyoga augmenta doucement son cosmos. C'est en sentant le froid qu'il commença à comprendre. « Vous vous sentez mieux ? On avait baissé la climatisation au maximum dans cette pièce pour vous mais on avait peur que ce ne soit pas assez. »

« C'est parfait !! » murmura Hyoga. « Ce n'est pas comme ça que je l'avais prévu mais c'est parfait. »

« Comment ?? » Hyoga se redressa lentement, en deux secondes il envoya valdinguer les deux gardes qui se trouvaient juste devant la porte à surveiller, les assommant. Puis il se tourna vers le scientifique, il l'envoya vers le mur et bloqua ses quatre membres en les emprisonnant dans de la glace. « Que faites vous ? » s'écria son prisonnier. « Ce sera comme la dernière fois. Une fois cette porte passée vous ne pourrez plus vous servir de votre cosmos et on vous capturera sans aucune difficulté. »

Hyoga hocha doucement de la tête. « Monsieur, j'ai un reproche à vous faire. Vous n'avez pas assez étudié vos cobayes. »

« Pas assez . . . . ? »

« Je vais vous apprendre quelques chose sur les saints. Ils peuvent offrir de leur énergie à un des leur s'il en a la nécessité. »

« Que . . . Vous . . . »

« Vous avez tout comprit. D'ici je peux fournir toute l'énergie nécessaire à mes amis pour qu'ils puissent s'évader. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Shun s'approcha des barreaux et tendit un plateau. « Ikki s'il te plait. Mange quelque chose. » Comme d'habitude depuis qu'ils étaient venus chercher Hyoga, Ikki ne répondait pas. Allongé sur le lit du matin au soir, leur tournant le dos, il ne bougeait plus. Shun poussa un petit soupir, reprit le plateau et le fit glisser à terre. Peut-être qu'il finirait par changer d'avis. « Ikki, je t'assure que ce n'était pas de ta faute. » Il disait ça au moins pour la vingtième fois mais bon. Brusquement Ikki se redressa. « Oh tu m'as fait peur. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Chuuuttt !! » se contenta de répondre le phénix.

'_Ikki ? Tu m'entends ?'_

'_Oui !'_

'_Ecoute, je n'avais pas prévu ça de cette façon. Cela va être un peu chaotique.'_

'_Je te l'ai promit. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras.'_

'_Je suis encore trop faible mais on n'aura pas de meilleure occasion. Je ne peux donner de l'énergie qu'à toi.'_

'_D'accord.'_

'_Aux alentours de nos cellules il doit y avoir environs 6 gardes. Une illusion genre tout va bien, il n'y a pas d'alerte à donner c'est possible ?' _

Ikki eut un petit sourire discret._ 'Aucuns problèmes.' _Il se leva et se mit en plein milieu de la cellule sous le regard étonné des deux autres. Augmentant au début lentement son cosmos fourni par Hyoga._ 'J'espère que je ne suis pas trop rouillé.'_

'_Je suis sûr que tu es en pleine forme.' _Ikki se concentra un instant développant son cosmos vers l'extérieur des cellules.

'_C'est bizarre !'_

'_Non c'est normal.' _rectifia Hyoga ayant comprit ce qui étonnait Ikki._ 'Le couloir est un trompe l'œil. La sortie est vers le mur.' _Ikki qui c'était mit face à la fausse porte se tourna vers le mur, pas mal étonné.

« Ikki !!?? »

« Un instant Shun. » Ikki envoya son attaque comme il pu, surtout qu'en aveugle comme ça ce n'était pas facile. _'Cela doit être bon. Les deux couloirs sont normalement dégagés.'_

'_Alors fait fondre le mur et sortez de là. Votre guide ne va pas tarder.'_

'_Guide ? Quel guide ? Et toi ?'_

'_Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vous rejoindrais dès que vous aurez dégagé la voie.'_

Ikki enfin se tourna vers les deux autres. « Et bien si vous voulez bien me suivre. On s'évade. »

« Quoi ? »

« Pas de bagages Shun. On emmène rien. » Ikki ne s'occupa pas plus de Shiryu et son frère. Il fit fondre le mur avec sa chaleur et n'attendit pas pour sortir de là. Devant eux, deux immenses couloirs.

« Comment tu as fait pour récupérer ton cosmos ? » demanda Shun.

« Tu sais par où faut aller ? » préféra demander le Dragon.

« Hyoga m'a dit qu'on aurait un guide. »

« Combien de temps va durer ton illusion ? » demanda une voix à leur gauche. Les trois prisonniers se tournèrent vers la voix. Se tenait devant eux Camus, apparemment en chaire et en os.

« Assez longtemps je pense. »

Camus s'approcha d'eux et observa le travail du phénix. « Je n'ai pas pu obtenir la clef. Il faut dire qu'avec Hyoga nous avions prévu encore quelques jours de plus. »

« Cela n'a pas d'importance. On est sortit. »

« Si l'alerte est donnée alors que vous êtes encore dans les cieux vous n'aurez aucune chance. »

« De toute façon on ne va pas traîner. On va chercher Hyoga et on se tire . . . »

« Tu crois que ce sera si facile ? Il y a des gardes à chaque entrée et si Hyoga ne te fourni pas en énergie tu ne pourras plus utiliser ton cosmos dans ces couloirs. »

« Que proposez vous, maître Camus ? » demanda Shiryu plus respectueux.

Le verseau leur tourna le dos faisant face au mur démoli. Il augmenta son propre cosmos et créa un mur de glace ayant presque le même aspect que le mur lui-même. De loin en tout cas l'illusion était parfaite. Ikki fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir aidé avant ? »

« Je ne suis plus matériel. » Il tendit le bras et posa ses doigts sur l'épaule du phénix, elles s'enfoncèrent et Ikki eut un frisson de froid, il sentait comme un souffle glacial, un froid pénétrant ses chairs. « Je ne vous servirais à vrai dire pas à grand chose. Tout ce que j'ai pu je l'ai fait pour vous aider et vous sortir d'ici. »

« Merci ! Merci ! » s'empressa de faire Shun avec un sourire triste.

« Allez ne traînons pas. Je passe devant. » expliqua Camus. « Soyez le plus silencieux possible, et n'avancez pas tant que je ne vous ai pas fait signe que c'était bon. »

« D'accord. »

Ils avancèrent lentement, les uns derrière les autres, le plus collé possible contre le mur et le plus silencieusement possible. De temps en temps Camus faisait un signe à Ikki. Ce dernier augmentait son cosmos et envoyait une illusion aux gardes. Ils finirent par arriver dans une sorte de hall. Camus les obligea à entrée par une porte pratiquement dérobée. L'intérieur n'était pas plus grand qu'un placard à balai. « Dans ce hall il y a encore plusieurs gardes, je vais détourner leur attention. »

« Pourquoi je . . . »

« Certains ne seront pas affectés par ton illusion. » coupa Camus. « Il y a des fils de Dieu dans le lot. Quand vous verrez qu'ils sont occupés à autre chose vous sortez et prenez la porte de gauche. Chaque intersection ou porte qui se trouvera sur votre chemin vous prenez à gauche. C'est bien comprit ? »

« Si on prend toujours à gauche on va tourner en rond. » essaya de faire réaliser Shiryu.

« Cet endroit est bâti comme une spirale. Et ce hall est son centre, vous devez toujours tourner à Gauche c'est comprit ? »

« Oui. »

« Une fois à la lumière du soleil, courrez droit devant vous en pensant à la terre. Vous rentrerez chez vous ainsi. »

« Attends, et Hyoga ? »

Camus poussa un petit soupir. « Quand vous aurez passé le hall tu le contacteras par télépathie. Tu lui dis que tu n'as plus besoin de son cosmos. Il vous retrouvera dans les couloirs. » Ikki sembla sceptique mais il n'eut pas d'autres choix. « Adieu !! » fini Camus. « Vivez heureux et nous nous retrouverons à votre mort. » Camus leur jeta un dernier regard et sortit. Il referma la porte derrière lui mais Ikki s'empressa de l'entrouvrir pour regarder ce qui ce passait.

Camus avançait lentement, comme peu pressé. Quelqu'un arriva juste derrière lui. Au début Ikki fronça les sourcils, surtout en apercevant la personne passer son bras sur la taille du verseau. « Oh !! C'est Isaak !! » s'extasia son jeune frère qui c'était adossé sur son dos et regarder par-dessus sa tête.

« Isaak ? » chuchota Ikki.

« Messieurs !! Messieurs !! » La voix inconnue venait de l'autre côté. Les trois planqués essayèrent de regarder mais la porte leur cachait la vue et ils ne pouvaient pas l'ouvrir plus. Enfin ils n'eurent pas besoin d'attendre longtemps, passèrent devant eux un deuxième couple.

Cette fois ce fut Shiryu qui accroupit à terre ne pu s'empêcher de parler. « C'est Roshi !! »

« Où ça ? » demanda Shun.

« Bah là, celui qui tient la main à Sion. »

« Ah oui ! J'avais oublié qu'il avait cette apparence. »

« Chutt !! » les arrêta Ikki.

Les mots de Dohko avaient fait se retourner Isaak et Camus qui attendirent le deuxième couple arriver à leur hauteur. Les quatre hommes se saluèrent respectueusement. « Des nouvelles de nos quatre prisonniers ? » demanda enfin Dohko à Camus.

« Ils se portent bien. » répondit simplement le verseau. « La fièvre de Hyoga est tombée. »

« Remercions Athéna. » répondit Sion. « Quel malheur s'il était mort alors que nous sommes sur le point de convaincre les Dieux de les laisser retourner vivre sur la terre. »

« Je ne crois pas que les Dieux se laisseront convaincre si facilement. » parla enfin Isaak.

« Nous devons y croire. » insista le saint d'or de la Balance. « Je n'abandonnerais pas. Ces enfants n'ont rien fait de mal. On doit leur rendre leur liberté. »

« Nous étions de toute façon tous contre ce dernier test. » s'empressa de dire Sion. « Le conseil des scientifiques va en entendre parler. Les Dieux ont bien spécifié que chaque test devait être approuvé par notre conseil de saints. »

« Cela fait longtemps que nous avons comprit que les scientifiques prennent des libertés. » précisa Isaak. Camus regarda son ancien disciple avec une légère lueur d'amour dans son regard.

Dohko et Sion observèrent le jeune homme silencieux un petit moment, apparemment étonné de voir ce qu'ils considéraient comme un enfant, par rapport à eux, parler ainsi. « Tu ne mâches pas tes mots jeune homme. »

Camus passa ses doigts sur la joue de son disciple. « C'est sa plus grande qualité. Il dit toujours ce qu'il pense. »

« Sommes nous en retard ? » tonna une voix grave. Les planqués virent arriver Deathmask, Shura et Aphrodite.

« Légèrement. » répondit calmement Camus. « Mais les autres ne sont pas arrivés. »

Le cancer s'approcha de Camus et Isaak, il fit lâcher prise au Kraken en le poussant sans vraiment de ménagement. « Alors ? Ils sont où ? » murmura l'Italien. Une main s'abattit immédiatement sur sa tête.

« Discrétion ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, enfant de malheur. » gronda Dohko.

« Mais Roshi, j'ai été discret. »

« Idiot !! »

La discussion coupa court car arrivèrent d'autres saints. D'abord Aiolia, Aioros et Seiya discutant d'un jeu apparemment très prisé dans les cieux mais dont ils ne comprirent pas les règles. Shun et Shiryu ne purent s'empêcher de verser une larme en voyant leur ami. Un peu plus loin arrivait également, parlant de façon plus calme, Shaka, Mu et Aldébaran. Ils ne furent même pas encore arrivés qu'ils faillirent se faire renverser par une flèche, Milo. Le saint du scorpion avait apparemment couru comme un fou. Il s'arrêta pile devant Camus, essoufflé. « Par . . . don !! Je suis en retard . . . arf mais tout est ok. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » répondit gentiment Camus. « Ils ne sont pas encore sortis. »

« Oh !! » Milo se redressa et chercha partout du regard. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour repérer la porte entrouverte. Il vérifia que les gardes ne pouvaient pas le voir et envoya plusieurs gros bisous des deux mains. Shun ne pu s'empêcher de rire doucement, sans bruit. Bien sûr Milo eut le même traitement que le cancer par Dohko, une tape sur la tête et il fut traité d'idiot.

« Merci, merci !! De tout mon cœur, merci à tous. » murmura Shun. Comme si tous les saints les avaient entendus, ils sourirent tendrement.

Le calme dans le groupe arriva subitement. Les saints se scindèrent en deux groupes se mettant sur les bords du couloir. Lentement passa entre eux, Athéna et Poséidon, se tenant par le bras. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à une grande porte au fond du hall. Les trois planqués virent arrivés les derniers saints et marinas venant sans doute eux aussi les aider.

Shun ému commença à sangloter, mais Ikki le secoua. « Nous devons rester concentrés. Tu pleureras après. Je suis sûr qu'ils risquent gros. Tu n'as pas le droit de les décevoir. »

« Nous venons utiliser la grande salle pour une réunion du conseil des saints et des marinas. » tonna la voix portante de Poséidon. Le gardien devant la porte sortit un papier de sa poche. « Vous n'êtes pas sur le planning aujourd'hui. »

« Comment ? » Sion se fraya un passage vers le devant de la porte, se plaçant devant le gardien. « J'ai réservé la salle. »

« Vous n'êtes pas noté sur le planning. » répondit impassible le gardien.

« C'est une honte !! » scanda de suite Deathmask. « On veut nous empêcher d'exercer notre droit de réunion. » De suite Shura et Aphrodite tentèrent de calmer leur ami, mais d'autres sangs chauds suivirent, Milo et Kanon se mirent à faire des huées. Ce fut rapidement le foutoir. Plus aucun gardien ne surveillaient les sorties et tentèrent de calmer la foule des saints et marinas en colère.

« Maintenant ! » Ikki sortit le premier du placard et avança lentement vers la sortie que leur avait désigné Camus tout à l'heure, Shun et Shiyru le suivaient de près. Ikki se pressa, il ouvrit la porte, tira Shun à l'abri de l'autre côté, Shiryu suivit rapidement. Le phénix jeta un dernier regard à leurs anciens amis et en même temps ennemis. Seiya se tourna vers eux et lui fit un dernier signe d'adieu, dans la cohue générale, personne ne remarqua rien. « Merci !! » Ikki entra dans le nouveau couloir et referma la porte rapidement.

Shun et Shiryu avaient déjà commencé à avancer rapidement mais avec précaution. _'Hyoga !!!!'_ Il attendit un peu mais n'eut pas de réponse. Il se concentra mieux. _'Hyoga ????'_

'_Oui ?'_

'_C'est bon nous sommes sortis. Camus a dit que tu pouvais nous rejoindre.'_ Il n'y eut pas de réponses de suite alors Ikki s'arrêta et se concentra vers Hyoga. _'Hyoga ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?'_ Shun et Shiryu rebroussèrent chemin jusqu'à lui en le voyant arrêté. La réponse se fit entendre et une sorte d'inquiétude qui avait grandit en lui depuis le début de leur évasion sembla atteindre son point culminant.

'_Ikki, je ne peux pas partir.' _

Le phénix ne chercha pas à comprendre, il fit volte face brusquement. _'Je viens te chercher.'_

'_Nooonnn !'_

'_Hyoga je ne partirais pas sans toi. Quitte à me refaire constituer prisonnier.'_ Il n'y eut d'abord pas de réponse alors Ikki se mit à marcher en sens inverse, n'écoutant même pas Shiryu et Shun lui posant des questions.

'_D'accord !!'_ entendit soudain Ikki dans son esprit, comme un soupir. _'J'arrive. Continuez à avancer.'_

'_Jure-le.'_

'_Je ne vais pas prendre le même chemin que vous. Je vous rejoins, je te le promets.'_ Ikki se retourna à nouveau et reprit sa route pour sortir, Shun et Shiryu suivirent en posant des questions mais il n'y répondit pas.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Cela fait combien de temps que nous marchons ? » demanda Shun.

« Je ne sais pas. Une heure ou deux. » Shiryu s'appuya sur le mur. « On a peut-être loupé une porte ou une intersection à gauche. »

« Alors on fait demi-tour. » s'empressa de dire Ikki. « En plus je n'ai plus de contact avec Hyoga. »

« Tu n'en auras pas plus en rebroussant chemin. C'est lui qui te fournissait ton cosmos, maintenant vous en êtes tous les deux privés. » expliqua calmement Shiryu espérant convaincre Ikki de ne pas agir de façon irréfléchi. « Que t'a-t-il dit ? »

« Qu'il prenait un autre chemin mais . . . »

« Un autre chemin ? Il nous attend peut-être dehors alors. » Shun cette perspective lui redonna de la force et de l'espoir. Sans se concerter avec les autres il reprit la route d'un pas décidé, se remettant même un peu à courir comme au début. Pour la première fois ce fut Ikki et Shiryu qui le suivirent. « Je suis sûr qu'on a loupé aucune sortie à gauche. Nous devons continuer. »

Ikki suivit même si de temps en temps il jetait un regard en arrière. Son inquiétude se muait en peur. Hyoga avait il promit juste pour qu'il parte ? Il ne partirait pas sans lui. Quelles qu'en soit les conséquences. Si Hyoga n'était pas là quand ils atteindraient l'air libre, il rebrousserait chemin.

« Dis tu peux m'aider ? » Les trois amis se figèrent et se regardèrent avec incompréhension. Ne venaient il pas d'entendre la voix de Hyoga ? Ils regardèrent partout mais ils ne virent absolument rien de visible. « Je n'arrive pas à dégager la grille. » expliqua la voix.

« Mais . . . »

« Tu es où ? » demanda Shun.

« En haut, la bouche d'aération. » Ils levèrent tous la tête. Ils virent le dos de Hyoga contre la grille et apparemment essayant de pousser avec force. « C'est glissant comme une patinoire la dedans. Je n'arrive pas à avoir de prises. » Hyoga tourna enfin le visage vers eux. Il leur sourit. « Vous avez été vachement long. »

Ikki ne répondit pas, attrapa Shun par la taille et le posa sur ses épaules. Shun bien qu'il sursauta, se reprit vite et se mit à genoux sur les épaules de son frère pour être à la hauteur de la grille. Il commença à tirer sur la grille. « Ils étaient tous là. » raconta de suite Shun. « Tu aurais du voir ça. »

« Tu raconteras plus tard, Shun. On n'est pas encore libre. »

« Oui. » Shun arrêta de tirer au bout d'un moment et regarda ses doigts rouges. « Personne à un couteau ou un tournevis ? »

« Mais oui bien sûr. Je te ramène ma trousse de bricoleur. » Shun éclata de rire mais se reprit vite en voyant que ce n'était pas le moment. Tout le monde ce mit à regarder pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait servir. « Qui aurait cru qu'on aurait besoin d'un tournevis dans le monde des cieux. C'est pas vrai. » s'énerva le phénix.

Hyoga bougea légèrement dans le conduit et tendit un objet du bout des doigts à travers la grille. « Essaye avec ça. »

Shun prit l'objet et ne pu s'empêcher d'être triste. « Cela risque de l'abîmer. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai envie de rentrer. » Shun prit bien en main la croix de Hyoga et commença à faire tourner la première vis. Il essayait d'aller vite, tout en essayant d'abîmer le moins possible le précieux souvenir de Hyoga. Il lui fallu du temps pour dévisser les quatre vis mais y arriva sans encombre. La grille céda avec deux petits coups de dos de Hyoga. Shun fit glisser la grille à terre et allait descendre des épaules de son frère mais . . . « Attends !! » Hyoga se contorsionna dans le conduit et lui tendit un grand sac à dos, du même genre que ceux des randonneurs. « Fais attention c'est fragile. »

Andromède le prit délicatement et Ikki le fit descendre de ses épaules. « Ikki a dit qu'on ne prenait rien. »

« Je n'ai pas eut la consigne. » répondit froidement Hyoga. Il sortit les jambes les premières, se laissa glisser, Ikki l'attrapa et l'aida à descendre. A peine par terre, il s'éloigna du phénix et récupéra le sac qui attirait beaucoup l'attention de Shun. Il avait eut une furieuse envie de l'ouvrir pour voir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Hyoga mit le sac sur ses épaules, sans même jeter un regard à ses trois amis. « Allons y ! » Il marcha de suite d'un pas rapide, sans doute espérant éviter les questions. Ikki n'en posa pas, Shiryu se dit qu'ils auraient tout le temps une fois sur terre et Shun avait ressentit une telle tension entre son frère et le Cygne qu'il n'osa pas.

Ils marchèrent encore longtemps puis . . . Hyoga ouvrit une porte et la lumière claire et puissante du soleil les éblouis. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils n'avaient pas vu l'astre brûlant et même des années si on tenait compte de ce que leur avait dit Camus. Hyoga fut celui qui hésita le moins. Une fois ses yeux un peu habitués, il avança droit devant lui. « Rentrons chez nous. » murmura t il.

Ikki se mit à ses côtés et lui prit la main. « Espérons que cette fois, cela nous mènera réellement chez nous. »

Shun vint de l'autre côté et lui prit également la main. Il sourit et sa main libre fut prise par Shiryu. « Oui, cette fois nous rentrons chez nous. » murmura Andromède.

Hyoga pencha la tête et la pausa sur l'épaule du phénix. « Merci d'avoir été là. »

« Merci à toi. Je serais devenu fou si tu n'avais pas été là . . . . Et je serais resté éternellement dans cette prison. »

Hyoga eut un léger sourire, releva la tête et avança sans lâcher la main tirant les autres avec lui.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sa main, il sentait encore sa main dans la sienne. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement. Complètement éblouie par le soleil il les referma. Il sentit un contact sur sa jambe, puis sur ses côtes. « C'est quoi ? Des mendiants ? »

« Comment des mendiants ont pu rentrer dans le sanctuaire ? »

« Maîtressssseee !!!! » hurla la première voix. Il sursauta. « Maîtresse !!!! Il y a des ivrognes qui ont réussit à rentrer dans le sanctuaire. »

« C'est impossible ! » répondit la femme que l'homme appelait maîtresse.

« Mais il y a quatre hommes bizarres en haillons. »

Ikki se força à ouvrir les yeux malgré le soleil. Il aperçu deux silhouette au dessus de lui. Il tourna la tête. Il vit en premier sa main à hauteur de son visage tenant encore la main du Cygne. « Hyoga !! On est chez nous. On a réussit. » murmura t il. La main du Cygne pressa un peu la sienne. Ikki sourit. « Je t'aime, Hyoga . » Il n'eut pas de réponse, mais une nouvelle pression sur sa main. Cela voulait il dire que Hyoga ressentait la même chose ?

« Par Athéna !! » fit une voix féminine montant exceptionnellement dans les aigus. « Shun !! Shiryu !! » Ikki leva la tête et réussit même avec des efforts à s'asseoir. La main de Hyoga glissa de la sienne. Quelques mètres devant lui se trouvait Shun et Shiryu encore allongés. Leurs vêtements étaient comme l'avait dit l'homme en haillon et ils étaient tous sales.

« Oh ! Tu as vu ? C'est Shina. » Ikki tourna la tête. A ses côtés, . . . . Il n'y avait plus rien. Ikki regarda derrière lui. Hyoga n'était pas là. Il n'était plus là.

« Ikki !! Toi aussi tu es vivant ? » Shina venait juste de le remarquer. Elle commença à donner des ordres. Il fallait soigner les blessures, prévenir les autres, . . . Soigner les blessures ? Ikki s'observa les bras un instant. Les blessures d'une bataille qui en temps avait déjà plusieurs années.

Il devait sembler le mieux en forme car Shina vint vers lui. « Seiya et Hyoga n'ont pas survécus ? »

« Seiya . . . . » Ikki se rappela soudain que Shina avait des sentiments pour le chevalier pégase. « Pardon Shina. Non seiya n'a pas survécu. »

« Nous vous croyons tous les cinq perdus. Nous avions perdu espoir depuis un moment. »

« Nous avons été fait prisonniers. Hyoga . . . » Ikki tourna à nouveau la tête derrière lui. « Je ne comprends pas. Hyoga devrait être là. J'avais sa main dans la mienne il y a quelques minutes. »

« Je ne l'ai pas vu. » répondit Shina.

« Un blond ? » demanda l'homme qui les avait découvert.

« Oui. » confirma Ikki.

« Bah !! Il a attrapé son sac et il est partit. Pourtant il avait l'air blessé lui aussi. Il boitait. »

« Qu'est ce que ce sac avait de si important ? » demanda Shun qui avait réussit à se lever et venait vers son frère. Il ouvrit la main, montrant à Ikki la croix que Hyoga lui avait prêté pour ouvrir la grille. « Pour Hyoga, il n'y avait rien de plus précieux. Pourtant il est partit sans, en emportant ce sac. »

Ikki glissa ses doigts sur la croix puis l'attrapa par la chaîne. « Shun cela ne te dérange pas que je la garde ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. »

Ikki ouvrit la chaîne et la passa à son cou, puis malgré les douleurs dans son corps et les blessures, il se leva. « Je vais essayer de le rattraper. »

« Ikki !! » Le phénix se tourna vers son frère. Il s'attendait à ce que Shun l'empêche d'y aller d'une manière ou d'une autre mais il n'eut droit qu'à . . . « Bonne chance. »

« Merci. » Ikki partit sans un regard en arrière, marchant d'un pas incertain.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quel jour était on ? Cela n'avait aucune importance. Les jours se suivaient, se ressemblaient, mornes et vides. Ikki rentra chez lui, se baissa pour récupérer son courrier tomber à terre. Revenir des cieux pour vivre ce genre de vie sans intérêt. Il aurait préféré rester prisonnier, rester avec Hyoga. Il ne l'avait jamais retrouvé. Hyoga avait du utiliser son cosmos dès qu'il avait été hors de portée. Il avait parcouru de long en large la Sibérie pendant des mois, allant même rendre visite à une Natassia mariée et enceinte, qui était encore persuadé que Hyoga était mort. Il avait élargie ses recherches à la Russie toute entière, avait même essayé de chercher au Japon, mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Pourquoi avait il disparu ? Qu'il n'accepte pas ses sentiments il pouvait comprendre mais pourquoi aller jusqu'à disparaître.

Ikki referma la porte derrière lui, des cernes étaient visibles sous ses yeux. Depuis son retour il faisait des insomnies, cela faisait des années que cela durait. Borné, il n'avait jamais voulu aller voir un médecin. Alors qu'il retirait ses chaussures avec ses orteils il se mit à trier son courrier. Il fit un tas avec les factures, il s'en occuperait plus tard, jeta les pubs et il ne lui resta dans la main qu'une enveloppe. L'écriture soignée de son frère se trouvait dessus. Un simple sourire apparu sur son visage et il l'ouvrit lentement.

Bonjour Nissan,

Méchant, pourquoi tu ne viens jamais me voir ? Bon d'accord je voyage beaucoup mais quand même. Moi je vais bien si cela t'intéresse et j'aimerai beaucoup que tu viennes me faire une petite visite. Quoique vu ce que je vais t'annoncer je suppose que ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

Comme je te l'ai promis, je te tiens au courant de ce que la fondation a pu découvrir. Sur Hyoga toujours rien, par contre (et je sais que tu vas tout de suite y voir un signe) des augmentations de cosmos importantes ont été recensées dans cette région de France que je t'ai entouré en rouge sur la carte et surtout cela va te plaire des dérèglements climatiques (Lis l'article de presse que je t'ai découpé et fait traduire) Je ne crois pas que Hyoga puisse commettre de telles grossières erreurs alors je t'en prie ne t'emballe pas. En même temps Hyoga parle couramment français, ce serait logique qu'il s'y soit installé.

Je t'en prie fait attention à toi et tiens moi au courant. Et si tu ne trouves rien là-bas tu peux venir déprimer dans les bras de ton petit frère, tu le sais. Je t'embrasse.

Shun.

Ikki replia soigneusement la lettre de son frère et regarda d'abord la carte de France et plus particulièrement la zone que Shun avait entouré. Il n'était au début que modérément enthousiasmé. Il y avait eut tellement de fausses pistes. C'est lorsqu'il ouvrit l'article de presse découpé et collé sur une feuille blanche où l'on avait traduit le texte rapidement, qu'il commença à avoir un espoir. Le titre de l'article apparemment était 'Neige en Juin', d'après ce texte il y avait eut deux jours non stop de neige mi-juin de l'année dernière sans que rien ne puisse l'expliquer.

Hyoga pouvait faire neiger, il n'y avait pas de doute mais pourquoi aurait il fait ça ? Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à faire neiger pendant deux jours surtout en été dans une région pareil. Ikki porta la main à son cou et serra la croix entre ses doigts.

« Hyoga ! Est-ce un appel ? » Il remit tout avec précaution dans l'enveloppe avant d'aller à sa chambre préparer sa valise.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ikki posa ses sacs à terre à côté de lui et s'assit sur la chaise d'une terrasse de café. Le printemps n'était pas encore arrivé, mais un beau soleil, bien que peu réchauffant, brillait avec sérénité. Quelques marcheurs habillés chaudement remplissaient les rues. Un couple quelques tables plus loin c'était assis pour boire également dehors.

Un serveur arriva vers lui et bien sûr lui parla en français. Ikki fit un peu la grimace. « Euh . . . Vous parlez anglais ? »

« Un peu. »

« Je pourrais avoir une boisson chaude, s'il vous plait ? »

« Un café ? »

Ikki fit de nouveau la grimace. « Euh non. »

« Un chocolat chaud ? »

« Oui, ça ira. » Le serveur repartit et Ikki attendit patiemment, remontant un peu les bords de son manteau. Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de se mettre à l'intérieur au chaud. Le souci c'est qu'après des heures d'avion et de train il avait envie d'être un peu à l'air . . . libre. Sa claustrophobie c'était renforcée depuis leur retour, maintenant dès qu'il restait trop longtemps dans une pièce qu'il trouvait trop petite, il fallait qu'il ouvre une fenêtre ou une porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur, même si c'était en pleine hiver.

Oui, mais bon, il n'allait pas crever de froid juste à cause d'un petit mal être. Il reprit ses bagages et entra dans le bar. « Il fait trop froid dehors pour vous ? » demanda le serveur qui était entrain de préparer sa boisson.

« Oui ! » répondit simplement Ikki en s'asseyant au bar.

« Touriste ? »

« Si on veut. Vous savez où je peux trouver un hôtel ? »

« En bas de la rue il y en a un. »

« Merci. » Ikki le disait en même temps pour le renseignement et pour la tasse que le serveur venait de poser devant lui. « Dites ? Le prénom Hyoga vous dit quelque chose ? » Il fallait toujours commencer par ce genre d'endroit public. C'était la qu'on avait souvent les meilleurs renseignements, surtout dans les petites villes.

« Hyoga ?? Non, c'est de quelle origine ? »

« C'est Russe. » Cela ne sembla rien évoqué au serveur.

« On a beaucoup d'Anglais ici. C'est un coin assez touristique. L'été c'est noir de monde. C'est pour ça que je me débrouille pas trop mal en Anglais. J'ai apprit sur le tas. »

« Je vois. » Ikki bu un peu de son chocolat, le serveur l'abandonna un instant car des clients étaient arrivés. Ikki se mit à réfléchir. Il était plutôt crevé par le voyage et le décalage horaire. Il allait réserver une chambre dans l'hôtel du bas de la rue et essayer de dormir un peu. Il commencerait à fouiner sérieusement demain.

Le serveur était revenu, il prépara la commande des autres clients et revint devant lui. « Vous avez l'air fatigué. » dit il simplement.

« Oui, je ne vais pas m'attarder. »

« Je compr . . . » Il y eut une voiture qui s'arrêta juste devant l'entrée du bar et deux petits coups de klaxon. Le serveur se mit à retirer son tablier. « Excusez moi je vous abandonne. Mon copain est arrivé. » Ikki fit un petit geste pour dire qu'il comprenait. Le serveur parla un peu fort dans sa langue, disant sans doute à son patron ou si c'était une entreprise familiale à son père qu'il partait. Ikki tourna la tête par réflexe regardant la voiture. Il aperçut une chevelure blonde, son cœur rata un battement, mais Ikki se força à se calmer. Il ne fallait pas qu'il stresse à chaque fois qu'il voyait des cheveux blonds.

Le serveur passa comme une flèche et sortit. Il entra de suite dans la voiture et l'ami démarra rapidement. « Ah ces deux là je vous jure. » Un vieil homme venait tout juste de s'installer à côté de lui. Il tendit la main à Ikki, qui la serra un peu par automatisme. « Je suis le grand-père de celui qui vient de partir. C'est un bon gosse. »

« Je n'en doute pas. » répondit Ikki.

« Je passe tous mes après-midi à jouer aux échecs avec un anglais à la retraite. » Ikki haussa un peu les sourcils. Il ne comprit d'abord pas pourquoi le vieil homme lui disait ça. Il ne comprit qu'après que c'était juste pour expliquer le fait qu'il parlait Anglais. Ikki donc se contenta de sourire doucement. « Alors vous rechercher quelqu'un ? Ce Hyoga ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est une petite ville ici. S'il est là vous le trouverez rapidement. Bien que Hyoga cela ne me dise rien. »

« Je me suis peut-être trompé. »

« Bah à peine arrivé et vous avez déjà perdu confiance. »

« Cela fait longtemps que je le cherche. Des endroits comme ici j'en ai fait des dizaines. »

« Hum, il ne faut pas laisser tomber. Il faut dire qu'à chaque fois c'est une nouvelle chance, un nouvel espoir. »

« Oui. » Ikki se leva. « Pardon Monsieur. Je reviendrais discuter avec vous demain, mais je suis vraiment fatigué de mon voyage. Je veux juste dormir. »

« Pas de soucis. » Le phénix paya sa consommation et attrapa ses sacs. Il prit la direction de la sortie, vraiment fatigué. A côté de la porte, le mur était envahi de centaines de photos. Ikki entraperçu le visage du serveur sur plusieurs, puis brusquement se figea. Ce fut comme un électrochoc. Sur une des photos, le serveur tenait d'un bras par l'épaule un blond qui . . . avait beaucoup de similitudes avec Hyoga. On ne voyait pas entièrement le visage du blond. Il était un peu tourné sur le côté, ne regardait pas l'objectif, et surtout, le cul d'une bouteille de bière qu'il buvait cachait le plus gros.

Ikki par réflexe se mit à chercher sur les autres photos. Il fallait qu'il y en ait une meilleure du blond. Il fallait qu'il puisse être sûr. Il ne voulait pas perdre espoir une nouvelle fois. Ne s'en rendant pas compte en cherchant il se mit à prier, prier que le blond soit Hyoga.

Et soudain, il eut confirmation. Sur une photo prise un peu de travers, on y voyait Hyoga endormit, sur une table à côté se trouvait plusieurs cadavres de bouteilles de bière. Hyoga dormait sur un des fauteuils du café qu'il apercevait au fond. Dans ses bras, il tenait un enfant d'à peine quelques semaines on aurait dit.

Ikki tendit la main en tremblant. Il attrapa la photo, la détacha délicatement. Il resta plusieurs minutes à la contempler sans pouvoir bouger. « Elle est belle hein ? »

« Pardon ? » Ikki avait fait un sursaut, il n'avait pas entendu le vieil homme s'approcher.

« Cette photo a fait le tour de la ville. » expliqua le vieil homme. « Le bébé n'avait même pas une semaine. Comme vous pouvez le voir le père a fêté ça dignement. » Le vieil homme se mit à rire. « Même moi j'ai prit une de ces cuite alors que ce n'est même plus de mon âge. »

« C'est son fils ? » Une boule douloureuse se mit à enfler en lui.

« Ouais, il a presque 4 ans maintenant. Que ça passe vite. Attendez, il va avoir 5 ans ou 4 ans ? » Le vieil homme se mit à réfléchir, mais Ikki ne lui laissa pas plus de temps.

« Comment s'appelle cet homme ? »

Le vieil homme sursauta de voir Ikki brusquement excité. « Qui ? Le père ? »

« Oui, comment s'appelle cet homme blond ? »

« Nous vous énervez pas. C'est un gosse du pays. Christian Galtec. » Ikki secoua la tête. C'était quoi ce nom ? Il était persuadé que c'était Hyoga. Le Cygne avait il prit un nom qui sonnait Français pour passer inaperçu ? « C'est lui qui est venu chercher mon petit fils tout à l'heure. »

Quoi ? Il c'était retrouvé à quelques mètres de Hyoga tout à l'heure et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. « Ils sont tout le temps ensemble depuis que Christian est rentré de l'étranger. »

« Rentré de l'étranger ? »

« Oui, sa famille avait déménagé à l'étranger. Je m'en rappelle très bien. Il y avait Yann le père et Elise la mère. Camus l'aîné et Christian, ce n'était qu'un bébé quand ils ont déménagé. » Camus ? Il comprenait tout maintenant. Hyoga avait prit l'identité du petit frère de Camus. En ayant vécu toute son enfance avec le verseau, cela avait du être un jeu d'enfant pour Hyoga de se faire passer pour un Français qui avait vécu à l'étranger. Mais il ne comprenait pas cette fuite, et tout ce chambardement pour disparaître.

Ikki eut beaucoup de mal à remettre la photo à sa place, sa main tremblait et il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Maintenant qu'il le savait sur ces photos il le vit partout. La plupart du temps les photos étaient prises sur le vif, sans que Hyoga s'en rende compte. Des fois il y était seul, des fois avec des amis, souvent l'enfant sur ses genoux ou à côté. Son cœur se fit encore plus douloureux en constatant que Hyoga souriait sur la plupart des photos. Il semblait heureux . . . sans lui. Devait il repartir immédiatement et tenter de l'oublier comme Hyoga avait fait ?

« Gildas ne le prend en photo que lorsqu'il sourit, mais des fois il a un regard si triste. Il faut dire que la vie ne lui a pas fait de cadeaux. »

« Excusez moi, mais . . . Vous pouvez me dire où il habite ? » Le vieil homme le regarda de façon bizarre. « Je crois qu'il connaît le Hyoga que je cherche. »

Le vieil homme lui expliqua sans aucune réserve comment aller chez Hyoga. Ikki le remercia, observa une dernière fois les photos et se décida à partir. Il avait tellement mal de voir que Hyoga avait refait sa vie et était heureux. C'était de l'égoïsme pur, mais il aurait voulu que Hyoga soit heureux avec lui, pas sans lui. Il aurait voulu prendre une de ces photos également, celle où Hyoga dormait. La vision du bébé faisait saigner son cœur mais le Cygne y était si beau dessus.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il leva le bras, le rebaissa. Il ne savait plus s'il fallait qu'il perturbe la vie tranquille que Hyoga menait. Il voulait au moins lui parler. Ce n'était pas un crime de vouloir lui parler, de vouloir comprendre. Il leva la main à nouveau et frappa deux petits coups. Son cœur se mit à battre tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'il n'entendit plus rien autour de lui. Il essaya de se calmer, sans vraiment y arriver. Il n'avait pas pu entendre s'il y avait du bruit dans la maison, alors il attendit un moment mais personne ne vient ouvrir.

Il se décida à frapper à nouveau un peu plus fort, se posant une main sur le cœur espérant qu'il n'allait pas s'emballer à nouveau. Il entendit une voix, la sienne, parlant en Français apparemment. Sans doute quelque chose comme « J'arrive !! » Son cœur s'emballa à nouveau. Il allait le voir, il allait être devant lui dans quelques secondes.

Malgré les battements de son cœur il entendit le bruit de la serrure et doucement la porte s'ouvrit. Il trouva qu'elle s'ouvrait tellement lentement, comme si le temps c'était figé. Mais derrière . . . Il n'y avait personne. Il paniqua pendant une seconde et eut le réflexe de baisser la tête. Hyoga se trouvait là, accroupit. Il tentait d'attraper un immense et magnifique chat aux poils longs. Le chat enfin dans ses bras, il se redressa et lui fit un léger sourire.

« Bonjour !! » lui fit il dans leur langue paternelle. Il ne pu au début répondre, il ne pu que regarder ce visage qui lui avait tant manqué. « Rentre et referme la porte s'il te plait. Si ce chat ce sauve je vais passer ma soirée et ma nuit à lui courir après. » Chat qui d'ailleurs dans les bras de Hyoga miaulait et gesticulait. Ikki fit deux pas pour entrer dans la maison et referma la porte derrière lui. Le chat voyant sa porte de sortie fermée arrêta de gesticuler. Hyoga le caressa un peu ce qui fit ronronner l'animal plutôt fort. Puis Hyoga se baissa et le reposa à terre.

« Tu . . . » Hyoga se redressa et l'observa, se demandant sans doute ce qu'il allait lui demander. « Tu n'as pas l'air surpris de me voir. »

« Oh ! Euh hier soir Papy m'a dit qu'un homme était venu et cherchait un certain Hyoga. J'ai tout de suite comprit que c'était toi. » Hyoga lui tourna le dos et commença à avancer dans le couloir. Sur la route il se baissa plusieurs fois pour récupérer des jouets et nounours éparpillés. « Désolé pour le bazar. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Ce que tu veux. »

Ikki avait suivit un peu mais resta à l'entrée du salon. Hyoga déposa les jouets qu'il avait ramassés sur un coin du canapé. « Assis toi ! » dit simplement Hyoga en allant vers la cuisine. Le phénix hésita puis alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil libre. « Comment va Shun ? »

« Bien, il . . . » Ikki ferma les yeux sentant l'oppression sur sa poitrine devenir encore plus forte. Pourquoi Hyoga faisait il comme si tout était normal ? Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il tomba sur une photo sur un petit guéridon. Hyoga au milieu avec son fils encore bébé, le serveur d'un côté et une femme de l'autre. La femme était elle . . . ? Il prit le cadre et observa mieux la jeune femme.

Il ne sentit pas Hyoga revenir. « C'est Gildas et Cyrielle. » expliqua simplement le Cygne en lui tendant un verre de jus de fruit. « Tu as parlé à Gildas je crois. »

« Oui. » Ikki reposa lentement la photo et prit le verre. Il avait tellement mal, qu'il préférait ne pas savoir, ne pas aborder le sujet. « Shun va bien. Il travaille pour la fondation. Il est sortit un temps avec Shiryu mais enfin . . . Shiryu c'est rendu compte qu'il aimait toujours Shunreï alors tu vois. » Ikki fit tout pour éviter le regard de Hyoga en faisant semblant d'être intéressé par la maison. « Shun a déprimé un petit moment et finalement il sort avec Sorrente. Leur couple tient bien apparemment. »

« Je suis content pour eux. » répondit simplement et calmement Hyoga.

Ikki réussit à le fixer quelques instants, prit une grande inspiration. Il fallait crevé l'abcès. « Alors comme ça tu as un fils ? J'ai vu la photo. »

« Tsssss !! » Ikki sursauta. « Frippon, pas les rideaux !! » Hyoga se rendit compte qu'il avait surpris Ikki. « Ah désolé. Ce chat j'aurai du l'appeler 'Catastrophe ambulante' mais c'était un peu trop long. En même temps c'est une bonne patte, Koyuki peut lui tirer la queue, le faire tourner en bourrique ou le tenir n'importe comment, il ne bouge pas. Il est devenu le doudou de Koyuki, c'est pour ça que s'il se sauve je suis un peu embêté. Koyuki ne peut pas dormir sans. » Hyoga sourit tendrement. « Je ne te dis pas la galère quand il se sauve et tu n'imagines pas la crise qu'il y a eut les premiers jours de maternelle. Koyuki n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde avait le droit de ramener son doudou sauf lui. » Hyoga soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. « J'ai fini par lui faire accepter un nounours de chat ressemblant un peu à Frippon pour la sieste. »

Ikki avait écouté un peu comme s'il était détaché. En fait chaque mot pour lui ressemblait à une gifle et à chaque fois que Hyoga prononçait le nom de son fils, pour Ikki c'était comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il ferma les yeux avec violence. « Hyoga !! Pourquoi tu es partit ? » cria t il brusquement, réalisant à peine ses mots.

Il entendit un murmure. « Je n'avais pas le choix. »

Il rouvrit les yeux et vit la tristesse dans le regard du Cygne, mais sa propre douleur était trop forte. « Pas le choix ? Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Tu voulais me faire disparaître de ta vie. »

« Non !! Non !! » répondit très vite Hyoga en secouant la tête. « Ikki !! » Hyoga se laissa tomber à genoux juste devant lui. « Ikki !! Tu as cru que j'étais partit à cause de toi ? Ikki !! Non, je t'assure. Je . . . Je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai . . . J'ai fait quelque chose dans les cieux. Les Dieux ne me le pardonneront jamais. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils puissent me retrouver. »

« Et moi ? Tu as pensé à moi ? Tu sais quel enfer je vis depuis notre retour ? »

« Tu crois que cela a été facile pour moi ? »

Ikki se mit brusquement en colère. La douleur était trop forte. Il fallait qu'il explose. Il attrapa le cadre contenant la photo montrant un bonheur insoutenable pour lui et le jeta violemment contre le mur. « Arrête de me mentir. La femme, le gosse, la petite maison de campagne. »

« La femme ? » Ikki repoussa Hyoga et se leva. Il avait trop mal, il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps. Le Cygne lui ne le laissa pas partir. Il se jeta sur lui, s'accrocha à son cou et l'embrassa comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. « Il n'y a pas de femme Ikki. »

« Mais . . . ce gosse. »

« Je n'ai pas fait l'amour depuis plus de 5 ans. Tu ne m'as pas fait l'amour depuis plus de 5 ans. » susurra Hyoga. « Tu te rappelles ? Tu voulais me réchauffer. »

« Tu t'en es rendu compte ? »

« Je ne m'en serais pas sortit sans toi. »

« Je n'aurai jamais du faire ça. Après tu as eut la fièvre, cela a failli te tuer. »

« Ikki, j'étais entrain de me laisser mourir dans cette illusion. Je ne supportais plus le poids de mes crimes. Je devais tuer inlassablement tous les gens que j'aimais . . . même toi. »

Ikki laissa ses doigts glisser sur la joue du Cygne. « Tu vas encore disparaître ? »

« Pas sans toi. » Ils s'embrassèrent sans pouvoir s'arrêter, inlassablement. Prit par une sorte de frénésie, ils commencèrent à se déshabiller, tous deux ayant des gestes saccadés et maladroits.

« Où est ta chambre ? »

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre d'y être. » Tous les deux torses nus, Hyoga le fit tomber doucement sur le canapé. Ikki ne pu réagir tellement il était subjugué par la beauté de celui qu'il aimait. Le cygne fini de se déshabiller sous le regard gourmand d'Ikki, puis vint se mettre sur lui. L'embrassant alors que ses mains dégrafaient son pantalon, dernier rempart avant qu'ils puissent s'appartenir, enfin à nouveau. « Ça fait longtemps. » murmura le Cygne.

« Trop longtemps. »

Hyoga d'un simple mouvement de hanche s'empala sur Ikki. « Hummmm !!! »

« Aaaahhh !! Hyoga !! Tu as du te blesser. » haleta Ikki en apercevant la douleur sur le visage de son amant.

« Ça me rappelle notre première fois. Mais . . . Cette fois c'est moi qui te viole. » Les deux amants se sourirent et s'embrassèrent.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait, mon ange. »

« Mais c'est comme ça que j'en ai envie. »

Hyoga fit de nouveau un petit mouvement de hanche et Ikki serra les dents. « Je crois que je vais jouir. »

« On a même pas commencé. »

« Attends !! Ne bouge pas. » murmura Ikki en attrapant les hanches du Cygne.

« C'est moi qui devrait dire ça. » Le phénix ferma les yeux et prit plusieurs grandes inspirations. Il fallait qu'il calme son corps et son cœur, sinon au moindre mouvement de Hyoga il allait jouir. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Au contraire . . . tout va trop bien. Je vais jouir de suite si je n'arrive pas à me calmer. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. On recommencera. »

Ikki rouvrit les yeux, fixant les prunelles bleutées. « Non, je veux t'offrir au moins une première fois inoubliable. »

Hyoga vint l'embrasser à nouveau. « Les premières fois ce n'est pas ton truc. J'en ai d'autres inoubliables. »

« Avec moi ? »

« Il n'y a jamais eut quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Ah non, ne me regarde pas comme çaaaaaaa !! » Malgré ses mains sur les hanches, Hyoga avait fait un mouvement et il n'avait pu se retenir de jouir, rejetant la tête en arrière.

« Huuuummmmm ! » Il sentit le corps de Hyoga se coller contre lui. « Je crois que j'étais dans le même état que toi. »

« On a joui ensemble, c'est déjà bien. » murmura Ikki alors qu'il embrassait le front du Cygne et que ses mains s'attardaient sur la peau fraîche. « Cela ne nous ait pas arrivé beaucoup quand nous étions là-bas. »

« Je faisais tout pour me retenir. Je ne voulais pas que tu découvres que j'aimais. »

Ikki sourit, serra plus fort son amant contre lui. « J'ai comprit au dernier moment que tu avais des sentiments pour moi, quand tu m'as prit la main. C'est . . . pour ça que je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à ta disparition. » Le corps de Hyoga fut prit de soubresauts. « Tu pleures ? »

« Fais moi l'amour Ikki. Après je te raconterais tout. »

« On a le temps d'aller à ta chambre cette fois ? » Ikki n'attendait pas de réponse. Il prit bien son amant contre lui et se leva. Il avança lentement, serrant Hyoga comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'évapore.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ikki se redressa en sursaut, en sueur. Il n'avait pas rêvé n'est ce pas ? Il tourna la tête et vit le corps allongé dans le lit. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il se passa une main sur le visage et se cala contre son amant, après avoir regardé s'il dormait ou s'il était réveillé. « J'ai dormi longtemps ? »

« Une petite demi-heure. » répondit Hyoga. Ikki se mit à faire glisser sa main sur le corps offert et ses lèvres ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'embrasser la peau. « Ikki !! Comment tu m'as retrouvé ? » demanda d'un air grave Hyoga.

« Un coup de chance. Je ne pensais pas te trouver dans cette ville. »

Hyoga se tourna pour lui faire face. « Comment tu as su que j'étais en France et dans cette région ? »

L'air de Hyoga était tellement inquiet que Ikki répondit sans détour. « Grâce à Shun, avec la fondation ils recherchent les futurs potentiels saints. Il y a eut des pics importants de cosmos dans la région et . . . »

« Et ? »

« De la neige en juin. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses faire ça. »

« Ce n'était pas moi. »

« Pas toi ? Qui alors ? »

« Frippon a disparu pendant deux jours. Il a été intenable. Je n'ai pas pu le calmer. »

« Le chat ? » demanda Ikki ne comprenant plus rien. « Le chat à un cosmos ? »

Hyoga sourit et même rie un peu. « Non, Koyuki. »

« Je croyais que ce n'était pas ton fils. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que ce n'était pas mon fils. »

« Tu m'as dit qu'il n'y avait pas eut de femmes. Que tu n'avais eut personne. »

« Je ne t'ai pas menti. »

« Hyoga je ne comprends rien. »

Hyoga obligea Ikki à se rallonger et monta sur lui. « Je vais te raconter une histoire de dingue. Je voudrais que tu m'écoutes et que tu essaies d'y croire. »

« Mais . . . Hyoga. »

« Koyuki est . . . notre fils. »

« Quoi ? » Ikki se redressa mais Hyoga força et l'obligea à se rallonger.

« Enfin scientifiquement disons plutôt qu'il est un clone de nous deux. »

« Un clone ? »

« Il a ton caractère de chien. »

« Hé !! »

« Il m'a poussé quelques colères impressionnantes. C'est sans doute ces pics de cosmos qu'a repéré la fondation. »

« Tu ne racontes pas des salades ? »

Hyoga secoua la tête négativement. « La première vraie colère qu'il m'a faite, il devait avoir 6 mois. Il a mit le feu à la maison. » Ikki écarquilla les yeux. « Cela me demande tellement d'énergie de contrôler son pouvoir de feu que quand il utilise son pouvoir de glace je le laisse faire. Il ne contrôle pas encore. Il utilise le feu pour la colère et la glace pour la tristesse. Heureusement que j'ai fini par retrouver le chat. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il aurait continué à faire neiger. »

« Euh . . . » Ikki ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez. « Et je peux savoir comment cet enfant est venu au monde. »

« Dans un œuf. »

« Un œuf ? » Ikki essaya de se calmer, une chose à la fois. « Non, je voulais dire comment tu as fait pour créer un clone de nous deux. »

« Tu te rappelles quand on c'est évadé ? Je portais un sac. »

« Oui. »

« Koyuki était à l'intérieur, encore au stade d'embryon et dans une sorte d'œuf. Tu vas trouver ça dingue mais il se trouve que nous avons des gênes compatibles. Ce qui a permit la création de Koyuki. »

Ikki trouvait qu'il y avait d'autres trucs beaucoup plus dingue que d'avoir des gênes compatibles avec Hyoga, ce qu'il venait de lui dire par exemple. « Nous avons le même père, c'est normal qu'on ait des gênes compatibles. »

Le Cygne secoua la tête. « Non, ils ont essayé avec Shun et Shiryu cela n'a pas marché. Ils ont essayé Shun avec nous trois d'ailleurs. Comme il était celui qui c'était mieux adapté là-haut, ils pensaient que ce serait leur meilleure chance. En plus c'est celui de nous quatre qui a le caractère le plus facile. »

« Cela n'a pas marché ? »

« Non, ils n'y arrivaient pas. »

« Mais . . . Qu'est ce qu'ils voulaient en faire ? »

Hyoga fronça un peu les sourcils. « Un guerrier parfait je crois. Un guerrier qui pourrait nous tenir tête si nous décidions un jour d'envahir les cieux. »

« C'est n'importe quoi. »

« Nous avons vaincus Hadès, nous simples mortels, cela a beaucoup ébranlé les Dieux. »

« Alors tu as volé cet embryon et tu as disparu pour que les Dieux ne te retrouve pas, prenant l'identité du petit frère de Camus. »

« Oui, en gros. Tout ce qui concerne les prétendants à des armures d'or est détruit. Personne ne connaissait la véritable identité de Camus à part moi, et sa véritable histoire. »

« J'ai une dernière question. »

« Oui ? »

« C'est qui ce Gildas ? »

Hyoga éclata de rire. « C'est juste un copain. On fait de la plongée ensembles. Cyrielle c'est sa petite amie. » Hyoga embrassa Ikki. « Tu es jaloux ? »

« Bah !! Quand je l'ai vu au bar, il a dit 'mon copain est arrivé'. Comme si vous étiez ensembles. » Le cygne rie plus fort et se lova dans les bras d'Ikki. Ils profitèrent tranquillement de ce moment tendre et câlin. Leur premier. Il y eut un long silence, mais Ikki le brisa doucement. « J'ai vu les photos. » murmura t il. « Koyuki te ressemble beaucoup. »

« Il a tes yeux et ta passion. » expliqua Hyoga. « Tes incroyables colères et le même instinct de protection des gens qu'il aime. »

« Il a prit tous mes mauvais côté donc. »

« Il en a prit de moi aussi ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Lesquels ? »

« Il ne supporte pas d'avoir la sensation qu'on l'abandonne et il s'attache trop vite. »

Ikki porta la main à son cou et prit la croix entre ses doigts. C'était devenu un tic depuis toutes ces années, Hyoga se mit sur les coudes et le regarda faire. Le phénix n'en prit conscience seulement quelques minutes plus tard. « Pardon, c'est un vieux réflexe. Tu veux peut-être la récupérer maintenant. »

« Non, garde la. C'est la seule chose que j'avais pu te laisser. »

« Elle ne m'a jamais quitté. »

Hyoga sourit, l'embrassa et se remit confortablement sur lui. « Je crois que moi aussi je vais faire une petite sieste. » Il jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil. « J'ai un peu de temps. »

« Tu as quelque chose à faire ? »

« Hum, faut aller chercher Koyuki à l'école. »

« Ah oui. »

Hyoga sourit mais Ikki ne le vit pas. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas t'y habituer. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ils avaient fini par s'endormir à nouveau, pas très longtemps, pas assez longtemps pour Ikki, qui arrivait à dormir paisiblement pour la première fois depuis 5 ans. Hyoga l'avait réveillé et l'avait obligé à s'habiller avant de le tirer dehors tout en lui parlant de Koyuki. Sa naissance que Hyoga décrivait comme un véritable casse-tête puisque au bout de neuf mois il n'avait pas su s'il devait aider le bébé à casser la coquille de l'œuf ou le laisser faire comme pour un poussin. La difficulté d'inventer une femme qui n'existait pas.

« J'ai fais croire qu'elle voulait accouchée dans son pays tu comprends, et que je venais ici pour faire les préparatifs de leur arrivée. Ensuite j'ai du faire croire qu'elle était morte en couche. »

« Ah ! Et cela ne va pas les choquer de nous voir main dans la main ? »

Hyoga baissa le regard vers leurs mains entrelacées. « Je n'ai pas envie de cacher quoique ce soit. 5 ans de deuil devraient suffire. »

« C'est toi qui voit. » L'école était toute près, en 10 minutes à pied en marchant tranquillement on y arrivait. C'est en apercevant les grilles de l'école qu'Ikki se rendit compte qu'il était un peu nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer Koyuki. Son clone ? Son fils ? Comment devait il le voir ?

Les enfants étaient déjà dans la cour. Hyoga lui lâcha la main et alla avec l'attroupement des parents, avec les 2 enseignants qui rendaient les enfants au compte goutte. Le Cygne avait l'air de connaître et d'être apprécié de tout le monde. Ikki n'avait pas approché, préférant rester à l'écart concernant une situation qu'il ne maîtrisait pas.

Avec toute la petite foule, Ikki perdit Hyoga du regard, mais ce dernier revint rapidement, tenant par la main un enfant d'un peu plus de quatre ans, aussi blond que lui. L'autre main tenait un petit sac d'enfant, Hyoga rayonnait de bonheur. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, Hyoga prit l'enfant dans ses bras. « Koyuki, tu te rappelles de notre secret ? » demanda gentiment Hyoga à son fils en Japonais. L'enfant ne répondit pas, regardant Ikki avec un air plus qu'inquiet. « Tu te rappelles, je t'ai dit que toi tu étais différent. Que si tu n'avais pas de Maman c'est parce que en fait tu avais deux papas. »

« Oui !! » répondit craintif l'enfant dans la même langue.

« Bah voilà mon poussin. » fit Hyoga en l'embrassant sur la joue. « Je te présente ton deuxième papa. » L'enfant tourna la tête et l'enfoui dans le cou de Hyoga en serrant avec ses petits bras. « Koyuki ? »

« Je lui fais peut-être un peu peur. » dit doucement Ikki.

« J'ai pas peur. » cria Koyuki en le regardant, des flammes de colère dans les yeux. « Mais toi je t'aime pas. Papa est tout le temps triste à cause de toi. »

« Koyuki !! » s'offusqua Hyoga. « Ce n'est pas gentil ce que tu viens de dire. Et tu sais ce n'était pas de sa faute. »

L'enfant n'écouta pas vraiment son père. Il continuait de fixer et du haut de ses 4 ans semblait vouloir défier le phénix. « Il a rien fait de mal mon Papa. Pourquoi tu étais en colère contre lui ? »

« En colère ? » s'étonna Ikki.

« Koyuki, mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » demanda Hyoga en essayant de le calmer en l'embrassant à nouveau sur la joue.

« J'entendais !! » expliqua l'enfant. « J'entendais quand tu pleurais et que tu demandais pardon. » Hyoga en fut tout retourné. Il ne su pas quoi dire pour faire comprendre à l'enfant, et prendre la défense d'Ikki.

Bizarrement ce fut Ikki qui trouva quoi dire. « Je n'ai jamais été en colère contre ton Papa. » dit il doucement. Il tendit la main à Koyuki. « Et si tu me laisses faire, je te promets que maintenant il sera toujours heureux. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. »

« D'accord, mais tu me le piques pas. C'est mon Papa. »

« On est d'accord. » répondit en souriant Ikki.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le phénix ouvrit la porte de la maison et fit quelques pas pour atteindre la boite aux lettres. Il sortit le courrier et commença à regarder rapidement ce qu'il y avait. « Ikki !! » cria Hyoga dans la maison. « Le chat !! »

« Le chat ? » Il lui fallu une seconde pour réaliser mais le chat était déjà dehors et trottait pour s'évader. « Merde !! »

Ikki laissa tomber le courrier et couru un peu. Par Athéna c'était rapide ces animaux là quand cela voulait s'évader. Ne pensant pas aux conséquences, il augmenta son cosmos et créa une barrière de feu juste devant le nez du félin. Il y eut un 'wouf' puis plus rien. Le chat c'était arrêté brusquement et Ikki sauta dessus pour l'attraper par la peau du cou.

« Saleté de bête. Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de mettre le nez dehors. » Frippon eut un miaulement mécontent. Ikki allait faire demi-tour pour ramener le chat à l'intérieur mais il se figea brusquement en voyant Koyuki, sur sa trottinette, le fixant à moitié ébahi et à moitié mécontent. « Je ne lui ai pas fait mal. » se justifia t il.

« Papa il veut pas qu'on utilise nos pouvoirs. Je vais lui dire. » Koyuki laissa tomber sa trottinette et commença à prendre la direction de la maison. « Je vais dire à Papa que tu as cramé Frippon. Papa !! »

« Je ne l'ai pas cramé. » Il fixa plus attentivement l'animal et fit la grimace. Ah si, il lui avait un peu cramé les moustaches. « Hé attends !! » Koyuki s'arrêta et se tourna vers Ikki. « Si tu dis rien à Papa je t'apprends à faire un truc rigolo. »

« Quel truc rigolo ? »

« D'abord tu me promets de ne rien dire à Papa. »

« D'accord mais si je trouve pas ça rigolo j'irai lui dire quand même. »

« Sale petit . . . » Ikki essaya de se calmer, c'était son fils il ne devait pas l'oublier et il y avait fort à parier que ce côté de sa personnalité venait de lui. Ikki prit une grande inspiration. « C'est quoi ton jeu préféré ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Bah pour . . . »

« Qu'est ce que vous faites de beau ? » Hyoga venait d'arriver, un grand sourire sur le visage, sans qu'ils ne l'aient vu. Il semblait heureux de les voir discuter ensemble, peut-être croyait il qu'une complicité s'installait entre eux.

« Papa !! Il a cramé Frippon. » Hyoga fronça les sourcils. « Il a utilisé ses pouvoirs. On a pas le droit de les utiliser. »

« Tu pourrais quand même montrer le bon exemple à ton fils. » fit Hyoga mécontent.

« C'était ça ou courir après le chat toute la nuit. »

« Hum !! »

« Il voulait pas que je te le dise. »

« Tu n'es qu'un sale petit rapporteur. » s'emporta le phénix.

« Ikki !! Ce n'est qu'un enfant. Tu dois te comporter en adulte maintenant. Alors tu t'excuses auprès de Koyuki pour avoir fait du mal à son chat. »

« Je n'ai pas fait de . . . »

Hyoga c'était baissé et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. « Toi aussi Koyuki tu dois t'excuser. Ce n'est pas beau de rapporter les bêtises des autres. Il faut leur laisser le temps de les comprendre et de les laisser s'excuser d'eux même. Tu comprends ? »

« Oui ! »

« En plus, Ikki ne l'a pas fait méchamment. Il voulait juste éviter que Frippon s'enfuie. D'accord ? »

« Je m'excuse. » fit avec une petite voix l'enfant.

« C'est bien. » Hyoga embrassa Koyuki et le reposa à terre. « Prend Frippon et rentre à la maison. J'ai allumé la télé ton dessin animé commence bientôt. » Koyuki alla vers Ikki et tendit les bras pour récupérer son chat, qu'il lui rendit tranquillement, avant que l'enfant retourne vers la maison. « Tu es un vrai gosse ma parole. » fit Hyoga une fois l'enfant hors de portée de voix.

« Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec toi pour une histoire de moustaches de chat cramé. »

« Oui, bon, tu feras quand même tes excuses à Koyuki. »

« Je crois que cet enfant ne m'aime pas. »

« Laisse lui du temps. Tu débarques comme ça sans prévenir et tu chamboules toute notre petite vie. »

« Si tu le dis. » Ikki dépassa Hyoga et retourna à la boite aux lettres pour récupérer ce qui était tombé.

« Dis moi ? Tu as prévu quoi dans la prochaine demi-heure ? »

« Pourquoi tu me . . . »

« Koyuki ne lâche pas son dessin animé, cela nous laisse un petit peu de temps. » susurra Hyoga à l'oreille de son amant.

« Je suis prêt à suivre. »

« Rejoins moi dans la salle de bain. » Hyoga repartit sans rien dire de plus. Ikki finit de ramasser le courrier et ne traîna pas dans le jardin. Il posa le courrier sur le meuble à côté de l'entrée et finalement sans l'avoir lu.

Dans le salon Koyuki c'était allongé sur le canapé et regardait d'un œil distrait la télé en caressant son chat, attendant sans doute que son dessin animé commence. Quand Ikki passa devant lui, l'enfant lui envoya un regard assassin. Le phénix s'arrêta. « Je m'excuse d'avoir risqué de faire du mal à ton chat. » Koyuki ne répondit pas et continua à le regarder méchamment. « Je ferais plus attention les prochaines fois. »

« C'est pas vrai. » murmura l'enfant. « Frippon tu ne l'aimes pas. Et tu ne m'aimes pas moi non plus. Toi tu veux juste faire des trucs bizarres à Papa. »

Ikki s'accroupit. « Ecoute microbe. Je ne te piquerai pas ton Papa, de toute façon il ne le permettrait pas. Je n'aime pas trop Frippon c'est vrai. Je suis pas un fan des animaux. Mais par contre j'aimerai beaucoup te connaître toi, et qu'on devienne ami. » Koyuki le fixa un instant, Ikki eut l'impression qu'il réfléchissait. Puis une chanson se fit entendre dans le poste de télévision et Koyuki décrocha complètement, se mettant à regarder son dessin animé l'oubliant complètement. « Bah c'est pas gagné. » soupira Ikki en s'en allant pour rejoindre Hyoga dans la salle de bain.

Le Cygne était déjà dans la baignoire et prenait une douche. Ikki se déshabilla et n'hésita pas à venir sous l'eau. Il grogna en sentant l'eau un peu trop tiède à son goût, se colla contre Hyoga et attrapa le bouton d'eau chaude pour l'ouvrir un peu plus. « J'ai fait mes excuses à Koyuki. » murmura t il en glissant son visage dans le cou de son amant.

« Merci. » susurra Hyoga.

« Je crois qu'on se ressemble trop pour pouvoir s'entendre. » Ses mains ne pouvaient s'empêcher de venir glisser sur la peau douce du Cygne qui se laissait lascivement faire.

« Il serait en pleine crise d'adolescence je dis pas. Mais tu dois quand même être capable de t'entendre avec un enfant de 4 ans. »

La bouche du phénix se mit à glisser doucement sur la peau offerte, laissant son souffle caresser le corps du Cygne. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait comprit que c'était ça qui le mettait dans tous ses états. « Si tu savais le nombre de fois où je m'imaginais être dans des situations pareils avec toi. Toi aussi ? »

« Non ! Moi il me suffisait de fermer les yeux et d'imaginer ton souffle sur ma peau et là je me retrouvais dans cette cellule avec toi. Tu m'y as tant fait l'amour que je ne me souviens pratiquement que de ça. » Quel bonheur pour Ikki, chaque demande tactile qu'il faisait était accepté par le corps du Cygne. Hyoga se laissait enfin aller à leur plaisir. Ikki demanda l'entrée, et Hyoga se cambra légèrement pour le laisser glisser en lui. « Par contre elle, qu'est ce que j'ai pu la détester. Ce n'est pas toi que je haïssais c'était elle. »

« J'espère que maintenant tu l'aimes. » Le Cygne sourit et les deux amants s'embrassèrent fougueusement.

« Papa !! » Ikki et Hyoga se figèrent brusquement, heureusement le rideau de douche les cachait.

« Koyuki ? Mon poussin, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta Hyoga.

« La télé, elle s'est éteinte. »

« Tu sais la rallumer. »

« Ça marche pas. »

« Attends une minute mon poussin. J'arr . . . » Les deux amants sentirent de suite l'augmentation de cosmos qui n'émanaient pas d'eux. « Koyuki ? » Puis brusquement Hyoga poussa un cri. Il repoussa Ikki qui n'avait même pas eut le temps de réagir, puis sorti comme une furie de sous la douche. Ikki ne se rendit compte qu'après que l'eau était devenue plus chaude, trop chaude pour Hyoga. « Koyuki, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » demanda immédiatement Hyoga en attrapant une serviette et en s'essuyant, sa peau devenue rouge vif sous la brûlure de l'eau.

« Je . . . Je . . . » L'enfant se mit à pleurer. « Papa . . . . . Pardon. » supplia l'enfant en criant et en essayant de se jeter dans les bras du Cygne.

Bien sûr Hyoga céda de suite aux larmes de son fils. Il le prit dans ses bras et le réconforta. D'ailleurs il quitta assez rapidement la salle de bain avec Koyuki dans ses bras. Ikki n'eut comme autre solution que de finir de prendre sa douche.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, seulement vêtu d'une serviette, il partit à la recherche de Koyuki et Hyoga. Il trouva le Cygne lisant une histoire à son fils dans la chambre de l'enfant. Hyoga ne lui jeta même pas un regard seulement occupé par l'enfant. Ikki repartit sans rien dire. Il alla à la cuisine où il se servit un verre de jus de fruit. C'est en revenant vers le salon qu'il se rappela ce qui avait amené Koyuki dans la salle de bain. Il s'approcha de la télé curieux, essaya de l'allumer. La télé semblait en panne ou plutôt . . . Il alla voir derrière et tira sur le fils . . . débranché. Le gamin avait débranché la télé pour faire croire que la télé était en panne.

« Ce gosse me déteste vraiment. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hyoga s'allongea dans le lit, Ikki y étant déjà installé. Il cala bien l'oreiller sous sa tête et ferma les yeux. « On peut discuter ? » demanda Ikki.

« Il est tard. » soupira le Cygne.

« Tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole de la soirée. »

« D'accord !! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Ton fils . . . »

« Notre fils ! » rectifia Hyoga.

« Si tu veux. Il avait débranché la télé pour faire croire qu'elle était en panne et je te pari que la douche bouillante c'était à mon attention. »

« Il est un peu jaloux, il ne faut pas en faire un drame. »

« Je crois que tu ne réalises pas que . . . »

« Ecoute, je conçois que je l'ai un peu trop gâté. J'ai toujours été aux petits soins pour lui et je lui cède pratiquement tout. En plus, il n'a jamais vu personne s'incruster dans notre vie. »

« S'incruster ? C'est comme ça que tu me perçois ? Je suis l'intrus. »

« Bien sûr que non mais essaye de voir les choses du côté de Koyuki. »

« Ce que je vois c'est qu'il me déteste. »

« Tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux toi aussi ? »

« Je l'admets. Cela fait trois semaines que je t'ai retrouvé et je ne pensais pas être obligé de te partager avec un marmot. Tu as remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'on essaye d'avoir un moment intime et qu'il est dans les parages il trouve quelque chose pour venir nous déranger ? »

Hyoga soupira. « Je me demande lequel de vous deux réagit le plus comme un enfant. »

« Alors tu ne vas rien faire ? »

« Non je ne vais rien faire. » Hyoga tourna le dos au phénix et s'allongea confortablement pour dormir. « Tu n'as qu'à te décider enfin à lui montrer que tu es son père. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ikki se réveilla en sursaut ayant comme une sensation de malaise. Il voulu se redressé mais un poids l'en empêcha. Koyuki était sur lui et le regardait le visage grave et légèrement inquiet. « Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ? Tu ne devrais pas dormir dans ton lit ? »

« Tu m'as promis que Papa ne serait plus jamais triste. »

« Quoi ? » Ikki tourna la tête pour réaliser que le côté du lit de Hyoga était vide. Il se passa une main sur le visage. Hier soir avant de s'endormir ils c'étaient un peu disputés, quoiqu'on ne pouvait pas réellement appeler ça une dispute. « Pourquoi est ce que tu dis ça ? Je n'ai pas . . . » Enfin il ne pensait pas avoir dit quelque chose qui pourrait affecter le Cygne.

« Alors pourquoi il fait la crise ? »

« La crise ? » Koyuki descendit et lui prit la main pour le forcer à le suivre. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au salon, où . . . Hyoga avait tout allumé. Ikki l'observa un instant bouger sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Le visage paniqué et inquiet, le Cygne semblait entasser plusieurs choses en plein milieu du salon. Ikki le vit faire plusieurs allers-retours de la cuisine au salon, ramenant à chaque fois une quantité impressionnante de vivre dans les bras. « Hyoga, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Le Cygne se tourna vers lui, ses yeux avaient une lueur que Ikki ne lui connaissait pas. « Il ne faut pas oublier Frippon. Koyuki ne peut pas dormir sans Frippon. Tu penses qu'il faut que je prenne un duvet de plus ? On ne sait pas s'il supporte bien le froid. Je vais prendre un duvet de plus. J'ai oublié quelque chose. Je suis sûr que j'ai oublié quelque chose. » Tout en continuant à parler Hyoga se mit à genoux et commença à trier tout ce qu'il avait rassemblé.

Ikki l'observa encore un moment, surtout cherchant à comprendre un sens à ce que faisait Hyoga, puis il se pencha vers Koyuki. « Il fait souvent ça ? »

L'enfant secoua positivement la tête. « C'est ma faute. » expliqua l'enfant. Ikki sentit qu'il retenait ses larmes.

« Pourquoi de ta faute ? »

« Il fait la crise quand quelque chose l'inquiète. »

« D'accord et tu sais comment le calmer ? » L'enfant répondit par la négative. Ikki le laissa et se mit à hauteur de Hyoga juste à ses côtés. Il posa doucement sa main sur celle du Cygne. « Hyoga ? Et si on faisait ça demain matin ? »

« Tu ne comprends pas. » s'énerva Hyoga en augmentant la cadence. « Ils vont venir nous le prendre. On doit partir de suite. Il n'est pas en sécurité. Il faut qu'on parte. Mais où ? Où ? Je ne sais pas où aller. Ils nous retrouverons n'importe où. »

Ikki reprit la main que Hyoga avait dégagé immédiatement tout à l'heure, en étant plus ferme. « Hyoga, regarde moi dans les yeux. » La panique qu'y lisait le phénix ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Elle grandissait et grandissait, dévorant le Cygne. « Je ne les laisserait jamais le reprendre. Il sera en sécurité n'importe où, parce que je te promets de le protéger jusqu'à ma mort. »

Ikki n'avait plus fait attention à Koyuki, mais ce dernier était repartit et était revenu avec une couverture. Il tira un peu le bras d'Ikki. « Il va tomber bientôt. » expliqua l'enfant en lui tendant la couverture. « Il faut le laisser dormir. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par 'tomber' ? » Hyoga comme s'il ne les entendait pas avait reprit son occupation de plus en plus vite, la panique dans ses yeux s'accroissant toujours. Ce que Koyuki avait prédit arriva brusquement. Hyoga se figea et tomba en ayant quelques tremblements nerveux.

Il avait déjà vu ça, cela ressemblait à la sorte de crise de tétanie que Hyoga avait fait à cause de l'illusion. Est-ce qu'il avait des séquelles ? Enfin en y réfléchissant bien c'était surtout des séquelles morales. Hyoga devait avoir depuis 5 ans, constamment la peur que les Dieux viennent récupérer l'enfant. Quand la peur devenait trop forte cela devait se manifester par ces crises. Dire qu'il avait du porter ce poids tout seul pendant toutes ces années. Koyuki voyant que le phénix ne réagissait pas, commença à faire glisser la couverture sur son père. Ikki réalisa que l'enfant aussi avait du beaucoup souffrir de voir de telles crises chez Hyoga.

« On va le mettre dans le lit. Il y sera mieux tu ne crois pas ? »

« Oui. » Ikki prit son amant dans ses bras en faisant attention. Il remarqua que le Cygne avait une légère fièvre mais après ce que lui avait dit Hyoga l'autre fois il préférait ça que le sentir glacé sous ses doigt. Il l'emmena dans la chambre et le posa délicatement dans le lit. A peine installé, Ikki prit l'enfant qui avait suivit et le glissa contre le Cygne. Koyuki se laissa faire et même eut un regard reconnaissant envers le phénix. « Dis ? C'est vrai ce que tu as dit ? »

Ikki s'accroupit devant l'enfant. « Je vais t'avouer un secret. Tu es la personne que Hyoga aime le plus au monde. Et moi c'est lui que j'aime le plus au monde. Alors je te promets de tout faire, tout, pour que vous soyez tous les deux heureux. »

« Je t'aime bien. » avoua enfin l'enfant.

« Moi aussi je t'aime bien. » Même s'il n'avait jamais fait un tel geste, il se pencha et embrassa le front de Koyuki. « Demain matin, il risque d'être très fatigué. Il faudra qu'on se montre très gentils. »

« On lui fera une surprise ? »

« Si tu veux. Qu'est ce que tu aimerais lui faire comme surprise ? » Koyuki se redressa pour venir lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille. « D'accord, on fera ça demain. Tu me laisses me coucher de l'autre côté ? »

« Oui, mais . . . »

« Mais ? »

« Tu peux aller chercher Frippon dans ma chambre ? »

« Oui, il va bien falloir. Tu ne peux pas dormir sans à ce qui parait. »

« Bah c'est Frippon. » répondit l'enfant en haussant les épaules. Cela semblait si logique pour lui.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hyoga ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait un mal de crâne horrible. Il émergea lentement, ayant du mal à ressembler ses souvenirs avec ce mal de tête lancinant. Sa main toucha un pelage et il découvrit donc Frippon, allongé de tout son long dans le lit. Le ronronnement s'étant mit en route au contact de la main du Cygne. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ? Tu ne dors pas avec Koyuki ? » L'animal répondit par un petit miaulement.

Hyoga se leva, marchant au début d'un pas incertain. Il prit l'animal dans ses bras, se disant que si Koyuki ne trouvait pas son chat au réveil il risquerait de s'inquiéter. Pas que le chat restait toute la nuit dans le lit de l'enfant, mais il venait que rarement dans sa chambre, surtout depuis que Ikki vivait avec eux.

Le Cygne alla donc en premier dans la chambre de Koyuki, trouvant le lit vide, il ne resta pas et prit la direction du salon. Il commença à entendre des sons provenant de la cuisine et donc s'y dirigea. « Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait ? » dit de façon un peu autoritaire le phénix.

« Mais euh . . . Je sais mieux que toi. » répliqua l'enfant. « Papa c'est comme ça qu'il aime son café. »

« Hyoga ne boit pas de café. »

« Si, il en boit. Il fait la grimace mais il en boit. »

« Au petit déjeuner ton père il ne boit que du lait froid. »

« Et des tartines de nutella. »

« Non, des céréales. »

« Des tartines de nutella je te dis. »

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? » Les deux se disputant lui tournait le dos, apparemment occupé sur la paillasse. Koyuki était debout sur une chaise pour pouvoir être à bonne hauteur.

« Pourquoi tu t'es levé ? » demanda l'enfant déçu. « On voulait te faire une surprise. On voulait t'apporter le petit déjeuner au lit. »

« C'est vrai ça. Tu aurais pu rester couché, en plus tu as encore de la fièvre. » insista Ikki.

Hyoga observa plus attentivement la cuisine. « Et vous laissez mettre le souk dans ma maison. »

« On va ranger. » promis l'enfant. « On a déjà rangé tout ce qui tu avais sorti cette nuit. Bien rangé tout comme tu aimes. » Koyuki tendit des mains toutes barbouillées. « Et je t'ai fait tes tartines. »

« Ce que je vois c'est que tu es bon pour un bain toi. »

« C'est une très bonne idée ça. On déjeune au lit et après on va prendre un bain tous les trois. »

« Oh oui !!! » s'extasia Koyuki.

« Depuis quand vous vous entendez bien tous les deux ? » s'étonna Hyoga. Ikki et Koyuki se jetèrent en regard complice et rigolèrent.

« Bah figure toi qu'on c'est trouvé un super point commun. » expliqua Ikki.

« Ah bon ? Lequel ? »

« On t'aime toi. » répondirent en cœur l'enfant et le phénix.

**FIN**

28


End file.
